A Twisted Past, Makes For A Twisted Future
by maramarie
Summary: Creture fic, Harry is destened for two mates, but something is not right and it's up to his mates to figure out what. Fuller summery inside, P.S. Read the Warnings!
1. Mates

DISCALIMER; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE, MP, MALE/MALE,CREATURE FIC, Threesome

SUMMERY, Harry has grown up in his Aunt and Unlce house but something is not right. When he gets older and his mates start to sense him they know that something is notright with their Harry. He has reached his mate majority to soon, by two years. Can Severus figure out what is lying in Harry's past and fix what has been done with out killing him or his other mate

* * *

Harry James Potter lay in his room feeling pain, emotional hurt and tired. He couldn't figure out why, he had gone to the doctor with his Aunt and then the next thing he knew he was home not able to remember why he had gone to the doctor or what had happened. He cried as he rolled over to try to get more comfortable. Feeling cold, he pulled the threadbare blanket closer to him. It wasn't much but it have to do, he wondered if he could talk his Aunt out of a real blanket. He couldn't wait for school to start again. To be somewhere warm and comforting, to know that he was with people that cared for him. This year was going to be his fifth year and one year close to being done. One year closer to getting out of the house he hated so much. It was just a few short weeks away; he just had to hang on. Glancing at the door as it opened, he sighed softly seeing his Aunt, "Yes, Aunt Petunia?" he whispered not wanting to get up.

Petunia looked down at the pathetic form of her nephew and set a lunch tray beside the bed, "Eat! Then go bathe!" she ordered before she left him alone again.

That was the only thing he seemed to have going for him at the moment. He was left alone and she was feeding him. It wasn't the just canned soup either, today looked like a ham sandwich and tomato soup. His medicine was on the tray as well. He hated taking the damned stuff, it tasted nasty and it was a miracle that he could keep it down. Slowly he sat up feeling pain as he moved; he panted trying to ease the pain. It was frustrating; he wanted to remember what happened! He slowly reached for the sandwich figuring that it was best to try to eat before he attempted to take his medicine. By the time he was finished with his lunch he was shaking and sweaty. Needing to relieve himself he stood slowly. Making his way to the hall he paused hearing voices.

"How is he doing?" A ruff male voice came from down stairs.

"Just like last time, he just fine. Sore but well, we can expect that." Petunia answered clearly unfazed by the plight her nephew was in.

"He doesn't remember does he?"

"No, come, I'll get you your share."

He listened as a door was opened then closed. This had happened before? He moved to the bathroom confused and unsure as to what his Aunt had meant. He recognized the other voice as his doctor. He pulled his jumper up and slowly undressed himself. He looked himself over as he lowered himself into the tube, he couldn't see anything different than last time. He sighed maybe was just going crazy.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Standing beside the scarlet steam engine Harry stood looking for his friends. His Aunt had informed him that she and his doctor would see him in two weeks to cheek on him. He hated that, every month he seemed to have to see his doctor, he couldn't understand, why it couldn't be the school nurse. He looked around wanting a friendly face to greet him; someone to talk to him that wouldn't look at him as if he was a nothing. He turned to try to put his trunk on the train; he couldn't wait any longer for help. He bent to try to lift the end, he still felt weak and sore.

"Need a hand?" A smooth, velvety voice spoke form behind him.

Harry turned his ears burning seeing Draco stand behind him, "No!" turning back to lifting his trunk not wanting him to see the painful reaction he was having standing next to the boy. He just couldn't understand why he was reacting to the other boy like that.

Draco shook his head and moved to assist him anyway, "I don't want to fight." he said softly, "I just want to help." he said helping him anyway.

"Thanks." Harry muttered as he turned away again.

Draco reached for him but pulled back not wanting to push him too far to fast, "Anytime." he said heading off to find a compartment.

Harry stood watching him leave, feeling the heat in his cheeks. He couldn't believe that his body was reacting to the arrogant little…he couldn't finish that thought. Lately he wanted Draco to talk to him, lately his fantasy included that blond headed gray-eyes young man. He wasn't really that bad. Was he?

"Harry?" Ron called finally spotting his friend in the press of people. "Harry?" he called again seeing that his attention was else where at the moment.

"Yes?" Harry turned to him feeling embarrassed that he had not heard his friend. Smiling as Ron got near to him he decided to ignore his feelings for the irritating blonde-haired person at the moment.

"You ok?" Ron asked as Molly moved up looking concerned, "We haven't heard from you all summer."

"I'm fine, I was sick all summer." he whispered looking away not wanting them to see the pain in his eyes.

Molly looked him over, "Are you sure you're ok dear?" she asked as Hermione moved to join them.

"I'm fine." Harry said firmly wanting to be left alone because he couldn't remember part of his summer and he didn't want anyone to know.

"Alright dear." Molly sighed as she hugged them before they got on the train. She stood back to watch them go worried for him. Every since she had meet the young boy he seemed distant and unwell. He never spoke of his family unless it was to say that they were fine or that he had a good summer. That bugged her, she was told by her son on several occasions that he saw bruises and marks upon his body but he denied any abuse by his family's hands.

Harry moved slowly and stiffly to the compartment that they would ride in. "How was your summer?" he asked trying to get the conversation off himself.

Hermione looked him over not convinced that he was alright but she would wait to get him alone before asking, "It was great we went to Rome and Paris this year."

"We went to Romania to visit Charlie." Ron piped up hoping to cheer his friend up with their tales of their summer holidays.

Harry sat silently listening to them talk about their summer holidays knowing that he was in for a rough year.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus Snape sat in his office thinking about the school year that was upon him. He could feel the pull towards his mates and he knew that from this point on until they hit mate majority it was going to be hell to restrain himself. They wouldn't hit that until their seventeenth birthday. He knew who his first mate was, he knew about him since he was born, his Draco. A smile broke out on his thin lips thinking about the young boy that would soon become a man and full Veela. He had to admit that having Draco beside him was going to be a thrilling experience, he just couldn't wait to take the boy for his own. That was who would be his first, the one to help him with his other mate. His mind turned to his other mate, he cursed softly not understanding how in the hell he could have gotten Potter for his mate. He hadn't told the boy yet but knew that he had to sit down and talk to him about it. Hopefully not scare him to death, he hoped that he could repair the four years of damage he caused by being a snarky Bastard to him. He thought back to the past years with the boy in his class. He had to admit that the young boy was good in potions. He was nothing like Draco but he was good when left alone. Setting his drink aside he stood he had to find food and soon. So, he decided to put his mind off his little mates and go find that food before he became ill. He just prayed that he could through the year with out killing a student.

TBC

I know that the beging is short but I wanted to tease you.


	2. Potions

Harry sat in Potions trying to concentrate on the lesson that Professor Snape was teaching them. He had been back at school for two months and his Aunt was still making his life hell. Now here he sat in Potions trying to make the potion that was required of them. Kind of hard when all he wanted to do was see what was hiding under the robes his Professor wore. Shaking his head, he just couldn't believe that he was lusting after his teacher. This was stupid; he should have these thoughts about the man that cause him hell for the past four years. Looking down at his cauldron he cursed softly, the bubbling cooling mess that was supposed to be a boil cure should have been light blue. His was pink, and not just any pink but hot pink!

"Mr. Potter, are you having trouble?" Severus peered down at his cauldron. Shaking his head, he figured that maybe this was a good opportunity for him to get the boy alone. "See me after class." walking away he shook his head. Something was not right; he was smelling mature like he was going into his majority. 'That's not supposed to be for another two years!' he thought looking back at the boy, he frowned he seemed so thin but his face seemed so round. Something was wrong.

Hermione looked at him worried, "Are you ok?" she asked worried. Ever since his Aunt had come to 'visit' him with his doctor he hadn't been right. He was spacing, staring at Snape and Malfoy for hours on end. He was quite he seemed to be ill, he was taking medicines that she couldn't puzzle out and he was secretive, every year it seemed to be the same and it worried her.

"I'm fine!" he muttered looking murderous as he stood to take the potion he did have to the desk. He watched as everyone filed out leaving him alone with Snape. "You wanted to see me sir?" schooling his face to show only curiosity.

"Yes, I think you need a tutor Mr. Potter." Severus turned to him looking him over with a slight frown on his features. He looked the young boy over and sighed, "I know that you can do this Mr. Potter but there are things I need to discuss with you."

"Yes sir." Pouting he looked away from the man he was lusting after. 'There is no way he could want me. I am a freak and an idiot.' he thought feeling depressed.

"I will see you tomorrow at nine in the morning." he said almost kindly. Having tomorrow being a free day was perfect to talk to him with out worrying about him missing class. "I will talk to you then."

"Yes Professor. My I leave sir?"

"You may." Severus nodded watching as the boy moved slowly out of the class. Noticing how he was walking hunched over as if the world had ended. He wasn't his arrogant self any more. Hell, he never had really been arrogant but he had always had been a bit cocky. He had a fight to him that Severus liked and it was gone. Making a vow to find out why he turned to get ready for his next class.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry moved as quickly as he could out of the classroom and down to the library. He found his quite corner to sit and think. Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw the concerned brown eyes of Hermione. "Hey?"

Hermione sat beside him looking troubled, "What did he want?"

"Tutoring," he muttered, "What's to talk to me about something." he whispered looking away from her.

"He seemed worried, so are you still having trouble with your memory?" Setting her books aside she handed him a chocolate frog. Reaching for her books she waited for him to answer but the lack of answer really told her everything. "Ron's worried."

"And I'm not?" biting the frog he turned upset eyes to her, "It's upsetting not knowing why you have to see a doctor every three weeks, take medicine that you don't know what it's for, not knowing what happens over my summers." putting his head in his hands he felt the depression sweep over him. "I'm such a freak!" he muttered his hair falling into his eyes.

"Don't say that!" Hermione snarled at him, "You are not a freak! We'll figure this out, I promise!" she swore setting her books down. She wanted to comfort him; she had to find the answer to the puzzle.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco looked up at Severus looking worried, "You felt it?" he whispered. He couldn't believe that Harry was already coming into mate majority. "He's two years early!" he protested.

"I know Draco, trust me I know!" Severus paced his office trying to figure it out, "It has to be a mistake, his body can't be strong enough to handle it."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"I am going to try to talk to him tomorrow." Severus set aside his drink looking at his Dragon. "You know you need to talk to him as well."

"I've tried." Reaching for his drink he looked put upon. "He won't talk to me just pushes me away. I've messed up to badly with him."

"You have to keep trying he will break and talk. I'll be talking to him tomorrow, so maybe it'll get better."

"One day at a time?"

Severus nodded, "One day at a time." he agreed.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The next day saw Harry sitting in the Great Hall trying to eat his breakfast. With his stomach protesting food though he didn't think he was going to eat much. He looked down at his plate and sighed as he nibbled on his oatmeal.

"You need to try to eat Harry." Hermione sat across from him. Watching him pick at his food she was becoming increasingly worried.

"She's right mate," Ron piped up shoveling hash in his mouth.

Harry paled watching him, "I'm not hungry." he whispered. Looking away quickly he fought to keep what he had in place.

Hermione punched Ron on the shoulder, "Don't talk with your mouth full!" she scolded.

"Sorry." he muttered looking at least shameful as he swallowed.

"I'm going to head to down to Snape's." Harry muttered. Standing he wobbled a little as he headed for the dungeons. Feeling his stomach rolled again he groaned wishing that he could just throw up and get it over with. Lately he was just having dry heaves, which seemed worse. It didn't take him long to get down to the classroom. Knocking on the door he waited a moment before heading into the classroom. "Professor?"

"Come in Mr. Potter." Severus looked up from his papers. Not betraying any emotions on his face Severus watched the young boy approach him. His first assessment of the young boy had been right. He looked thin, too thin for a fifteen year old but his face was round and plump. He had an ill look to him. His face was green tinted and he looked like he was about to _be_ ill. "Feeling alright?"

Harry looked up startled at his question, Snape was concerned about him? "Doesn't matter, sir." he muttered.

"It does Mr. Potter. If you are unwell you need to see the nurse." Standing to get a better look at him he frowned.

"Can't, my doctor will be here in a week." He muttered.

"You see a doctor?"

"Yes every three weeks, I don't know why." he muttered looking away not noticing that Draco had slipped into the room, "I can never figure out why." he whispered not certain why he was confessing this to him but he found that he couldn't lie to him.

Frowning Severus couldn't believe that Albus would allow a muggle doctor into the castle. "They have never told you why you are seeing this doctor?" he asked looking worried.

"No, we probably should get back to the lesson sir." Harry whispered wanting to get off the subject of him.

Severus motioned for him to take a seat as he sat across from him, "Actually Mr. Potter, I think we need to talk about this. It's obviously bothering you. What is going on?"

Harry shook his head, "its nothing." he whispered feeling the heat in his cheeks, great he was blushing.

Shaking his head he decided to switch subjects, but he would go back to what they were talking about "Harry? Do you know about Vampires or Veela?" Severus asked wanting to open the conversation he needed to have with him.

"A little," muttering and looking away he tried to keep his hands in his lap, they were starting to shake.

"Do you know about mates? Or mate Majority?" he asked.

"What?" Looking puzzled he turned his eyes to him.

Severus sighed softly, "You Harry have what's known as Kitsune blood. It's normal all it really means for you is that your animagus will be Kitsune. The only think that will greatly impact you is the fact that you will have what are known as mates." He wanted to reach for him, something was pulling at him to just take the boy into his arms and hold him.

"Mates? More than one?" he whispered looking even more ill than he had when he sat down. It was clear that Snape wanted to get him alone for other reasons than Potion tutoring.

"Yes, have you been feeling a 'pull' towards anyone? Have you been feeling it?" He asked softly wanting to show the boy that it was alright.

Harry sat a moment before he nodded, "Yes," he whispered softly "But…I am nothing. I am a freak!"

That stopped Severus and Draco cold, "Who calls you that?" Severus asked looking concerned.

"My Uncle and Aunt." he whispered.

Reaching forward to try to comfort him Severus looked worried, "Have they hurt you?"

Harry looked away, he couldn't lie but he couldn't remember anything, "I don't know." he whispered, "Can I go now?" he asked looking pale.

"We need to talk about this, but maybe we should continue later? Let you get comfortable with what I have told you." he mused softly, he was going to talk to Mrs. Granger.

Harry stood slowly, the room was beginning to spin and he felt disoriented. The next thing he knew was darkness.

Severus snarled an oath as Draco quickly moved out of hiding to help catch Harry before he cracked his head on the stone floor. "Let's get him to my rooms." Severus muttered, "Go for Granger.' he ordered.

"Granger?!" Draco looked offended at his request.

"Now!" Severus ordered laying Harry on the sofa that was in his sitting room.

Draco bolted out of the room to look for Hermione. He didn't want her help and couldn't understand why Severus wanted her.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Hermione looked up from her books as someone called her, "What Malfoy?" she asked.

"Severus wants you, Harry collapsed." Draco looked angered and flustered.

Paling she stood, "I need to go to the tower first." she explained bolting for the tower.

"WHY?!" he demanded following her angry that she wasn't going to Severus.

"I'll explain in a minute." She called back as she skidded to a stop at the portrait and went in.

Draco stopped to wait feeling his anger come to the surface. One of his mates was hurt or sick and it was obvious that Granger knew something. He wanted her to tell him.

Hermione moved back out caring several bottles with her, "Lets go. Professor needs to know what he is taking." she explained as he led her back to the dungeons.

Severus looked up from Harry "Granger what in the hell is wrong with Harry? Why does he see a muggle Doctor and when does he come?" he fired off looking murderous.

"We don't know why but he has since he started school." Hermione answered clearly unfazed by the questions, "He takes these daily," she handed him the medications looking worried. Handing him the bottles she moved slowly around to see her friend.

Severus took he medicines, opening them he frowned smelling them. "These are not muggle medicines, these are disguised potions." he muttered looking down at Harry.

"Want me to get Poppy or have Albus call his doctor?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think it's time I took an interest in my little mates Health." Severus reached for his wand to scan him.

TBC

NOTE my poor Harry, has anyone guessed what Petunia is doing?


	3. Seeking Clan Aid

Severus scanned Harry frowning as he looked at Draco then back to Harry. How in the hell could this have happened? Who in the hell would have dared to do this? How in the hell did he mature this fast? How in the hell was he going to raise a baby? Who in the world was the Father? Was there another mate? There were no answers yet and each question gave birth to more. Brushing back the hair on his forehead, he sighed deeply. He knew that Draco was going to take this badly but there was no hope for it, he had to know. One thing was for certain he was going to have to dissect the 'medicine' that Granger had brought down from the tower.

Watching Severus Draco was becoming increasingly worried, "Severus? What is it?" he asked fearful that something was really wrong with his mate.

"Draco, he's pregnant." Severus whispered looking up at him.

Looking as if someone had hit with a leg locker curse Draco shook his head, "That's not possible."

"Well he is, tell me when he wakes." Rising he picked up the bottles.

"Where are you going?"

"To figure out what in the hell these are. Call me when he wakes!" He said firmly.

"We will," Hermione whispered looking worried as she sat next to Harry. Taking his hand, she sighed softly as Draco paced back and forth watching him.

It was close to twenty minutes later when Harry started to stir groaning groggily.

"Draco? Get Severus." Hermione ordered softly seeing that Harry was stirring. "Harry? Open you eyes."

One eye peeked open, then the other, "What happened?"

"You passed out," she explained gently as he started to sit up.

"Passed out? What?" looking around he realized that he wasn't in the infirmary, "Where?"

"Professor Snape's rooms," Hermione started when Severus entered with Draco looking worried.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" Severus asked sitting beside him he reached for his hands.

Harry pulled his hands away setting them in his lap, "Fine," he muttered looking away, "What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Harry have you been sexually active with any one?" Severus asked looking him over.

Looking up him stunned, "NO!" he stuttered. "Why?'

"You're pregnant Harry." Severus said softly.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes Potter, knocked up, a bun in the oven, a cake in the cauldron, in the family way, up the duff, shall I go on!" Draco snarled turning dark gray eyes to him.

"Draco that's enough!" Severus growled at him turning back to Harry seeing the fear in his eyes.

"That's not possible, I haven't been with any one." One tear fell as he sat trying to remember who he had been with.

"Can you remember if anyone came to the house over the summer? Were you raped?" Hermione asked softly trying to help her friend. She put her hands over his trying to offer comfort to him.

Shaking his head he sat trying to remember his summer holiday, trying to put the puzzle together, "No, not that I can remember." he whispered.

"How Fucking convenient, forgetting who you spread you legs for!" he snarled. He knew that he was saying things in the most hurtful way but he didn't give a damn. He was angry that his mate was expecting another man's bastard! It wasn't right it should have been his or Severus'.

"Draco that is enough!" Severus snarled seeing that Harry was pulling in on himself. His knees were drawn up and he was starting to cry.

"It's alright Harry." Hermione said soothingly rubbing his back.

"I can't remember! I can't!" he looked at her desperately wanting someone to believe him.

Severus rubbed his back trying to sooth him, "Harry start at the beginning of summer and tell what you do know." he encouraged getting worried.

Draco stood arms folded scowling at Severus molly coddling him. He wasn't going to believe it for a moment.

Placing his head on his drawn up knees he shook his head. "I remembered getting off the train, going home. I spent the summer at home. I remember going to the doctor but that's it." he whispered he was flustered that he couldn't think of what had happened. "It feels like I can't access part of my mind."

Shaking his head Draco snarled, "Very convenient, the little liar." he snarled.

"Draco! I said…"

"I don't care! He's a liar! He just doesn't want to admit that he's a little slut!"

Severus stood towering over him, "That is enough! Either you leave or you knock it off!" he snarled.

Draco scowled and slamming the door he left.

"He's just upset Harry, he doesn't mean it." Severus sat back down beside him.

Harry wanted to curl up in his arms and cry. The words hurt so badly that he wasn't sure if he could face Draco again. "He hates me."

"No he doesn't." Severus ran his hand through his hair trying to ease his worry. "You feel the pull towards him, don't you?"

Nodding Harry looked away for he was feeling it more towards Severus, "I swear that I can't remember."

Looking thoughtful Severus sighed, "Come sit in my lap." he whispered wanting to not only comfort him but touch him as well. He was pleased when Harry moved to sit in his lap laying his head on his chest.

Harry took a deep breath smelling the spice and cinnamon that just seemed to roll off Severus' body. It was calming and intoxicating. Nuzzling him he closed his eyes feeling his body relax.

Hermione watched with a grin, "You are his mate too aren't you sir?"

"Yes, he has two mates, me and Dragon." Severus ran hand through his hair, loving the feel of the silky smoothness. Closing his eyes to see if he could find anything buried in Harry's mind. He was worried and he had to find out what was going and fast. After a moment he pulled out of his mind looking worried, "You are blocked."

"Can you take it down?" Hermione whispered looking worried as Harry closed his eyes.

"Not with out help, I don't want to hurt him." Stroking his hair he sighed deeply.

"Professor why do I feel like I am floating?" Harry whispered.

"I am your Dom that's why. I am a Vampire Harry." he explained gently showing him the Celtic knot on his right arm, "That's the mark of my clan."

"It's beautiful," he touched the mark with a curious hands, "I want to remember, I want to know…" the tears were threatening to come foreword.

Severus wrapped his arms around him, "Go ahead and cry Harry. It's alright, I will find out what is going on I swear."

Hermione smiled softly, "I'll leave you be, if you need me let me know."

"Thank you Hermione." Severus nodded as she left.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus looked up at the massive compound that was the McFall Mansion and the home and hearth of the McFall clan. He hadn't been inside for almost fifty years and now here he was about to beg for his clan leaders help. Looking down at his mark he felt it burn. That could only mean that the council was trying to force him out of the clan. Darrias, their leader, was the only thing that was keeping him in. He knew where to find them. Striding purposefully into the entrance hall he looked around at the milling clan and moved to the council chambers. He didn't give a damn if Darrias was in council or not he was going in there and yanking him out. He couldn't and wouldn't wait.

"You can't go in there!" one of the guards spoke seeing him approach with a stormy look on his face.

"I can and I will!" Severus snarled shoving him aside and striding into the room full of council members.

Every eye in the room turned to him looking murderous. "Get out of here traitor!" one snarled starting to rise.

Severus rolled his eyes and strode to the head of the table. He knelt in front of his clan leader and whispered, "I know that I have not been a faithful servant to the clan but I am in desperate need of aid. My mate's lives are in peril and I know not where else to go. You have always told me the door was open…"

"Rise Severus." Darrias looked pleased to see him as he rose, "Alan, come with me. The meeting is closed until next month!" he ordered as he strode from the room with Severus and Alan beside him.

Darrias led them to his private study, gesturing for them to take a seat, "So Severus, what is this trouble?" he asked. He looked his wayward clan member over and smiled slightly, he hadn't changed at all.

"Some one has taken liberties with my younger mate, he is pregnant." Severus sighed as he was handed a glass that he knew was not wine.

"How is that possible?" Darrias asked looking a little alarmed, sitting up a little straighter Severus knew he had his attention. "Was he raped?"

"I don't know, his mind is blocked, I want to take it down but I am afraid of hurting him. He is also coming into his Majority. Then there is Dragon he is angry and doesn't believe Harry when he says he doesn't know." He sipped the blood that he was given, "I didn't know where else to go."

"You did right Severus. There are several things that worry me." Setting his cup aside he looked at him, "He is not seventeen right?"

"No"

"His body can not handle the dominance that comes with the mating." He whispered looking truly worried, "His magic maybe but his body isn't. How in the Hell did he reach magical maturity?"

"That is one question out of many, he has been taken medication they turned out to be a prenatal supplement, a growth potion and a potion that advances magical and physical growth." he answered.

"Another thing Severus is that if you mate with him, it could kill him or the baby. Your magic will realize that the child is not yours or Draco's and kill it. With the loss of the baby it could kill Harry then kill Draco for losing Harry!" Knowing that Draco was Veela and that the lose of one mate could kill him. Especially if Harry was the sub to him. Shaking his head he knew he had to see the boys, "Alan fetch my wife."

"But sir?" Alan wanted to protest not wanting to leave his leader alone with Severus.

"Go! Now!" Darrias snarled pleased to see that he left quickly.

Severus took a long pull of the blood he had been given and sighed, "This is good."

"Been awhile since you fed?"

"Yes," He admitted softly, "I've got a lot on my mind."

"You wanted to see me love?" Looking at the door both men smiled at the woman that graced the doorway. She stood about a petite five foot four, she had floor length wavy black hair that was pulled back out of her face. Her heart shaped face and sparkling green eyes didn't show one year of her age. The round belly though showed that Darrias was a soon to be Father.

"Yes, Severus has a problem that I am hoping you can help with." Darrias stood offering her his hand to help her sit.

"Me?"

"Yes, with your mind healing abilities, I am hoping you hold the answer." Darrias explained as he handed her a glass as well.

"Alright tell me your trouble our wayward clan mate." She grinned at Severus as he began the tale again. She was pale by the time he finished and was certain that someone or several some ones were going to die. "He must be terrified. Does he understand or really know what is going on?"

"No, I've talked to him but I haven't been able to really tell him about the mating or what could happen." Severus shook his head.

"I want them here by the end of the week! Both of them. Dragon need me as much as Harry." Jenna said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"I will bring them." Severus vowed hoping that he could save them. He could go on with out them but it would be hard and his life wouldn't be worth living. "What do I owe for this help?"

"Nothing, I know you better than the rest of clan, I know why you left. Just ignore that Bastards and don't get into too many fights." Darrias teased finishing his glass.

"Promise, thank you." Severus took his hand in a firm grip and nodded before moving out.

tbc


	4. Memories

Draco looked up scowling as Severus entered the room, "I'm busy!" turning back to his Father he wanted to do nothing more than ignore his Dom. He had always known that he was destined to be Severus mate and that he would more than likely have another mate and it angered him that Harry was being molly coddled. If he was in the same position he would be made to own up to what he had done to get himself pregnant. Not Harry though, oh no, not the wizarding world savior. He didn't care that Harry's family killed off the Dark Lord. He wanted him to be treated fairly.

"I don't care!" Severus snarled, "Lucius may I barrow your son?"

Lucius knew that Severus was the dominate in the relationship and that anything went, especially if it was to get through his thickheaded son, "Go right ahead and do what you need to do." He said setting back in his chair. He knew what was angering his son and he knew that Severus would get in hand.

"Thank you." Severus nodded to him and then turned to a very sullen Draco. "I know that you don't believe Harry, but I do…"

Draco stood cutting Severus off before he could continue, "How could you believe that little liar!" he snarled angry, "He sleeps around and gets himself knocked up and it's alright!?"

"Draco, stop it now!" Severus growled watching him he could feel his dominate side coming forward with his tirade.

"WHY? If I was in his shoes my Father would make me own up to it…"

SLAM!!

Severus slammed him and held him against the wall, it wasn't hard enough to hurt him but to scare him, "You will not speak to me in such a manner!" he snarled his eyes were glowing a deep angry red and his fangs came forward. "Do you summit and will you listen?"

Draco bowed his head and titled slightly trying to nuzzle him, "Please?" he whispered thankful that he was being set slowly to the ground.

"Now, Harry's mind has been blocked, I will be taking both of you to my clan. We have to break the barriers and find out what is going on." he explained as tenderly as he could, "I know that you are hurting and Harry is hurting just as much, please try to control your temper."

Draco looked down nodding slightly, "Fine." he whispered realizing that he was just slammed against the wall in front of his Father. He nuzzled his Dom trying to ask for forgiveness, "Kiss me?" he whispered wanting reassurance that he wasn't in to much trouble.

Severus tilted his head up and smiled softly as he leaned forward to kiss him tenderly, "I love you and I can't lose you. Until Harry proven to be lying I have to believe him."

"I'll go."

"You better." Lucius said firmly as he reached for his drink. Pleased to see that his son was willing to submit when he had to. He still had a lot to learn but he was getting better and there would be a time when he wouldn't push Severus' dominance anymore.

"Is Father coming?" Draco asked softly, he had never been to the Clan Hold and wanted someone else that he knew to be there as well.

"I don't see why he couldn't seeing who is there," looking at the glint in Lucius' eyes he smiled. Moving to sit by the fire he sighed, "I have to figure this out and Jenna is the only one I would trust."

"What of Albus? If he realizes that you are pulling Harry and Draco from class." Lucius looked worried as he sipped his wine.

"I don't care, I have a bad feeling that he is behind this." Looking at him his eyes were dark and murderous.

"Sounds about right, all he gives a damn about is power and money. Where is young Harry?"

"Asleep in my rooms, they are warded no one but myself can get in right now." Severus sighed softly, "I best get back to him. I'll see you tonight Dragon."

Draco nodded as he sat back in his seat, he watched as his mate left. Setting his drink down he sighed, "He thinks that our Headmaster is behind this but why?"

"Money son, Harry is a very powerful young man. His family is powerful and people will pay a lot of money for a wizarding child." Lucius said sure of himself.

"I still just can't believe it." he whispered looking away.

"Give him a chance Draco. That's all you can do."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry stirred groggily, he felt as if he had been run through the mill. His body hurt, his head hurt and he was still tearful. He sat up slowly not looking around, he knew that he was still in Severus' rooms. Slowly he looked up feeling a hand on his shoulder. Seeing Severus next to him he sighed, "Have you found an answer?"

"Maybe, but we'll have to leave Hogwarts and go to my clan." Severus explained, "There is so much to explain to you and I know that you are confused." He stroked his hair as he sat next to him.

"I'm afraid." Harry whispered softly one hand resting on his flat belly, "I can't raise a baby by myself, what am I going to do?" he whispered feeling the depression creep over him.

Severus gently pulled him close, "We will figure this out and you are no longer alone." he reassured softly. Pulling him close he tried to offer what little comfort he could, kissing the top of his head he sighed, "Just hang in there for me."

"I'll try." Harry whispered feeling dejected and unsure.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"So this is it?" Harry asked softly looking up at the massive hold that was McFall keep. He moved a little closer to Severus feeling nervous and unsure.

Draco looked over at him and rolled his eyes at him moving closer to Severus. He still wasn't speaking to him and was going to remain silent until he had no other choice.

"Yes, this is the Clan Hold." Severus walked up the path with Harry, Lucius and Draco beside him. "A few things to remember, be respectful, don't start fights, if you have trouble with some one come to me or Darrias."

"What do we call your Clan Leader?" Harry asked softly not wanting to anger the head of the vampires by calling him something he didn't want to be called.

"Call me Darrias or Mr. McFall if you wish." Darrias said from the door. He stood tall, taller than Severus, he had long flowing blond hair and deep black eyes. He smiled down at Harry and Draco. Beside him stood what looked to be a young boy. He stood just about waist high, had long flowing black hair and the Malfoy silver eyes. He smiled at Lucius as Darrias greeted them. "Welcome to McFall Hold. Come you must be tired and my wife is anxious to see you." he smiled softly seeing that Harry was almost behind Severus looking so worried and scared for one so young. He was pleased that they had managed to get way with out alerting Albus.

"Thank you Darrias. I never asked you when you wife is due." Severus grinned trying to lighten the mood as they moved inside the Hold.

"In three short months, finally getting my son." Darrias smiled proudly as he led them down the hall to their rooms, "I know that you four will feel better roomed close to each other. There is a guest suit that has four bedrooms, a sitting room and private baths for each room."

"That is very generous, thank you." Severus wrapped his arm around Harry then Draco trying to get them both to relax.

"Thank you from me as well, my son snores like a drunk dragon." Lucius smirked as they made their was to the suit. "I feel sorry for Severus and Harry."

"Father!" Draco groaned feeling the heat in his cheeks, he couldn't believe he had said that in front of the young boy that was walking with them. Looking around as they entered the suite, he smiled. It was a lavish suite that was decorated in deep browns and grays. He was thankful that there was no red or gold in the room. He hated Gryffindor colors, he wished that it was more to Slytherin colors but it would do. He saw a desk, with a build in bookcase beside it full of books and artifacts. Seeing the comfortable sofa beside the large fireplace with end tables and two wingback chairs that were perfect for just sitting and talking. "This is nice." he whispered looking around.

"I like to ensure my clan is comfortable and feel welcomed." Darrias smiled softly at him as they moved further into the rooms, "I'll let you four get settled, suspect that my Jenna will be by shortly."

"Thank you Darrias." Severus smiled as he moved out to tell his wife that their guest had arrived. "Well why don't we pick rooms and get settled." He suggested softly.

Harry looked up at him the uncertainty back in his eyes but he moved slowly to the nearest bedroom, without complaint.

"He's scared Severus." Lucius was watching him worried.

"He's afraid he'll be found out." Draco grumbled as he moved off to find his own room. Sullen and feeling alone he sat on the bed and sighed deeply, why did he agree to this?

Severus sighed, "I hope I survive this with my sanity." watching as his house elf put way his things he prayed that Jenna would hold the answer.

Lucius turned towards the young boy that had stayed so silent during the outburst from Draco. He smiled looking him over, "How have you been David?" he asked opening his arms to embrace him.

"I'm fine, missed you dad." Davis hugged him close, "I see my little brother is being a little bit of a handful." he smirked as they found a seat.

"Yes, one reason why we are here." Lucius smiled at his son, "I wish you would come back to the Manor."

"I want to but I can't. I still have so much to learn." He said softly, looking at his Dad he smiled, "Will I get a chance to talk to Harry? I know Jenna wants me to help." It was clear that this young boy was older that he appeared.

"Yes, I think you and Harry have a lot in common, you might be able to help him." Severus smiled as David stood.

"Let me get started." He grinned moving to the room that Harry had disappeared into. Knocking he peeked in before he entered. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged looking curious at the young boy, but he wanted a friend, "I'm Harry."

"I am David Marvolo Malfoy Riddle." He greeted seeing the shocked look on his face, "Shocker huh?

"A bit." Harry admitted looking puzzled, Draco had a brother? "Are you Draco's brother?"

"Yes, older by eight years. I'm twenty three." He smiled proud to see the shocked look on his face. "I know shocking."

"You don't look that old." Harry whispered looking him over.

"I'm a changed Vampire. Do you know the difference between changed and born?" he asked wanting to be sure that he understood their world as much as he could.

"No." Harry admitted as they sat by the fire.

"A born vampire will age until he or she is about twenty, twenty five. A changed vampire will not age, their physical appearance will stay the same."

"So, you were changed at a young age? But why?" he asked softly. "Why aren't you with your Father? Why aren't you Veela? Why didn't Lucius die when Tom was killed?"

"Dad actually." David smiled at him glad to that he was asking questions and opening up a little. "Tom Riddle was my Father there for I take after his genes. Lucius is not a full Veela that is why he didn't pass when he lost Tom." He explained with a chuckled.

"I'm sorry, you must think I am prying…" he blushed looking down at his hands.

"No, I think you need to know about your mate." His smile faded seeing the depression in his eyes, "Something wrong?"

"He doesn't want me." Harry whispered softly looking away, "He thinks that I'm lying and that I am sleeping around…" he began to cry softly feeling hands on his.

"Draco gets angry and he has a hard time letting go of it. I should know, he has been angry with me since I was thirteen years old, he was five." David handed him a glass of juice watching him.

"What happened?"

"Well, let me start at the beginning." He smiled softly, "Just before Father died Dad married Mrs. Malfoy. She didn't like me at all, because of my Father. She thought that I was going to be like him. No one really realized that my Father was crazy. The power he held made him crazy and he couldn't control it. Well, I had trouble with my magic when I was little. One day Draco was getting into my things and I got mad. I magically knocked him down three flights of stairs." he whispered seeing the shock in his eyes.

"Was he hurt?"

"He was in a magical comma for five days. Narcissa insisted that I did it on purpose. Fights ensued between her and dad. She wanted me out said that I was no good like my Father. My Dad insisted that I was family and that was the end of the discussion."

"She blamed you for what you Father did. Like me, I get blamed for things my Father did." Harry whispered softly. "Or they think that your Father was evil that you will be. Me they all think that I'm this great wizard because of what my parents did, but I'm not."

"You are more special and powerful then you think Harry. Well one day Dad went out and I went to see Draco. I just wanted to apologies, I never meant to hurt him. She found me started yelling about how I was trying to hurt him. I woke up three days later and changed. It was the only way for Dad and Severus to save me."

"So you've lived here with out your Dad." Sipping his drink he sighed, "It's hard growing up with out family, or with family that hate you."

"It is, I have tried many times to tell him that I was sorry but he won't listen. His mother has him convinced that I was trying to kill him. Don't you have Sirius Black? Isn't he your godfather?"

"Will he ever forgive me? I haven't done anything and he is angry with me." Harry asked looking worried. "And I had Sirius, after my first year he said that he couldn't see me any more. Never gave me a reason why." he whispered as one tear fell.

"We are going to try, but I will warn you he can be a tough nut to crack. Jenna and I are going to help though and if you need to talk you come find me." Looking up he smiled at Jenna and Severus. "Master Snape? Why can't Mr. Black see Harry?"

Severus looked at him shocked, "I never knew that he was out of contact with Harry."

"After my first year he told me that he couldn't see me anymore. He hasn't spoken to me since."

"I will give him a call and find out promise." Severus moved closer to him as Jenna walked beside him, "Harry this is Jenna."

"Hey Harry, making friends I see." Jenna smiled as she moved into the room with Severus and Lucius.

"Trying to." David smiled as they sat beside them.

Harry watched Jenna and Darrias a little nervous, he wanted to know what was hidden with in his mind but he was afraid. "Hello." the whisper was so soft that Jenna barely heard it.

Smiling she reached out gently and touched his hands, "I know that you are scared, this is something that is very upsetting and very frightening." She smiled, "I want to try to see just what we are dealing with. Do you think you can relax?"

"I can try." Harry whispered taking a deep breath to try to calm himself.

"Good," She smiled talking him into a slight trance before she closed her eyes. She kept her hands in contact with his but after a moment she sighed, "He's too tense, we need to try something else."

"What do you want to try?" Severus asked looking concerned.

Jenna watched Harry a moment as he opened his eyes, "Well lets try this. Severus lay out on the bed, take your shirt off. Harry lay with him put your face on his chest." She instructed as Darrias laughed.

"You've always wanted to see him with out his clothes." He smirked,

"Oh stop that!" Jenna scolded as Harry and Severus did as they were told. She sat behind Harry and talked him back into the trace with Severus joining in on the trace, "David come up behind me keep in touch with me to keep me grounded."

"Yes, ma'am." David whispered as she laid out behind Harry.

Jenna slipped into the trace with Severus and Harry feeling the worry and fear that Harry was projecting. 'Easy Harry it's alright.' she soothed mentally as she began to take down the first barrier. She frowned as she worked hoping that this wasn't going to hurt him.

Harry curled further into Severus' chest feeling the emotions that were behind the barrier that Jenna was trying to take down. Fear, anger, sadness and a sense of floating it was strange. He whimpered as the barrier finally went down and he could remember again.

MEMMORY!

Harry walked down the hall of Hogwarts clearly on his way to the Head Masters office. He spoke the password walking up the stairs that presented themselves. Knocking on the door he moved inside when Albus called him in. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Harry come in. Your Aunt and Doctor are here to see you." Albus smiled at his as he handed him a cup of tea.

Sipping the tea Harry sighed, "Do I have to?" he asked looking upset that he had to see the doctor again, "Why do I even see the doctor?" he asked looking puzzled.

"One day you will understand," Petunia said curtly clearly waiting for something to happen.

Harry turned to her looking puzzled, trying to stand he fumbled clearly disoriented. Grabbing his chair to keep himself from falling. It was clear that he had been drugged. "Professor?" he asked slurring his words as the doctor came forward.

"Come on Harry." He said roughly as he led him to a be. He laid him down grinning, "The lady that is paying has waited a long time for this," He whispered as he prepared him for the procedure. He pulled out a few vials of a white pearly liquid, "Husband died this year, this should make her really happy." He smiled as he carried out an artificial insemination, "She's sterile so we'll have to use his magic to create the baby…" he muttered as he finished. "I'll be back in two weeks to check that it took hold, bock it."

"She is paying a good price right?" Petunia asked as Albus moved forward.

"Oh yes," the Doctor smiled as the memory faded.

END OF MEMMORY!

Harry whimpered into Severus chest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was behind the other barriers. 'Why?' he whispered to Severus mentally feeling the hurt.

'We will find out.' He answered softly holding him close wanting to comfort him, 'Do you want to stop?'

'No, I have to know.' He whispered, 'Just hold me.'

'You are doing well Harry, just hang on.' Jenna sent as she started on the next barrier.

Feeling the barrier start to fall Harry clung to Severus feeling the wash of anger and sadness. 'oh…' he whimpered.

'Easy my mate.' Severus whispered pulling him close hoping to help him relax to keep the trance.

'Almost there.' Jenna sent as the barrier broke as Harry let out a chocking sob.

MEMORY FROM EARLY AUGUST!

Petunia walked beside Harry as they entered what looked like a private hospital. "Come on!" She snarled pushing him forward when he lagged behind.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." The Doctor was waiting beside the elevator scowling, "Come on before he goes into labor!" leading them down the hall to a small room.

Harry looked around clearly confused, "Why am I here?" he asked.

"You are about to have a baby Mr. Potter." The Doctor smirked at the shocked look on his face, "Yes, Mr. Potter but don't worry you won't remember soon."

Harry began to fight as he was strapped to the operating table. "Please no, don't do this." he begged as another nurse came up.

"Now be easy this won't take long." She smiled as they prepared him to deliver the baby.

"Two Fathers are anxious for this little one to enter the world…" The doctor smiled as he began the C-section.

Harry laid there crying, begging them not to take the baby. Getting just a glimpse of the crying infant he began to sob and fight the bonds that held him. "Please don't take her." he cried not understanding how he had gotten pregnant but clearly wanting the child.

"NO she has a family that is expecting her." Petunia smirked as Albus came forward from the shadows to block the memories again.

END OF MEMMOY!

Harry began to sob against Severus as he fought to hold on to the trance.

"Harry come out of the trance!" Jenna called trying to pull him out of the memory that he was trapped in.

"He's trapped in the memory." Darrias whispered watching worried.

Harry was gasping for breath feeling as if he was being suffocated under an invisible weight. He shook his head begged for the baby, begged to just see her.

"What do we do?" David looked at his Masters worried.

Shaking Harry roughly to get him out of the trance she shook her head as Severus looked at her clearly worried, "Shock him out of it!" he snarled.

Jenna reached for the ice water that sat in the pitcher beside the bed and threw it on Harry.

Harry gasped, his eyes going wide as he pulled out of the trance fore fully. "OH GOD!" sobbing heartbrokenly into Severus's chest.

Casting a drying charm on him Jenna rubbed his back to help calm him, "You did good Harry, we're stopping." she whispered.

Severus whispered softly to him to try to calm him through the hysterical sobbing. "Easy baby, it's ok. They'll pay." he vowed softly. "I am brewing a heritage potion, I want to know how many children there are."

"Might be the best, I don't want to take down the others yet. Let him rest." Jenna whispered.

"What should I do?"

"Hold him comfort him."

"They took her, she was crying, and they took her. I never got to hold her…" Harry sobbed feeling Severus pull him close. "I never got to say goodbye."

"Just relax, just relax baby. I'm here, I'll stay." Severus whispered as Jenna pressed a small vial to his lips. "Drink baby." Severus encouraged softly helping to get the calming potion down.

"I want him to sleep for a long time. Get a hold of Black get him here and do the potion tomorrow. We're going to need more help."

"I will."

"I'll let you two rest." Jenna rose as David and Darrias followed looking troubled this wasn't good.

TBC

Not Narcissa is dead in this story as well as Voldymoldy


	5. more secrets revealed

Jenna entered Severus' rooms looking worried, "Where is Severus and Harry?" She asked seeing Draco by the fire.

"Still sleeping. What happened last night?" He asked, setting his plate aside he looked a little confused about all the fuss. "Father won't tell me anything."

"We broke two of the barriers last night and Harry went into hysterics." she explained softly. "I suspect that Sev will explain and he may need your help today." She explained softly.

"Alright." Looking towards the bedroom door as Severus stepped out he stood to hand him a drink.

"You look like you haven't slept." Jenna said softly.

"I haven't, I just now got Harry to sleep. He cried all night, I still don't see how it was kept from him." Sipping his drink he looked at her hoping that she had an idea.

"Darrias was wondering the same thing. We know that he had a glamour on to hid it from everyone and he thinks that it was kept from Harry by the same thing. A glamour on his mind, if he looked at himself he wouldn't see anything wrong with himself. It's old magic but it can be done." Jenna sighed, "We need to call Black and get him here."

"Yes and start the potion." Severus nodded, "How can we test your theory about the mental glamour? We've already taken the other glamour off."

"Ask him what he sees when he looks in the mirror, if he doesn't describe himself as we see him then I have to figure out how to brake it." Jenna said softly.

"Ok, let me go call Black then I Draco and I will start the potion." Severus sighed softly.

Draco looked a little upset, what if he didn't want to help? "Why do you need my help?" Severus was a Master in potion he could handle it with out him.

Severus turned to him his eyes lowing an angry red, "Because I said so." he growled.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Draco looked away clearly nervous.

"I'll tend and stay with Harry, I don't think it's wise to leave him alone." Jenna smiled moving to the bedroom door.

"Thank you Jenna." Severus smiled softly at her as he turned to make the fire call.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Remus and Sirius Black walked down the hall of McFall Hold looking worried. "What's going on Darrias?" Remus asked soothing the little baby he held in his arms.

"Severus will have to explain what's going on. It's…" He paused trying to think of the appropriate wording, for what was happening to young Harry. "Twisted." He whispered.

"What? You are making no sense." Sirius looked worried for his young Godson. Ever since had to break contact with him he felt as if something was seriously wrong.

"Just wait." Darrias sighed knowing that Severus would be the better one to explain it. He walked with the pair down the halls hoping that they could help with the trouble that Harry was in, "How old is the baby?" he asked watching the little one.

"She was born in early August so she's two almost three months. Can't believe that Christmas is next month." Sirius smiled at his daughter. "She's our miracle, our little Serena."

"She's precious." Darrias watched the baby a moment more with a slight frown before he stopped, knocking on Severus' door. "They're here." he called opening the door.

Severus rose as they entered, his eyes fell on the infant in Remus' arms and his eyes flashed red, "YOU SOORY BASTARD!" he snarled slamming Sirius against the wall. "How you could you do that to him?!" he demanded.

"YOU COLD BLOODED SNAKE! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Fighting back he knocked the Vampire back not wanting his daughter hurt.

Severus didn't bother to answer as he lunged again intent on ripping his throat out. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU BASTARD!" he snarled.

Remus quickly found a safe place for little Serena and with Darrias help separated the two, "What is the hell is going on?" He asked as he pulled Sirius aside seeing the bloody nose and black eye.

Darrias had managed to get Severus aside, "Let him talk. What happened?" he asked trying to calm his angered clan mate.

"That baby is Harry's." Severus whispered the look in his eyes spoke volumes to his clan leader, he was hurting and wanting to rip Sirius apart.

"Take it easy." Darrias whispered looking back to Remus and Sirius.

"Serena?" Sirius looked around for his little girl, clearly worried.

"Right here." Remus moved to the corner and picked her up out of the chair, "I didn't want her hurt."

"Why do you think I didn't go after you, sick Bastards!" Severus glowered.

Sirius glared back clearly confused as to why he was so pissed off, "What in the hell have I done to deserve this? We came at your request."

"You raped Harry, it's no wonder you decided not to have contact with him." Severus snarled.

Remus and Sirius looked at him shocked and speechless, "Raped? I've never touched him!" Sirius looked hurt. "There is a magical restraining order against me. I'm not supposed to go near him while he is living with his Aunt and Uncle." he explained trying to control his own temper.

"Then how do you explain the baby? Born In early August?" Severus asked his arms folded looking ready to tear him apart.

"We had a surrogate," Remus explained softly trying to make sense of it, "Her name was Martha De'vale."

"Albus recommended her." Sirius added glaring back, "Who raped Harry?"

"It sound like you two were taken for fools." Darrias said softly, "Show them the paper Severus."

Slowly Severus handed them a piece of parchment, he didn't explain anything he just wanted to see their reaction to it.

Looking over Sirius' shoulder as he unrolled the parchment he felt like he was about to faint. "This is a heritage tree." he whispered.

"Very good read it!" Severus snarled.

Sirius looked the paper over seeing Harry at the top with the label of paternal Dad. There were four lines leading to different men, the first was to Roockwood another joined it showing a baby boy was born on August 8th 1992. A second line went to Avery another joined it showing a baby boy born August 15th 1993. A third line went to Albus another line showed a boy born on August 29th 1994. The last line nearly sent Sirius to the floor, it was his name the line joined to Serena's born August 6th 1995. then the last was Ogden the due date July 14th 1996.

"Oh my God! I swear to you Severus we didn't know. Albus set up a meeting with Martha, we met her, loved her. She agreed and the next thing we knew Sirius was well, you know…"

"Did you sleep with her or was it through the doctor?" Severus asked looking a little complacent.

"I'm not comfortable with women, so I, you know." Sirius sighed softly looking a little embarrassed.

"You jacked off in a cup and didn't stay to watch them do the procedure?"

"She didn't want us in there, we went to all the appointments." Remus fired back, "We'd never hurt Harry."

"My God they've been doing this since he was eleven. It's a miracle they didn't kill him." Sirius whispered his black eyes still fixed on the parchment.

"They were trying to, along with me and Draco." Severus snarled. "He's going into to mate Majority, two years early."

Looking stricken he sat down heavily, "But with him pregnant and it not being yours or Draco's, it'll kill him."

"Then Draco, then me." Severus sat knowing that they had to be telling the truth. "We have to tell Harry about…" his eyes fell on to the baby in Remus' arms.

"Yes, we do." Sirius said softly, "What are going to do?" looking down at his daughter he felt a heavy weight on his heart. "I swear I never realized that he had Harry be the surrogate. We were not in the delivery room, the baby was delivered before we got there." he whispered. "We were just happy to hold her, to finally have her."

"Was he raped?" Remus asked again looking worried for his godson. They had never wanted to lose contact with him but with restraining order they had no choice.

"I don't know, we haven't taken all the barriers down yet. The only ones we got down last night were the conception of the baby he is caring now and Serena's birth." Looking away from he sighed remembering Harry crying and begging for the little baby, "It was bad, sent him into hysterics. He didn't go to sleep until I put him to sleep."

"Where is Dragon?" Darrias asked looking around for the young boy.

"Walking with his Father. I was trying to explain what was going on and he wouldn't listen. Ruined my first batch, Lucius went walking with him hoping to get through to him. For some reason I can't." Severus said softly as Jenna entered the room.

"Let me go talk to him." Darrias nodded looking thoughtful.

"Thank you." Severus nodded to him as he turned to Jenna, "How is he?"

"He's waking up," Jenna looked worried, "We have to tell him about all the babies."

"I know," Standing Severus took the paper not looking forward to this.

"I hope this doesn't break him." Darrias said as he moved to the door.

"He's already broken, we have to put him back together." Severus replied looking grim.

"The only way to do that is to give his mind back to him." Jenna nodded as Sirius stood.

"May I see him? After we tell him Remy can come in with the baby." Sirius suggested wanting to help explain his side of all of it.

"Yes, come on." Severus nodded moving to the bedroom as Darrias moved out to find Draco.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, his hands shook slightly and silent tears still fell. Looking up as they entered the room his eyes landed on Sirius, "Paddy?" he whispered he looked as if he was about to burst into tears again.

"Harry, it's alright." Sirius looked at Severus, "Can I hold him?" he didn't want to anger the vampire by touching his mate if he didn't want anyone to.

"Yes" Severus whispered, he knew that Sirius wouldn't do anything stupid.

Sirius moved quickly to gather the young teen into his arms, "I know, it's ok." he whispered.

Harry clung to him crying, "Why did you leave me? Why weren't you there when I needed you?" Tears fell as he asked. His shoulders shook as he sobbed into his godfathers chest.

"I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't, not while you were at your Aunt and Uncles. There is a magical restraining order against me. If I had gotten near that house they would have put me in prison." he explained softly. He held him close to let him cry, "Severus has also told me a little but about what is going on."

"It hurts," Harry whispered through the tears, "I'm afraid to know what's behind the other barriers."

"Harry we think we know." Severus sat next to them, he watched Harry a moment before handing him the parchment, "I did a heritage potion while you were sleeping," he explained softly, "I took a little of your blood and with the potion and a spell this is what appeared."

Harry let Sirius go a moment as he reached for the paper. Reading it he grew pale as he turned his eyes to Severus and then Sirius, "Why?"

Sirius look Harry's hands into his, "Harry, I swear on my life that we didn't know. Remus and I have wanted a baby for so long, Albus came to us and told me he found a surrogate mother. We met a Martha De'vale, we went through the process, even went to all the appointments but that paper proves that Remus and I were taken for fools." Sirius looked worried as he tried to sooth Harry.

Looking down at the paper Harry sat speechless, he wanted to believe him but he wasn't certain if he could. Looking up as he felt another set of hands on his, he looked up uncertainly at Severus.

"I'm willing to show you the memories, I don't want you to think that I would allowed this Pup." Sirius whispered hoping that Harry would forgive him.

"I want to see but why don't theses babies have names?" running a finger down the names of the Fathers and the unnamed children.

"In some families they believe in not naming a child until they reach a certain age. I wasn't named until I was five." Sirius whispered.

"Why?"

"To ensure that the child survives his infancy, if a child dies some families don't want to get too attached. By naming a child you form a bond with the baby. Some families also believe that naming them when they are older they'll be able to pick a more suitable name." Severus picked up the conversation.

Falling silent he felt a the tears fall again, "I have four babies? This isn't fair!" leaning into Severus shoulder he knew that Severus wouldn't want to find the children. Why would he, they weren't his or Draco's, he cried softly as he felt Sirius rub his back.

Jenna watched from the door motioning for Remus to enter the room she knew that he had to see the one baby they had in their mist. She watched as he moved into the room cradling the little one in his arms.

Harry looked up at him and froze, there was a hunger in his eyes as they landed on the baby. He looked away wanting but not wanting to hold the baby, he knew that he couldn't take the baby from them, he couldn't be that cruel. It was clear that they wanted and loved her.

Sirius looked up and motioned for Remus to join them, reaching to take the baby he turned to Harry, "It's alright Harry."

"I can't, I can't take her from you." he cried clearly wanting to hold the baby but not wanting to form an attachment to her.

Sirius gently placed the baby into Harry's arms, "We are not going to keep her from you. You need to be able to hold her and be apart of her life."

Harry chocked on a sob as he held the little baby that was his daughter, "She's so small."

"Right now she weighs eight pounds, she was born five pounds." Remus said softly watching them, "We named her Serena."

Gazing down at the baby Harry swallowed hard, "It's perfect."

Serena opened her eyes and gazed at the young stranger that was holding her. She had dark green eyes and messy black hair. She had a round face and was rapped in a white blanket that was trimmed in lace. One tiny hand was unwrapped and she grasped Harry's finger.

"She's beautiful," He whispered he was about to hand her back to Sirius when Sirius just smiled.

"You hold her as long as you want." He whispered, "When you want we'll dive the pensive and I'll show everything I know."

"Thank you Sirius," Severus looked down at the baby pulling Harry close to him. He wanted to know what he knew and how they had convinced them that this Maria had been pregnant.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Darrias moved out to the gardens seeing Lucius walk beside Draco. He watched as the young Veela kept his head bowed and looked just so upset. Moving out he smiled softly, "Lucius? May I join you?" He asked hoping that he could through to the young boy.

"Of course," Lucius nodded as Draco looked away from the leader.

Darrias began to walk beside the two, "I want to show Draco something." he hinted leading them down another intricate stone path. Walking in silence for a little ways he smiled sadly, "It's hard not knowing how to help someone you love who is in pain. It's hard looking at the prospect of raising someone else's baby." he whispered leading them to a burial plot. He lead them to a small grave that was marked by an angle holding a tiny baby. The grave stone read. 'Here lies Robert McFall taken away in the dawn of life'

Draco looked up at Darrias clearly wondering why he was being shown this. "Your son?"

"Yes, my mate, my Jenna." he paused a moment, it had been so long ago yet so hard to tell, "She was taken from me by someone I thought was a friend. While I was way my 'friend' and I someone I never knew took my mate from the hold. They then beat her until she lost the baby. She was then raped several times." he whispered, "It took my Father and his mate to help me find her and get her out. Then after we buried my son I was given the news I didn't want, she was pregnant again."

"What did you do?" Draco asked softly.

"I took her in my arms and held her," he replied softly "What else could I do? She didn't ask for it, she didn't want them to hurt her." Looking up at a young beautiful woman that was moving up to them he smiled. She looked like Jenna, long flowing deep red hair, sparkling black eyes, "I then raised Kailey as my own."

Draco looked up at the young woman then way, "How do we know he didn't ask to do this? How do we know that he isn't lying? He's Albus' Golden boy. If Albus had asked him to do he might have agreed." Draco fired back looking confused and uncertain.

"If the Headmaster had come to you and asked you to bare children at age eleven. Would _you_ have agreed?" Lucius asked him looking a little angry at his son. It was also clear that he was getting very annoyed with his attitude.

"Of course not!"

"Then why should it be any different for Harry? Why block the memories if he agrees?" Kailey asked softly as she stepped up beside Darrias.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked up as they sat near the pensive, "I'm afraid." he whispered looking at the silvery liquid that was floating in the bowl.

"We're right here." Severus pulled him close as they dove into Sirius' memories.

SIRIUS' MEMORIES!

They landed into the sitting room of number twelve Grimwald place. Looking around they saw Albus and Sirius sitting by the fire they were sipping wine and appeared to be in a deep conversation about something, "You know that no surrogate is going to accept us and ever since the Ministry passed that order on Werewolf's…" he stopped sighing wishing that his Remus could carrier children, but the Ministry had passed that dammed law. If Remus wanted to live he had to be sterile so he had to take a sterilization potion.

"I know that, that is why you need a special surrogate. Martha helps families in your shoes." Albus smiled at him as he sipped his wine, "You need to meet her."

"Alright, I'll talk to Remy." Sirius agreed though he didn't seem happy about it. They had met and visited with many surrogates and no one would accepted them once they realized what Remus' condition was.

SCENE CHANGE!

Remus stood by the door dressed in his best along with Sirius. He was fussing over his tie and clearly nervous, "Are you sure I look alright? What if we screw this up?" he whispered as Sirius batted his hands away and straightened the tie.

"Now stop, we'll be fine and if it doesn't work then we are just in the same boat as we were before." He said simply clearly not wanting to get his hopes up. He knew that not many women wouldn't agreed to place an infant into the care of a person like Remy, "I have dinner prepared and waiting for us in the formal dinning room everything is set now just relax."

A few seconds later the door bell rang. Sirius took a deep breath and moved to answer the door. He couldn't blame Remy for being so jumpy. He was too but he refused to let it show. He didn't want to get his hopes up again just to have a knife plunged into his heart. Opening the door he smiled at the pair on the door step. "Good evening and welcome to our home."

Moving in Albus introduced Martha to Remus and Sirius. She was a short middle aged woman, with short blond hair, hazel eyes and was dressed in a beautiful dress of deep reds and ambers.

Harry gasped seeing the woman, turning to Severus he whispered, "That's the nurse! From the surgery, when Serena was born."

Severus turned his attention back to the woman realizing that Harry was right, "So she was in on it too." he mused.

They watched as the four of them had a light dinner and desserts. They were laughing and appeared to be having a great time.

SCENE CHANGE!

Standing in a doctors office Sirius and Remus were both listening to the Doctor tell them what was going to happen. They then gave Sirius the cup and gave them a room.

"I cut this one short, there was really nothing to this visit." Sirius explained looking embarrassed again.

"On the contrary, that is Harry's 'Doctor'. The man the has caused him all this trouble." Severus replied as the Doctors office changed and Martha was laying on the examine table. Her belly was round and she looked healthy and happy.

They watched as the 'Doctor' preformed a sonogram of the baby instead of doing the reveal spell that Severus knew so well.

"So, that is how they pulled it off, they recorded the baby through that sonogram then just played it back for you two and made it look like an examine." Severus muttered, it was clear to all of them that the doctor was not a muggle doctor but a full wizarding healer.

The scene changed again and Sirius and Remus were standing in the middle of a nursery. They were smiling and laughing as they unpacked their purchases for the new baby. The room was decorated in light pinks and purples and the crib was clearly hand crafted with unicorns carved into it.

"It's perfect," Remus smiled pulling Sirius close, "Our baby, any day now we'll be bringing home a baby." he muttered looking happy and clearly bewildered, "Fathers."

Sirius smiled, "That has a wonderful sound," he smiled as the fire place became active.

"Sirius, Remus? Martha is in labor and about to deliver you better get here." Albus called through the fire.

"On our way." Sirius smiled as they moved to the fire place and called out the name of the hospital.

They landed in the waiting room looking around for anyone to tell them what was going on. They looked down the hall to see the Doctor moving to them smiling, "You have a daughter." he laughed, "She just couldn't wait to join the world."

Sirius took the newborn into his arms smiling, "How's Martha?"

"Resting comfortably, you'll be able to see her soon." he promised.

Severus, Harry and Sirius watched as the Doctor left the new parents alone it was clear that the elaborate scam that Albus, the doctor, the nurse and Petunia had pulled off worked well. "They know what they are doing and they do it well." Severus remarked, "How much did you pay? Or did you pay?"

"Of course we paid that's how it works. We paid all medical and then paid Martha 145,000 gallons." Sirius answered as they pulled out of the pensive.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed looking depressed and angry.

"We were desperate and Albus knew it and took advantage of it." Remus whispered.

Harry sat beside Severus trying not to become tearful as he thought of Albus, "How could he do this to me? I thought of him as a my grandfather." the whisper was faint and full of pain.

Severus pulled him close and held him, "I have a feeling I know, that man can never have enough money or power." he answered. "It's late, why don't you get some sleep? I'll be back in a little bit, I just want to check on Dray first."

Harry looked up at him and nodded, "Alright." he whispered "What are we going to do?"

"Severus leaned down and kissed him, "Let me worry about that ok?"

"Ok." Harry stretched out as Severus pulled the covers up and curled up into the feather bed. He was grateful that someone was willing to take care of things.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco entered the suite seeing Sirius and Severus move out of Harry's bedroom. He turned to go his rooms when Severus stopped him.

"Dragon? Are you alright?" Severus asked wanting to comfort him as well and hating that he was being pushed away.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Severus moved the two steps toward him and pulled him into his arms, "Please Dray, talk to him or me. He needs you as much he needs me."

"I can't, I still can't believe this." Draco tried to pull away feeling as if his world was out of his control.

"Even when the proof is right here." Gesturing to Sirius and Remus he looked down at him hoping to get through to him.

Draco looked over at the men and sighed, "I just want to sleep." he whispered softly as Jenna entered to check on Harry.

"Alright." Severus let him go and watched him move to his rooms.

"Still fighting the facts?" Jenna asked as she moved to them.

"Yes, what are we going to do?" Severus sighed looking at the closed door. Knowing that he should just go in there and set him down but he didn't think it was a wise idea, "Should I just leave him be?"

Jenna paused thoughtful for a moment, "Right now yes. Let him have time to think about what Darrias has told him. Then I'll go talk to him." She smiled, "I'm going to check on Harry and make sure that we can attempt another barrier brake."

"When do you want to try again?"

"A few days, I don't want to overwhelm him." Jenna sighed softly as she moved to the bedroom. She smiled sadly seeing that Harry had curled up into the blankets, silent tears streaming down his face, "Hey, want to talk?"

Harry looked up at her, wiping his eyes, "I really don't know how to say what I'm feeling."

Sitting on the edge of the bed she brushed back his hair, "Confused, angered, frightened, upset, betrayed?" she hinted.

"All of them and more," Harry whispered not realizing that Severus had stepped into the room, "I want the babies, but I can't raise them and Severus, Draco…" he shook his head, " They won't want them. They're not theirs, I want to be sure that they are alright and not being treated like me but…" he looked lost.

Jenna smiled, "I think you'll be surprised my little Kit. Try to relax, I just want to look you over no braking tonight, you need more rest."

Harry closed his eyes trying to relax when he felt Severus lay behind him. The smell of cinnamon and spice seemed stronger. It was intoxicating as he leaned back into his arms, "You smell so good."

"So do you, vanilla and fresh strawberries is what you smell like to me." Severus whispered with a slight smirk.

"Looks good try to get some more sleep alright?"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry whispered he smiled as she kissed his cheek and headed out.

Severus smiled as he pulled him close, "I swear to you Harry that those babies are coming home. They will not stay where they are."

Gasping slightly in surprise Harry rolled over to face him, "Really?"

Severus kissed him, "I swear, now sleep my young lover." He held him as his mind raced with the new information. One thing was certain everyone who had a hand in hurting his mates were going to pay.

TBC


	6. The first rescue

Draco stood beside Harry's bed looking down on his sleeping form. Harry was wrapped in the warm auburn and brown down comforter. He looked so small and petite under the heavy blanket. Watching him as he slept he felt so guilty, he sat gingerly on the side and brushed back his hair, "What have I done to you?" he whispered he had been so angry when they had found out he was pregnant. It should never should have been, the first child Harry was supposed to of carried should have been his, "I have been nothing but a bastard, I don't deserve you." he wasn't angry at Harry, not anymore. He had never meant to hurt him but he was never good with words when he was angry and usually said things that he should have kept behind his teeth.

"Draco?" Moving from the shadows Jenna looked at him concerned, she had been sitting with Harry since Severus was out and was pleased to see him there. "Everything alright?"

Shaking his head he turned away, "I've messed up so badly with him. I never meant to hurt him but I was angry, I said thing I never should have said." he whispered softly so he wouldn't wake Harry up. Looking away from the vampire he watched Harry a moment smelling the sent that Severus had described to him, vanilla and strawberries. He had to smile at that that was one of his favorite desserts. Fresh ripe strawberries and vanilla cream.

"You know Draco he wants you, he needs you. One of Harry's gifts is he forgives the people he loves almost immediately. You need to talk to him, but is there more going on?" She asked wanting him to just lay it all out in the open with her, she knew that there was more to his anger than that he was showing. "You barely speak to Severus right now…Why?" she hinted.

"I was angry at him and myself," he whispered, "For four years Harry has been right in front of us. I used to pick at him wanting him to pay attention to me. I never saw the trouble he was in, neither did Severus. I was angry that no one saw it. How stupid could we have been?" he asked he didn't look away from Harry as he paused to think back to the pervious years. "How could we have missed the pain he was in? How did we not see it?"

"Some times Dragon trouble is masked so well that the people that should see it don't until its too late. Be thankful that we caught this now, if we hadn't Severus would have just mated with him and killed all of you." She whispered softly.

"How are we going to raise another mans baby?" Draco whispered softly wanting answers. He didn't want to hurt the child by rejecting it but to have another mans child running around their home was not going to be easy.

"That's where I come in, trust me it won't stay another mans child." She promised as Harry whimpered in his sleep.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmares, we have uncovered a little more than just the delivery of Serena and the conception of the new baby. It turns out that his Aunt is a very cruel woman." Jenna rubbed his hand to offer comfort, "Usually Severus is here to comfort him but he's hunting tonight." she explained.

"No, no…" the frown line on Harry's face spoke volumes to Draco. He paused lowering his own occlumency barriers and nearly cried feeling the pain he was in.

"I should have lowered my barriers sooner." he whispered. "Why am I so stubborn?" he muttered.

"You just take after your Father." Jenna grinned as Harry cried out his eyes flying opening.

"Easy Harry." Draco soothed him softly as Harry looked around wildly clearly expecting something or someone to be there.

Harry cried softly, "I hate these dreams." he muttered softly looking away when he realized that he was still at the hold and that he was safe.

"I know but Severus and I are here and we are not going to let anyone hurt you again." he vowed as he brushed back his hair.

Harry looked up at him clearly pleased that he was there "Stay with me?" asked softly wanting to and needing to be held.

"Forever." He vowed softly as he stretched out beside him and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, I can't promise that it won't happen again but I can promise to try harder." he whispered softly.

Harry snuggled next to him, "Just one more then to love about you." he whispered.

Severus stood by the door smiling seeing the pair of the curled up together. Winking at Jenna as he crawled into the bed and pulled his boys to him.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"I want to be apart of this." Draco said firmly as he watched his brother enter the room, "I need to be apart of it." Crossing his arms he looked at Severus expecting him to tell him no.

Severus smiled, "Come on," he gestured for him to join them on the bed as David moved to stand beside Jenna.

Harry smiled as Draco took his hand as he stretched out on the bed, "Why can't I 'smell' Dray?" he asked realizing that his sent wasn't there.

"It's just weak, as he reached his mate majority his sent will get stronger." Severus smiled grateful that his mates were starting to act like they should.

"Alright," Harry smiled still uncertain about the mate majority that Severus kept mentioning. One thing he did know was that the pull towards Severus felt stronger than before. He didn't understand it and wasn't certain what was going to happen with the 'mating' that was being talked about. "Are we going to do this like last time?"

"Yes, Draco link in through Severus that way if something goes wrong we can pull you out." Jenna instructed as she sat next to Harry.

"What do you mean wrong?" Draco asked looking concerned.

"Last time Harry got trapped in the memories and we had to shock him out of it by throwing a pitcher of ice water on him." Severus explained softly as he pulled Harry to his bare chest.

Harry took a deep breath and sighed, "its getting stronger." he muttered starting to feel as if he was drunk.

Severus looked at Jenna that was not a good sign his body was going into heat and was going to want Severus to consummate the relationship, "We'll have to talk to you about some things later." he whispered.

"I do have some questions." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes. Feeling Severus and Draco slip into the trace with him he felt relaxed and ready to face the next challenge.

Jenna and David soon joined them immediately setting to work on the next barrier.

Harry whimpered as he felt the barrier slip, he could feel anger and sadness, with one final push the barrier broke.

MEMORIES!

"Now stop struggling or it'll just be worse!" Petunia scolded as Harry fought against her. They were back in the headmaster's office in a small room off to the side. "Lay down!"

"No! Why am I here? Why do I have to do this?" Harry asked clearly desperate for answers as to why he was there.

The doctor growled a curse, "Where is Albus?" he demanded, "He set this one up." he growled.

"I'm right here, sorry that I'm late." Albus walked into the room looking cool and confidant. "What is the trouble?"

"He's fighting us." Petunia snarled slapping Harry across the face as he tried to pull away.

"Harry my boy, calm down. I'll tell you what is going on." Albus smiled as Harry stopped fighting. Moving to stand in front of Harry he smiled, "You are the luck one to carry a baby for your Godfather." he smiled as he magically strapped him to the table.

Harry tried to fight the bonds as the doctor moved to him, "He needs to stop fighting or it wont take." he warned, as he set up the vials he needed.

"Oh alright. I like a challenge though." Albus sighed as he moved to the bed, "Now Harry, stop fighting you know that you want this." he muttered and with a wave of his wand Harry stopped fighting and laid there as the Doctor preformed the insemination.

"Have to admit," the doctor smiled as he held up the vial that had Sirius 'sample' "He sure is paying a lot of money." he didn't look phased that he was getting paid to hurt the child that was laying in front of him.

"I know, just think about how much will be yours." Petunia smiled as the memories faded as Albus blocked them again.

END OF MEMORY!

Harry whimpered, 'They told me that it was Sirius?' he whispered mentally as Severus held him close.

'Cold heart bastard!' Draco snarled finally seeing the truth was starting to drive home the fact that he had been an ass, 'Can we take him down first?'

'Albus? Yes, we have to get the baby he has.' Severus reassured rubbing Harry's back to sooth him. 'You are doing good baby.'

Harry nuzzled him as he let the memory sink in, 'This hurts so much.' he whispered feeling as if he was nothing but a baby.

Draco caught the feeling and sent a silent pulse of reassurance, 'You are not being a baby, it's ok to hurt.' he sent feeling the approval Severus sent to him. It was clear that their Dom was pleased to see that he was finally stepping up to the plate.

'Ready?' Jenna asked she wanted to give Harry that moment of adjustment before trying the barrier they were all leery of. They knew that the birth of Albus's son had to be hidden there.

Shuttering Harry sighed deeply, 'Yes.' he said firmly after a moment. 'Just hold me.' he whispered again wanting the comfort Severus and now Draco was offering him.

David shifted as he focused down again, 'A little at a time?'

'Yes, a little at a time.' Jenna sent back as the began to take the barrier down.

'Easy Harry,' Severus held him tighter when he felt him shake.

'It hurts worse than last time,' he whispered as Draco added his love and encouragement.

'Almost there, you are doing wonderfully,' David sent wanting to let him know that he was doing well. He was pleased that Harry was able to relax so well, that they were able to break this with out physically hurting him.

Harry cringed and cried out as the barrier went down again.

MEMORY!

Harry laid in his bed at his Aunt and Uncles feeling miserable. He cried out as the pain intensified, curling around his belly trying to relieve the pain. He was alone; his family had gone out for shopping. Feeling as if someone was stabbing him just behind his navel he tried to stand to make his way to Hedwig. Not sure as to who he was going to send to for help he just wrote a note, attached it to her leg and sent her out. Crawling back to his bed he laid there crying waiting for the pain to end or to just die. He secretly hoped that his would be the end that maybe someone on the other side finally took pity on him and would just let him join them.

About twenty minutes later the door opened as Albus stepped in with the Doctor and the nurse, "Why the hell did she leave him?" the doctor demanded looking murderous as he moved to the bed. "Where are they?"

"They went shopping." Harry cried softly as he was laid back.

"Great!" Albus snarled hearing the car pull up; peering out the window he was Vernon and Petunia get out of the car. Dudley must have been at a friend's house, "I'll get Petunia get him the hospital."

"Can't, we'll have to do this here!" the Doctor snarled.

Albus sighed at the man, "Do it, Voleur!" he moved out to find Petunia without alerting Vernon.

Dr. Voleur looked down at Harry as the nurse moved up to assist, "Be easy."

"What's wrong with me?" Harry whispered feeling the pain ebb as the nurse rubbed what looked like a lotion on his belly.

"You'll see."

Albus moved back in with Petunia, "Why did you leave him alone?!" he demanded clearly angry with the woman. "You knew he was close!"

"I had to get Duddykins his snacks. The surgery was scheduled for next week!" Petunia fired back as they entered.

"Where is Vernon?" Albus asked noticing that the oaf of a husband wasn't following.

"I sent Vernon back out, told him that I forgot a few things, he wont bother us."

"Good." Albus moved in as the Doctor delivered the baby.

Harry watched as the baby was wrapped up and passed to Albus, "A baby? How?" he whispered.

Albus smiled proudly, "My son, you will be powerful and do everything I tell you to. The wizarding world will fear you." he muttered.

Harry felt as if he was floating as he watching with tears streaming down his face, "Why?' he felt his eyes closed.

"He's lost a lot of blood…"

"Let me block the memories then heal him." Albus whispered as the memory faded.

END OF MEMORY!

Harry gasped crying, "Oh my god he's…" he couldn't finished the sentence as the thought of what he could be doing to the little baby sank in. 'No he can't.' he cried into Severus' chest as Draco and Severus looked up at Jenna clearly pissed off.

"So, he wants a child that is powerful and he can control." She muttered as she rubbed his back to sooth him.

Harry looked up at Severus, "What now?"

"You take a nap; I'm going to talk with…" He was cut short by an alarm coming from his robes.

"What in the hell!" Draco jumped looking at Severus as he moved to fetch his robes.

"My two way mirror." he answered pulling out the small mirror to see a very distressed Hermione. "Hermione?"

"Professor? I need help," she looked over her shoulder as tears streamed down her face, "Albus is tearing apart the school looking for you three. He's threatening Veritaserum on us."

"Hold on I'll come get you." Severus nodded as he rose.

"Thank you, should I meet you some where?" she whispered but before he could answer someone grabbed her from behind.

"Let her go Albus!" Severus snarled.

"You want her come get her!" he then shattered the mirror.

Harry went to get up looking worried, "We have to get her, we have to help."

Draco pushed him back on to the bed, "You need to rest."

"But." Harry clearly wanted to go and help rescue his friend.

"We'll get her back." Leaning down he kissed him tenderly, "I promise to come back with her and the baby." he vowed softly.

"Can I help?" Sirius asked from the door.

"What about me? Please?" David piped up looking eager. He wanted to give that old man a piece of his mind.

Draco looked at his brother a littler leery, he still didn't trust him. Looking back to Severus he knew that he had the final say in who could go.

"Lets go." Severus nodded, "Fetch Darrias as well, I think he'll enjoy a little fight."

"As will I" Lucius smirked from behind Sirius. "Who's ass do we get to kick first?"

"Albus." Jenna looked back to Harry, "I'll sat here with Harry."

"Good cause you are not going." Darrias popped in at that moment, "We should probably get moving." he advised before he kissed his wife with one hand on her belly, "I'll return."

"I know." Jenna smiled at him as the baby kicked his hand.

The group left as Jenna pulled Harry close to her, "It's going to be alright Harry, you'll see." she promised.

Remus joined them with Serena in his arms, "I hope they kick his ass."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Will be dumb enough to stay at the school?" Lucius smirked as they stepped out into the cool day light. He pulled his traveling cloak around himself as he turned to Severus.

"I hope he's not that stupid, he'll probably have Hermione and the baby at his family home." Severus pulled Draco close, "Don't you get hurt alright? I want you to get the baby and get back!" he ordered softly.

Draco looked hurt at the request, "But…" he stopped he knew why, he was not able to tap into his full magic and if it came down to a full blown battle then he might get hurt even killed, "I promise." he vowed.

Severus held him a moment, "That doesn't mean that if you are attacked that you can't fight back."

Draco nodded, "I swear to be careful, lets go."

"I know where it is, I'll apparate Sirius." Darrias nodded.

"I'll go with Dad." David took his arm and a moment later the group was gone.

The appeared in front of a large manor house, it was four stories high and completely over grown. The ivy went up the sides of the house and the bushes hadn't been trimmed in what looked like years.

"I would never raise an infant in such squalor." Lucius snarled as they moved slowly up the path.

"It's a glamour," Severus snarled, "He wants people to think this house is abandoned." Approaching slowly he peered into the window and saw a young woman pacing in front of the fire. She was tall, with short-cropped brown hair and blue eyes. She held in her arms a baby about one year old and clearly upset. He watched as she moved off and up the stairs, "Probably heading to the nursery." he muttered.

"I'll head for the upstairs." Draco muttered looking up at the balcony above him, he then grabbed a hold of the trellis and climbed up.

"David go with him." Darrias ordered.

"Yes Master." David grinned looking up a moment he jumped landing on the balcony. He turned grinning at Draco's stunned face, "It's just a talent."

Draco muttered a curse as he peered into the room that was beyond the balcony, "Empty," he muttered pulling his wand, "Get your wand out!" he hissed looking irritated that he was just standing there defenseless.

"I don't need a wand." David shook his head as he moved to open the door. "Locked." Grinning he ran his hand down the door, there was a faint click and the door swung open, "Come on lets go get that baby."

Draco sighed and followed him clearly frazzled by him. Looking around the lavish red and gold bedroom and waned to hurl, "Defiantly Dumbles." he muttered. Looking around he moved towards the door hearing the sound of voices.

"Why can't I sing to him? He's sick he need a little love, Mr. Dumbledore." It had to be the woman that they saw down stairs.

"Just put him to bed, this molly coddling will stop. He is my son and you will tend to him as _I_ want." Albus growled as they peered into the room in time to see Albus take the one year old from her and place him roughly into the crib. "Now leave him there and let him cry it out!" he snarled.

Looking at the baby she sighed, "Yes, sir." she looked away as she sat in the rocker that was close by. Watching as he left she sighed clearly wanting to just hold the baby. She waited until she was certain he was gone and reached out to hold the babies hand humming softly, "Just sleep."

"Sorry Bastard." Draco muttered as he watched the nanny. "I'll take the baby and go straight back to the hold." he said knowing his orders.

"I'll get the nanny out of the way." David grinned fading into the shadows, "Just wait until I get her out of the room, I don't want to kill her." he muttered moving silently into the room.

Draco watched as the nanny looked up at a noise, she quickly let the baby go and stood.

"Mr. Dumbledore?" She asked moving to the door that lead to the hallway. She looked out, frowning when she didn't see anyone there. Stepping full out into the hall she jumped when she saw movement. Intent on finding out who was there she moved slowly towards the movement, "Who's there?" she asked clearly nervous.

Draco waited a few more moments before moving into the room. Looking over at the crib he had to smile at the small baby that was laying there. The baby had dark red messy hair the prettiest deep green eyes he had seen. It was also clear that he was sick, he was pale and had the smell of some one who had thrown up. He looked up at Draco with wide eyes, he pouted his lower lip sticking out. "Hey there baby, come here." he reached for him, how could he hate a baby that looked that sweet.

"Up!" Reaching up towards the newcomer he seemed unafraid. "Up!" he looked up with tears in his eyes.

Draco chuckled, "Shh baby," he wrapped the baby up in a blanket as he scooped him up and held him close. "Alright lets get you out of here, please don't throw up on me." he muttered hearing a loud explosion from the lower floor. Pulling his cloak around the pair of them.

"Draco! Go!" David hissed he should have been gone already.

"Hold on he needs his teddy." He whispered as the baby reached for the one toy that was in the room, he gave it to the baby. "Alright, I'm gone." he moved back to the balcony smiling when he realized there was a broom in the master bedroom. He grabbed it figuring that it was best to fly until he could find a floo.

Meanwhile down stairs Severus was making short work of what had been the front door. "Think he know that we are here?" he grinned.

"Oh no not at all." Darrias smirked as Lucius and Sirius came up behind them, "I hope David and Dragon got the baby out." he muttered hearing a scream from the basement. "Lets get down there."

Sirius felt a chill go up his spine as they moved into the front entryway. "I hope she's alive."

"She is," David leaned on the rail of the banister, "Baby and Dragon are safe." he grinned, "I saw them take her to the basement, she was fighting back pretty hard. Blacked one's eye, busted one nose, she's very pretty and very feisty."

"How many childe?" Darrias asked looking worried.

"Eight plus Albus." David relied smoothly wondering if he was going to be sent back to the Hold.

"Come on," Darrias smiled proudly at him, he was so observant and very smart. He was going to have to step up his lessons.

David moved to his Master proud that he had pleased him, "The nanny is tied up, she seemed to nice to kill."

"Nice?" Sirius scowled how in the hell could any one be 'nice' in Albus' hands.

"Explain later." Severus muttered leading the way down to the stairs. He didn't have the time to deal with an bickering at the moment. He just prayed that they were not about to walk into a trap.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry looked up as the door opened, his eyes fell on to the baby the was wrapped in his arm, "Oh." he sat up reaching for the baby. "Let me see him."

"Here take it, I don't want it" Draco grumbled passing the baby to his daddy, it was clear that the baby had gotten ill after flooing.

"He's not an it!" Harry looked at him clearly amused but also offended.

"It threw up on me!" Draco objected as Jenna entered looking concerned about the noise, "Who ever knew that baby milk stank like this." he grumbled starting to strip of the offending garments. He didn't give a damn if Jenna was there.

"What is going on?" Jenna asked watching Draco strip off his clothing.

"It threw up on me!" he pointed to the baby that was in Harry's arms.

Harry was gently cleaning the baby as he talked to the him, "It's alright, he's just grumpy." he said as the baby babbled back.

"There's new nickname for you, Uncle Grumpy." Jenna laughed moving to the bed.

"I'm taking a bath." Draco grumbled moving to the bathroom. Glancing back he had to smile at Harry sitting in the bed with the little one year old in his arms. That was one thing that had he kind of concerned that one year old was so small. Figuring that Jenna would take care of things he went to find a warm shower.

Jenna sat beside Harry to look the little baby over, "He is sweet." she smiled as the baby babbled at her.

"No!" the baby cuddled into Harry clearly not wanting Jenna to touch him, "No hurt!"

Harry looked at Jenna worried, "Why would he say that?" he asked trying to sooth the baby.

"He probably remembers a Healer coming to the house that might have given him medicine or something that might have hurt him." she smiled at the baby as she took things slowly. "That's the answer, he has been given what is registering as a growth potion. Those can be painful but they really don't work on babies." she muttered softly as she put away her wand.

"Why is he sick? Why his he so small?"

"Looks like a stomach virus, it's common in young children. As to his size well he was born small, your body isn't strong enough to carry a six to seven pound baby yet. Even with the potions they have been forcing you to take." She smiled as the baby started to fall asleep in Harry's arms, clearly content. "You want me to lay him down?"

The little one noticed her hands and pushed them away, "NO!" he pouted clinging to Harry.

"I want to hold him." Harry smiled softly.

Jenna chuckled watching the baby, "It's clear that he recognizes your magic."

Harry looked up as one little finger wrapped around his, "You mean he knows that I'm his daddy?" he asked looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Yes, babies know who their parents are, especially magical children. The power he radiates he is going to be a handful." she chuckled as Remus entered and smiled softly.

"Is that the new baby?" he asked moving into sit beside Harry. He had placed Serena in the bassinet for a nap.

"Yes, isn't he sweet?" Harry smiled as he stroked the deep red hair.

"He's sleeping, all babies are sweet when sleeping." Remus laughed as Draco entered dripping wet and wrapped in a towel.

"I can still smell it." he muttered.

"Until the baby is better you will smell it Dragon." Jenna laughed as he moved to the bed, "Look at him, how can you say no to that?"

Draco looked at the sleeping baby with Harry's finger gripped tightly in his hand. He had to admit that he was a sweet baby, "I'm glad we got him out, he seems to sweet for what Albus is planning, what ever he is planning." he muttered, "I'm going to find some clothes." he smiled as he leaned over and kissed Harry for the first time. It wasn't long just enough to show the brunette that he cared before he slipped out.

"What are we going to name you?" Jenna smiled watching the baby.

"Adam?" Harry mused looking down at the baby as he held him close.

"I like it." Remus smiled.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus lashed out, throwing another man against the wall. His eyes were red and glowing angrily as he turned to Albus, "Your men are dead and you will follow shortly." he growled as the old man pulled his wand to fight off Severus. "Try it!" He snarled as Sirius and Lucius moved up beside him. David was still fighting off another with Darrias assisting him.

Albus snarled and aimed a killing curse at Sirius clearly desperate to get out of the situation he was in, "You bastard, I gave you everything you wanted! If it wasn't for me you would be sitting in Azkaban right now!" he snarled.

Sirius had dodged the curse and was about to fire off one of his own but Lucius stopped him.

"Hold on." He whispered seeing that Severus was stepping forward, he didn't want Severus hurt.

"You will never get a hold of me Severus!" Albus growled. The next thing every one knew was as Severus lunged to grab him there was a flash and he was gone.

"Damn it!" Severus snarled when he realized the Fawkes had whisked him away. "Damn it!" he snarled again.

"We'll get him." Darrias promised as David picked up Hermione. "Childe?" he turned to him seeing the girly was out cold.

"Just passed out, we need to get her back to the Hold." he whispered looking over the bruises and cuts that marred her body.

"Go, I want to search the place before I leave." Severus sighed softly, "Tell my mates that I will be right back."

"I'll stay with you." Darrias said softly nodding to David, "Get her back and have Jenna look her over."

"Yes, Master." David nodded moving out with Lucius and Sirius beside them.

"What are we looking for?"

"Anything about what in the Hell Albus is up too, or where he went." Severus muttered looking around the ruined basement. "We sure know how to make a mess."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Jenna looked up as David entered the suite with Hermione in his arms. Rising clearly concerned she moved to him, "Where's Darrias?" she asked as they laid Hermione on the sofa.

"Stayed behind with Severus to search the Manor. Albus got away from us." Sirius sighed watching Jenna check Hermione over, "Did Draco get back with the baby?"

"Oh yes, he wants to name him Adam." Remus smiled from the bedroom door as Lucius moved into the suite looking a little burnt.

"I'm fine worry about her." Lucius waved off Jenna as he moved to fix himself a shot of firewhiskey. He knew that he was alright just a few singe marks where one of Albus' henchmen got him.

"How's Harry taken to him?" Lucius asked watching Jenna.

"They're cuddled up right now," Remus smiled as Draco moved out of his rooms.

"Are you aright son?" Lucius stood to check him over knowing that if he had gotten hurt Severus would have a fit.

"I'm fine!" Draco protested, "The only thing that happened to me was that 'it' threw up on me!" he grumbled. "Then Harry just cuddles him like it's no big deal."

Lucius laughed, "Next time aim the baby away from you, you'll have to learn." Turning to the bedroom he decided that he had to see the baby the threw up on his son. "You know in all technicalities he is my grandson." he grinned at his stunned face as he moved into the bedroom with Sirius beside him.

Harry looked up at them holding the little baby in his arms, "Hey," he whispered as they neared the bed, "Did you get him? Is he dead?"

"I'm afraid that he got away." Sirius sighed sitting on the bed, "Severus and Darrias stayed behind to tear apart the manor for anything that will be helpful." he added smiling at the baby.

"So this is the little one that threw up on Draco?" Lucius smiled at the baby.

"Yes, I was thinking of calling him Adam." Harry smiled stroking his hair. "Jenna said that he has a stomach virus. That's why he got sick on Draco." Harry smiled as the little baby opened his eyes looking up at Lucius and Sirius.

"Hello little one, I'm your grandfather." Lucius smiled as the baby babbled at him.

"He's sweet and clearly powerful." Sirius smiled when the bottle next to the bed floated over into the babies out stretched arms.

"That is not milk." Lucius noticed that the liquid in the bottle was clear and looked yellow, "Apple juice?"

"No, Jenna says that milk and juice will upset his tummy so she made him some chicken broth." Harry smiled as he began to suckle on the bottle. "He seems to like it."

The baby gurgled as he nursed on the bottle watching the newcomers with wide eyes.

"I'm so glad that we got him." Sirius smiled as he stroked the baby's hair. "You are going to have fun playing with Serena and all the other babies." he promised.

Draco, with his arms folded across his chest shook his head at the scene Sirius and his Father made fussing over the baby. "He defiantly deserved better than he was getting. The Nanny seemed to be the only one who cared about him." moving to the bed he kissed Harry again before sitting beside him.

Harry fought back the moan feeling as if his body wasn't in his control. He couldn't understand why he was getting so aroused from a simple touch nothing like this had ever happened to him. Fighting the discomfort and embarrassment he smiled at him. "I'm surprised that you want to be near him right now."

"He still smells but," Draco shrugged, "He's a baby, can't blame him."

"Can't blame him for what?" a smooth voice spoke from the door as he moved in.

"Hey tall dark and handsome." Draco smiled up at Severus, "Adam threw up on me when I flooed him back." he confessed as Severus chuckled.

"Adam?" Severus asked moving to the bed to check on Harry and the new addition. Looking down at the small baby in Harry's arms he smiled, "Adam." he agreed after a moment before he kissed Harry.

Harry bit his lip when the kiss ended and quickly looked away from Lucius and Sirius. Looking down at Adam trying to hide the discomfort. "Find anything?"

"Memory vials, we'll sit down with Darrias and view them later," Severus reassured softly seeing the discomfort in his eyes, "Harry? Is everything alright?" he asked as he sat beside Sirius.

"Yes, just been a long day." he temporized feeling embarrassed that he was feeling like this.

"Why don't I take little man and get him a bath that way you three talk?" Lucius smiled reaching for the baby. "Bath?" he asked.

"'Ath?" Adam repeated reaching for Lucius clearly eager for a bath, even though he couldn't say it properly.

"Nippy!" he called for Severus house elf with a smile.

"Master!" The house elf bowed low looking eager to help. It was also clear that she was a new elf and very young.

"Yes, can you bring me a fresh nappy and some clean clothes for Adam?" Severus asked with a fond smile.

"Yes Master!" The little elf bowed and popped out and in a moment came back with the requested items, along with powder and a towel.

Lucius offered the little elf some chocolate before picking up the baby and heading to the bathroom. He knew something was up with young Harry and he had to talk to someone.

Severus helped Harry to stand with a fond smile, "I want to do something first." he pulled Harry's shirt off and lead him over to the full length mirror. "Tell me what you see." he whispered as he stood behind him.

Harry looked at the mirror and turned away, "A skinny, misfit, who is to thin, to clumsy and stupid to have two handsome men after him." he muttered looking away.

Draco's heart broke hearing his mate talk about himself like that. He was also very confused that was not what he saw.

"You have a mental glamour on." Severus sighed pulling him close, "That is not what we see, you are a very smart handsome young man, trust me on that." Severus whispered.

"It's hard." Harry whispered leaning into his Dom as they walked back to the chairs by the fire. Sending for some food and drinks Severus smiled softly as Draco and Sirius joined them.

"One day I swear you will see what we see." Draco vowed softly as he sat next to him.

Harry reached for his tea with a worried look on his face, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Severus smiled softly, "Harry do you know about mating?" he asked needing to open the door that most parents had trouble unlocking.

"Not really," he whispered.

"That's what I was afraid of." Severus sighed as they took turns telling Harry about what would happen during mating but thinking that he knew about sex they didn't go into too much of that. When they were done Harry was silent he couldn't understand how male sex worked. He didn't ask though he just smiled and thanked them for telling him about it. he looked up as Lucius entered the room with Adam wrapped up in a warm blanket.

"Here we are," Lucius set him down on the floor to watch him toddle around, "He needs some toys."

"The only one he had was the teddy." Draco answered as Jenna entered.

"How Hermione?" Harry asked softly.

"She'll be just fine, a little bump on the head and a few bruises." Jenna reassured watching the baby. "Darrias is here."

"Good, we need to hunt down the others." Severus kissed Harry as he stood, "I'll see you later?"

"Alright." Harry smiled as he slipped out.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius sat by the fire, a book in one hand a glass of wine in another. The suite was quite for now, Severus, Draco and Darrias were off viewing the memory vials they had retrieved from the Albus' manor. Sirius, Remus and Serena were fast asleep as well as little Adam. He wasn't sure about Harry but with all the activity of the day the young man should have been fast asleep. Sipping his wine he smirked, he was wrong. Hearing the creak of the door he turned, "Hey there Harry. What's wrong?" he asked seeing the worried look on the young mans face.

Harry shuffled his feet a moment and looked at Lucius with a completely lost look on his face, "I have some questions and I don't know who to go to." he muttered slowly.

Setting down his wine and book Lucius took off his reading glasses and smiled, "Want to ask me?" patting the sofa next to him as an invitation he smiled, "I am a Dad of two nothing scares me."

Slowly Harry made his way over to the sofa looking nervous, "I." he started then stopped clearly afraid to ask what was on his mind. His hands shook slightly as he sat next to Lucius.

"One question at a time." Lucius encouraged the Daddy clearly coming out in him.

"I don't understand how I got pregnant, I don't understand why Severus said that our first time will hurt. Don't we just…you know rub each other? How does male sex work? I know a little very little about sex." he muttered looking so lost and confused, "Why do I become aroused at the most embarrassing times?" he looked near tears at this point and Lucius smiled softly.

"Harry, it's normal. Have you ever had the sex talk?" he asked wanting to know if he knew the basics. "Have you ever touched yourself?"

Harry looked at him completely shocked, "No!" he shook his head.

Lucius was confused, touching and exploring ones body was completely normal, but it was also clear that something had happened "Harry it's ok, can you tell me what happened?"

Harry looked down at his hands, "When I was nine, I think, I came out of the bath. I was drying myself and it felt really good. My Uncle found me, he yelled that I was a freak, he hit me as he yelled at me. I never touched myself like that again." he whispered. "Every time I tried to ask questions they just called me a freak and locked me in my room."

"Harry masturbation is normal and actually very healthy for young men and women." Lucius knew that he was going to have to have to full blown talk with him. Severus may have talked to him about the mating but it was clear that they hadn't really discussed the sex part. They probably just figured that every fifteen year old knows about sex. Slowly Lucius took Harry through the basics of sex and about male conception. He then explained the method the Doctor used.

Harry listened his head resting on Lucius' shoulder, clearly thinking about what he had just been told, "So, when Severus and I have sex he'll…" he couldn't get himself to say it.

"Yes, Harry it'll be anal sex that's why it can be very painful the first time. A Dom like Severus will have a hard time controlling himself, the first time is usually very fast and very uncontrolled." he said softly.

"It scares me. What if I don't please him? What if he doesn't want me after because I screw up?" he whispered softly.

"Everyone is scared the first time, just hang on to the fact that Severus will not intentionally harm you. He will do everything he can to make sure that you are not harmed." he reassured pulling him close. "I also know for a fact that no one is perfect their first time. Like everything else it take patience and practice. Severus will teach you trust me."

"Thank you Lucius." Harry whispered feeling comforted by the older Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy what do I call you now?"

"You can call me Father of you like."

"I would like that, it feels nice to have someone I can talk to when don't or can't go to my mates." Harry whispered starting to fall asleep.

"You can always talk to me Harry." Lucius promised as he slipped off into sleep.

"Why in the world does my mate have his head on your shoulder?" Draco asked from the door was as Severus entered behind him.

"Lucius?" he asked looking murderous.

"Take it easy, Harry needed some more education, if it were. He came to talk to me because he didn't know where else to go." Lucius smirked at Severus' face, he looked like he had been smacked with a board.

"Education?" he asked.

Lucius told them about what he and Harry had discussed even about Vernon. "I'm a Father and Dad, I just had the talk with him. He needed a Father figure at the moment."

"I thought he knew about sex." Draco looked shocked.

"His family made sure that he didn't and they made it as if it unnatural. He needed the talk." Lucius said firmly, "I also told him to call me Father."

Severus smiled, "Sorry I snapped.

"Not a problem, why don't you take him to bed. I know that little Adam will be up early if not up and down all night." he smiled as Severus picked up his little mate to head to the bed room.

"Dragon?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Have you talked to your brother?"

"No, I don't want to, I'm still not convinced that he is righteous. I don't trust him." moving to join Severus Lucius sighed he had a lot of work to do.

TBC NOTE WHAT ARE IN THE MEMORIES? THATS NEXT


	7. The Twisted Past Of Albus

Draco woke feeling the empty space that was beside him. Startled he looked around for Harry, saw Severus sound as sleep on the other side but the middle where Harry slept was empty. Sitting up he shifted to see Harry pacing quietly by the fire. Little Adam was in his arms; he wore nothing but a nappy and looked very content being in Harry's arms. Rising he moved to his mate wondering how long he had been up. "Hey baby." Draco whispered coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his bare chest. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour." Harry whispered so he wouldn't wake Severus, "He's been really fussy and running a fever. The only time he seems to be able to sleep is when I hold him." he explained looking down at the now slumbering baby in his arms.

"I hope this passes soon. Has Jenna been by?" Draco whispered feeling the baby's forehead.

"Yes, she said that it's normal for babies to run a slight fever and to just keep him cool and comfortable. That's why I took off his P.J's." Rocking back and forth to keep the baby soothed, he smiled at his mate.

"You are really taken to him."

"It's like a pull, a hunger…" he shook his head, "It's hard to explain and it's strange. I never knew about him until just a day or so ago and now I don't want to let him go. I've never taken care of a baby but I like it. He needs me."

"He needs all of us," Draco smiled softly knowing that his mate had to be tired, he was two almost three months pregnant after all. "Here let me take him and you go get some sleep."

"Are you sure? You don't like to be thrown up on." Harry smiled softly as he turned in his arms to facehim.

Draco leaned forward kissing him deeply and tenderly, "I'm sure, I have to learn as my Father says." He took off his shirt as he gently took the baby in his arms. "Now go get some sleep."

Harry smiled as he watched Draco sit in the rocker that Jenna had placed in the room. "Just think Christmas is next month, we're going to have a blast with him."

"Hopefully we'll have all of them home by then." Draco smiled as Adam opened his eyes looking up at Draco a moment. "It's ok." He soothed humming a soft lullaby to him.

Slowly Harry made his way to the bed and curled up beside Severus. Watching his mate with the baby he had to smile, Draco was falling for that sweet little guy.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Severus muttered his eyes didn't look open but it was clear that he saw the tender exchange between the two. He kept his voice low so Draco wouldn't over hear him, "Come here baby." pulling Harry close he settled into sleep.

Harry moved out of the bedroom with Adam in his arms as Severus moved to check on Hermione's sleeping form. He grinned seeing David in the chair beside the sofa curled up in a blanket. It was clear that he had stayed all night. Moving to touch his shoulder to wake him he whispered, "David?"

Jumping startled David opened his eyes, "Oh Harry, sorry."

"No worries, you alright?"

"Yeah," he grinned looking over at Hermione, "She's feisty, blacked an eye and busted one guy's nose."

Harry chuckled, "Ask Draco just how hard she hits."

David looked at him shocked, "She hit Draco?"

"Punched, yes she did." Harry turned to Severus as Draco moved out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around himself. It was clear that he had been thrown up on again. Looking up as Jenna entered with Darrias it was clear that something was not right. The leader was pale and looked a little shaken.

"Draco? Where is your Father?" Darrias asked not seeing the blond in the room.

"I think he's still sleeping." Draco said moving to his Father's bedroom door and knocking, "Father?"

"Yes, Dragon?"

"Darrias want's to see you."

"I'll be right out." Lucius replied as Draco closed the door to let his Father dress

. Severus looked up as Harry moved to him looking concerned for his friend, "She'll wake soon." he reassured softly as he stood.

Jenna moved to check on Adam, "How did he do last night?" she asked looking concerned for both of them.

"Not to bad, Draco was a big help he rocked him and let me get some sleep." Harry smiled as Adam laid his head on Harry's shoulder watching Jenna.

"NO!" He fussed pouting at her, it was clear that he didn't like Healers.

"Easy Adam, it's alright." Harry soothed softly as he looked up at Jenna, "How long will he not want you to touch him?" he asked concerned that he was going to have trouble with Adam not wanting Healers near him. He didn't want to pin him down every time he had to seen by a Healer.

" Like all things it'll just take a little time," Jenna smiled at the baby as she conjured up a toy for him, "Here you go," beaming as he took the toy she knew that she could win the little baby over, "Have you tried to give him some solid food this morning?" She asked pleased to see that the fever had broken.

"Not yet," Harry replied as Severus stepped up behind him, "What would be good for him?"

"I was thinking oatmeal." Severus grinned as he stroked the baby's soft hair.

"I think that would be good to try, be warned he'll wear more of it than he'll eat." Jenna laughed as Severus sent for the house elf to fetch breakfast as Lucius stepped out of his rooms.

"I really need to speak to you Lucius." Darrias looked as if someone had doused with cold water, "Immediately."

"Of course, shall we walk in the gardens?" Lucius suggested.

"Yes." Darrias lead him out of the room as David uncurled himself from the chair. Moving slowly he smiled as he moved to Harry to see the baby.

"I only caught a glimpse of him yesterday but boy is he sweet." David smiled. Draco watched him as he moved to Harry and Adam clearly untrusting. Stepping closer to Harry he caught David's eye and glared in clear warning, he didn't give a damn if Severus was head Dom he didn't want him near Harry or the baby.

David sighed softly seeing the look in his eye and the clear warning he was projecting. "You best go try to feed him, hopefully he'll keep it down. I'll stay near Hermione in case she wakes up." he smiled as Harry moved to the table. Sitting down beside the sofa again he turned his eyes to Hermione as Draco approached him. "I will never hurt him or take him from you." keeping his voice low he looked at his little brother with hurt eyes.

"I don't want you around him, he is mine and Severus' and you will not touch him, or harm that baby." he growled softly he was going to get his message across to his brother.

" Why would I hurt the baby? I just want and will be his friend. That's all that we are. He's my brother Draco, I'm not going to take him." turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Draco?" Severus watched the exchange between the two clearly concerned that Draco was never going to accept Darrias. "Can we talk?"

Draco sighed, "I guess." he turned to follow him to their bedroom. "Is everything alright?" Harry looked at David wondering why Severus took Draco to the room.

"Yeah, don't worry." David smiled at him as he turned back to Hermione.

Draco looked up at Severus scowling, "I don't want him near Harry or Adam!" he snarled.

"Why? Tell me why." Severus asked deciding to let him tell him why before he just asserted himself he had to let Draco give his reasons first.

"I don't trust him, I never will! He tried to kill me when I was five, or don't you remember?" Draco fired back, "I know that I haven't been the best mate to Harry that I could be but I will not lose him to my brother's temper and inability to control his magic!" Looking at his Dom, Severus could tell that Narcissa had done had done a job in convincing him what she thought was the truth.

"Draco I remember what happened that day better than anyone." For the first time in a long time Severus looked at his mate with sorrow in his eyes, "I remember that week better than any one because I will never forgive myself for changing him. Darrias and I took away his childhood and his family all in one decision." he whispered.

"By my orders." Lucius said from the door, "I was not going to let him die because of the wife I never wanted or cared about."

Turning to face his Father and Darrias Draco felt a blush come over his face as they approached him, "I won't risk it. Harry has fallen madly in love with that baby and I won't let David hurt them."

"He won't, David and Harry have a lot in common Draco and all he wants is to be his friend, I think after we get this new information dealt with you, Severus and you Father need to sit and talk." Darrias sighed seeing the anger and defiance in his eyes.

"Fine." sighing he turned back to Severus his arms folded clearly feeling that his opinion and feelings were being pushed aside. "May I go now?" he whispered his eyes lowered to his Dom.

Severus tilted his head up to look in his eyes, "I'm not pushing this aside and I not letting this subject stay closed," he whispered to him as he leaned forward to kiss him, "Just go easy on your brother or Harry may get upset, I promise you that David will not hurt him."

"Alright." Draco leaned against him clearly not feeling better, "I'm going to go eat." he muttered as he pushed away from him.

Lucius grabbed his arm just before he got to the door, "I love you son, nothing will change that but…"

Draco cut him off before he could finish as he pulled out of his grip, "I know second born second best." he muttered quickly leaving the room before he said more than he wanted to.

Lucius sighed, "I need to sit him down but when is there time?" he looked exasperated as Severus moved to him. Draco wasn't second born to the Malfoy line he was first born. David was Riddle and Lucius would never put one above the other.

"We are going to have to make time. So what is going on?" Severus asked looking at Darrias with curiosity and worry in his eyes.

"The memories are…disturbing." Darrias said softly, "Eat then we need to view them because if it means what I think it means we have to act now."

Severus knew that look and that tone of voice, he was angry and barely holding his temper, "Alright, lets go try to control the peace and have breakfast." Severus' wondered if their week could get any worse than it already was. Stepping into the common room he had to smile at scene Harry and Draco made.

They was covered in oatmeal and smiling nonetheless, as Harry tried to feed Adam, "I think I'm wearing more than your eating." he laughed softly as Adam played in the bowl of oatmeal flinging it all over Harry and Draco. It was clear that he was feeling a little better.

"You three are a mess." Severus smirked, "Are you feeding him that or making a new fashion statement?"

"I think a little of both." Jenna laughed softly watching the pair of them try to feed Adam. "You have got to get pictures of this, it reminds me of Darrias trying to feed Kailey for the first time."

Severus laughed softly as he joined them at the table noticing that David was taking his breakfast sitting next to Hermione. "That is priceless." he agreed as he tucked into his breakfast.

"Master? She waking up." David called moving to help Hermione.

Harry wiped the oatmeal off and moved to the sofa with Severus, "Hermione?" he whispered trying to encourage her to wake up.

"Oh I hurt." she whimpered as she slowly sat up, opening her eyes she winced, ""Where?"

"McFall hold. Are you ok? What happened?" Harry asked worried for his friend.

Hermione took a moment, she didn't look at Harry as she put her hands in her lap, "Ron betrayed you." she whispered as one tear fell. She took a shaky breath before she continued into the stunned silence, "I never would have believed he would have of hurting you like that." looking up at him, "Are you really a daddy?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "There are four babies, one for each summer that I couldn't and still can't remember. We got Adam when they got you, then Sirius has Serena. We don't have the others yet."

"Sirius?"

"It's hard to explain but she is mine and Harry's." Sirius said softly. "There is a Healer involved and they have been doing inseminations." "He's blocked Harry's mind, he never knew, there are still some barriers that we haven't taken down yet." Severus explained, "How was Ron involved?"

"He's been helping Albus keep it from him, he told me." One tear started to fall, "When you left the Headmaster went crazy. I acted as if I didn't know where you went. I was in the dorm when Ron came in angry, he was yelling about how he screwed up. Started throwing things, I asked what he meant, he swore me to kept it a secret. I said I would," her voice broke at that moment, feeling an arm around her she leaned on Harry, "He told me that you were pregnant, he told me that his job was to make sure you didn't do anything to harm yourself or the baby and that you took your meds. Said that he's been doing it since you two meet on the train."

"So paid to be my keeper and to keep me confused." Harry whispered softly feeling hurt.

"Yes, Albus left the school for awhile then showed back up and grabbed Ron. I don't know where he is," Shaking her head she swallowed again, "I was terrified that Albus was going to find out that I knew where you two went. That's when I called, I was careless and stupid!" she fumed looking guilty, "I didn't see him."

"It's alright, you're safe." Severus placed a hand on her shoulder with a soft frown. "And when I find that little Bastard he will pay." he vowed.

Carrying Adam to the sofa Draco moved to comfort his mate, "It alright, he won't come near you again." Draco set Adam on his lap wanting him to smile.

Hermione looked at the baby and reached out to take his hand, "Who is this?"

"This is Adam, Albus is his Father." Harry whispered watching her face, "Every November, from what we can figure, they call me to the Headmasters office, drug me and you know." he whispered, "Then they block the memories, then every summer Petunia takes me to the Doctor where they deliver the baby…"

"Then block it all again," Hermione finished softly watching the baby, "What about Sirius' baby?"

"They convinced him that a woman named Martha was carrying the baby when in reality it was Harry." Severus explained.

"Martha is the nurse." Harry whispered watch Adam as he started to laugh at Hermione, "This is your Aunt Hermione."

"You can call me Monie." She smiled feeling the sting of tears on her face, "The Bastard, we trusted Albus!"

"We all did."

* * *

Severus Severus looked up at Darrias as they stepped up to his pensive, "How bad are these?" he asked. Watching the memories swirl around the bowl.

"They are bad, I won't lie, that's one reason why I don't think David or Draco would dive with us. Some of these memories concern Tom and I don't want him to see his Father in the position he was forced into." Darrias looked worried at Lucius.

"If it concerns my Tom then I have to see." Lucius said firmly looking cool and confidant.

"Alright, we're going to start with what I believe to be the oldest memories from the vials that Severus and I found." Darrias sighed as he gestured for Lucius and Severus to precede him into thePensive

ALBUS' MEMORIES!

They landed in the Headmasters office, looking around they saw a young handsome boy standing in front of Albus. They knew that it had to be Tom, he was tall light skinned with dark hair and the blackest eyes anyone had ever seen. Looking out of the window it was also clear, by the Christmas tree in the corner, that is was December.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster." Tom stood tall and proud but clearly wondering why he had been summoned.

"Yes, my boy. Tea?" Albus handed the boy the drink with out giving him the opportunity to refuse the softly, "Thank you sir." he muttered clearly not wanting the drink but taking a sip anyway.

"I'm very pleased with you Tom. You're top of you class and I hear that you have taken to the classes like a Hippogriff to flight." Albus smiled at the young man as he sipped his drink.

"Thank you sir." Tom's words were slurring and at that moment Severus and Lucius knew that that damned tea had been spiked again.

"What is with him and that damned tea?" Severus snarled watching as the same damned Healer that was tormenting Harry stepped into the room. The three of them knew what was about to happen.

"He impregnated Tom?" Lucius whispered watching the procedure that was preformed. "He couldn't have been older than twelve!"

"Just like Harry," Severus whispered watching, "Sick Bastard."

"This child will be yours Albus?" Healer Voleur asked as he completed what he was doing.

"Yes, when the child reaches a certain age I'll use an aging potion, I can't wait until he is legally old enough for what I want." Albus replied as he stepped forward to block the memory from him.

"THAT BASTARD!" Lucius snarled.

"So if he was given an aging potion at say four, Tom would have been sixteen, which would have given him two years to train him. That's more than enough time to get him to the point he needed him. Then daily or nightly train him as he wanted." Severus said softly, "Aging potions are so dangerous though."

"Hell Severus he could train him from the moment he's born!" Darrias looked at him worriedly, "We have babies here that can control their magic and perform spells. Their parents train them from the moment they are about six month old!"

" You know one side effect of an aging potion is insanity." Lucius whispered as the scene changed ever so slowly. Tom was laid out on the bed again, it was early September. The pain he was in was clear through the tears in his eyes.

"Almost ready," The Healer smiled as he prepared him for the surgery as Albus stood back and watched. It wasn't long before a baby boy was held up for Albus to see.

"That's my baby!" Tom struggled against the binds as Albus stepped forward and as with Harry blocked the birth.

"So what is his name Albus?"

"He needs a name that the Wizarding world will fear." Albus smiled as the baby was placed in his arms, "Voldamort." he decided after a moment.

Voleur looked at him shocked, "Voldamort?"

"Yes, it's a play off Tom's name. Tome Marvolo Riddle spells Lord Voldamort." He smirked.

Lucius and Severus stood in stunned shock as Albus turned away with the baby, "Explains why he wasn't on the train the first day of school." Lucius whispered softly, "And why he seemed so out of it." His hands shook as the Headmaster's office faded from their sight, "My God he was trying to take over the magical world." shaking his head he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"That's my guess, I also assume that Tom was never able to break the block. He never knew that that was his child."

"Please tell me that David is mine and Toms." Lucius whispered, "How in the Hell did he take Tom's palace?"

"David is your's and Tom's you got pregnant with David just before school let out. That was when Tom 'disappeared' and Voldamort came into the picture." Darrias explained, "Watch the next scene and you'll see."

"It was on the train ride home that he started acting funny. Started talking about wanting to get rid of the half bloods wanting to make it just purebloods. I thought it was strange because he was half-blood but I never questioned it." Lucius said softly, "I went along like a willing fool, then he demanded that I marry Narcissa. I never wanted to I told him no then the next thing I knew I was married to her." Lucius whispered.

"Imperious?" Darrias turned to Severus looking thoughtful.

"Could be." Severus agreed as they turned their attention back to the pensive memory that was forming.

Tom stood once again in front of the Headmaster's desk looking exasperated, "Headmaster the train will be leaving soon."

"I know but you won't be on the train my boy," Albus moved to fast for Tom to duck or even block the cruse. He collapsed in a boneless heap on the floor as Voldamort moved out from the corner.

It was chilling to see just how much he looked like Tom, "I don't have to touch Lucius do I?"

"Only when necessary, now go you have your orders." Albus smiled at him, "Being a metamorphmagus really helps doesn't it son?"

"Of course Father, I will see you later." Voldamort bowed to his Father as Albus tied up Tom and Flooed out with him.

"My god how in the hell did I not see that?" Lucius whispered, "He was my mate!" he felt as if he should have seen it, "It explains why he never touched me and why we fought so much." he muttered

"My friend you are only half Veela there for you might have had trouble recognizing that he wasn't because he would have felt like it." Severus answered, "He was Tom's child after all."

"Don't blame yourself." Darrias said softly as they pulled out of the pensive, "This could also mean that Tom is alive!" he took his friend by the shoulder to help him realize what this could mean.

"We have to try to find him but don't tell David." Lucius said softly, "I can't get his hopes up."

"Where do we start?" Severus looked to Darrias for a little bit of help in that area, "It's clear what happened at Lilly's and clear that since his puppet had been killed he wanted to try again."

"Are there any properties that Albus has that we don't know about?" Lucius asked looking between the two.

"If we knew about them then they wouldn't be hidden." Darrias smirked. "I do have four of my best trackers on him and they know where he went but he didn't stay long."

"Where?"

"Evans Manor." Darrias nodded to Severus' stunned face, "He has kept a property from Harry and I think that it's time to reclaim it and just maybe we'll get lucky to find the old Bastard there."

"Let's move," Severus nodded, "Should we take Dragon and David?" moving out of Darrias' study.

"No, I don't think it would be wise." Darrias replied looking at Lucius for his opinion.

"I agree." Nodding as Darrias called for his trackers, "Sirius or Remus might need to join us."

"I'll fetch Sirius and meet you out front." Severus moved to his rooms watching Harry and Draco a moment.

"Severus?" Draco saw the look on his face, he was leaving.

"Hey, I want you to stay here with Harry, we have a lead and need to look into it." Severus pulled his boys close as Sirius and Remus moved into the room, "Sirius do you or Remus want to go with us?"

"Yes, Sirius should go." Remus kissed him as he picked up Serena.

"Come home." Harry whispered clearly worried as Adam tugged his pant's leg.

"UP!" He fussed reaching for Harry.

Severus scooped up the baby and hugged him too, "I will. I swear!" kissing the both and passing Adam to Harry he headed out with Sirius beside him.

TBC

note sorry it there are anny run on seventces that should be separated i'm having alittle trouble with the upload on the chapter


	8. Mating

**WARNING** **VIOLANCE AND RAPE!**

Draco sat rocking Adam back and forth watching David talk with Hermione. He couldn't quite hear what was being said but it was clear that they were enjoying each others company. Looking down at Adam he sighed missing Severus. They hadn't heard anything for three days now and he was trying his best to keep his own worry under control. He knew that he started to act worried it would reflect back to Harry and knowing that he was already worried he wasn't going to add to the stress.

Adam closed his eyes as he was rocked, clearly very trusting and so sweet. Yawing he began to suck his thumb clearly content on being rocked.

"How in the world did that sick S.O.B of a Father of yours make such a precious baby?" Draco smiled as he stroked the babies hair. He was still a little shocked that Adam was not only so trusting with everyone but Jenna but seemed so sweet.

"He takes after Harry," Hermione smiled softly as she moved to sit by them. Smiling at the little baby Draco realized that she was really pale and looked a little sick.

"I believe in nurture not nature." Draco said looking back to Adam so she wouldn't see him scrutinizing her. He made sure to keep his voice low so he wouldn't disturb Harry, who was napping.

Hermione smiled " I believe in both, look at Harry' past after all. There are a few things he remembers about his past from before he started school. Locked in a cupboard, barely fed, beaten on an almost daily basis and he's still a loving, forgiving young man." she reasoned watching the baby as David stood to look out of the window. Wanting his Dad home he had taken to window watching whenever he could.

"Harry and all of the babies deserve so much better than they have been given." Draco muttered, hearing the bedroom door he looked up at Harry and froze, "Harry?"

Harry was covered in sweat and looked like he was running a fever, "I need help…" he whispered looking miserable, "I think I need Severus…"

"I'll get Jenna." David moved quickly for the door worried about his friend. He knew what must be happening and knew that they weren't ready to deal with that just yet.

Setting the baby down he quickly moved to his mate clearly worried, "Dear Gods…" He breathed realizing what was happening.

Harry nuzzled him Draco felt cool but it wasn't enough, "Draco?" he whispered clearly starting to feel not only the pull but the pain when the mate in question wasn't in reach.

Draco pulled him close trying to offer what little comfort he could as Jenna entered. He turned to look at her, the horror and fear of what was happening was clear in his eyes. "He's gone into Mate Majority." The bond didn't give a damn if he was pregnant it wanted his mate to consummate the relationship and now.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus snarled a curse as he paced the confines of the tent, "How in the hell did he mange to get that Manor under the Fedilase before we could act?" he snarled opening the collar of his robes. "It's hot in here." he snarled pacing back and forth by the door get the cool morning air on his skin.

Lucius watched him worried as he stood to offer him a cup of tea, "We'll get in there. We have to." Looking at the tent flap as it opened as Darrias with Sirius and his trackers, "Well?"

"I got some one." Darrias grinned shoving Ronald into the tent, "I think we can get him to talk don't you?"

"Oh yes," Lucius turned to the redhead intent on tearing him apart when Severus gasped unconsciously in pain.

"Severus? You don't look good." Darrias moved to him concern written on his face as he took stock of his clan mate.

"I think that we have run out of time." Severus whispered feeling the pull towards Harry, "I have to get back to the hold. I didn't think he would go into Mate Majority until after he delivered."

"His magic doesn't give a damn if he's pregnant, the bond has formed and wants to be sealed there is no way to stop it. His magic is about to fully manifest and wants you and wants you now. The sexual act the comes with Mate Majority is to join our magic and seal the bond you know that!" Darrias snarled as he turn to Lucius the Celtic knot on his wrist began to burn, "Jenna's calling, we should go."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry moaned as Jenna touched his face trying to ease his discomfort. "It hurts." he whispered.

"I know, just try to relax." Jenna whispered as Draco moved in with what she had sent him out for.

"What is all of this for?" he asked moving back to Harry.

"I have to try to do the spell that will make the baby Severus' before he mates with him." Jenna explained, "Only problem is Severus' isn't here." she whispered as she pulled out several vials.

"Can we contact them? Can't we do something?" Draco looked ready to climb the walls as Jenna turned to him.

"I have sent for Darrias, right now we have to stay calm and care for Harry." She handed him a bottle of a purple thick liquid that smelled like lavender. Then another that looked like lubricant.

Looking puzzled he took them, "What?"

"I want you to get Harry into a cool bath, this soap," pointing to the bottle that was purple she smiled, "Well help and keep him relaxed then I want you to prepare him."

"But Severus will do that." he objected looking worriedly at Harry. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Yes, he will but the extra preparation won't hurt, please Draco." she looked at him through worried eyes as Hermione entered with Adam toddling around her heels.

"Alright," Draco sighed moving to Hermione, "Can you take care of Adam for a little while?"

"Yes, of course, Remus is here he can help." She nodded, "He'll be ok." she promised softly.

Draco hugged Adam before he moved to Harry, "Come on love, lets get you in a cool bath." he whispered as Jenna set to work on not only the potion but the ruin drawings that had to be on the floor along with the appropriate candles.

"Can I help? Straight O's in Ancient Ruins and Potions." Hermione asked softly feeling that she had to do something to assist her friend.

Jenna smiled at her, "Alright, come on." she nodded to the cauldron she had over the fire, "Can you do this?" she handed her the book the was beside her. The leather was pealing and the pages were worn almost faded, "Old book." she grinned as she put the page back into place.

"A blood and magical adoption in the womb?" Hermione looked skeptical, "This is dangerous, if this fails…"

"Then all three will die." Jenna nodded as Hermione took the book.

"Alright." Looking a little shaken Hermione set to work as Remus took little Adam off to play. "Let me get started."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"We can't just leave this!" Severus snarled pacing the tent between what was essentially his room and Lucius room. The cool air blew into the tent sending a chill down him making him shutter. He felt his other side some forward and he fought it with everything he had.

"We're not!" Darrias fired back approaching him, "Harry needs you and he needs you now! Lucius and the others will stay here and knock some sense into Ronald until we get back. We will come back with the morning." He vowed.

"We won't move on that Manor until you come back, you have a claim to his hide as well." Lucius promise, "Now go, your mate needs you."

"Fine, lets go." Severus' eyes landed on Ron's pale face as he strode to the tent entrance, "Beat the hell out of him for me and Harry."

"I will." Lucius promised as they headed out of the tent.

Severus and Darrias stepped out into cold morning. The forest around them was quite and still in the early morning. Hearing several animal move around in the brush Severus looked around to be certain that no one was hiding out there. Watching Darrias a moment before he allowed his other side to come forward as they slipped into the shadows and were gone.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Jenna looked up as Severus entered the room, "Watch the ruins." She called out as Hermione looked up from the potion she was brewing.

"Where is Harry?" Severus asked his voice thick with lust. His eyes were pure black and he breathing was ragged.

"He's in a bath, Severus control, I have to complete the potion first." Jenna took a goblet from beside the bed, handing it to Hermione she nodded. "I need your blood first, it won't take much."

Severus knew why and bit his wrist allowing his blood to mix with potion, "What now?" He was clearly holding himself back from just finding his mate and finishing what was started.

Darrias stood by the door watching Hermione slip out to allow the mates time alone. It was clear to his eyes that this joining was going to be like no other in the history of the Hold.

"Draco? Bring Harry out." Jenna called softly as she muttered the spell under her breath.

Draco moved out of the bathroom with Harry both wrapped in a white terry cotton bathrobe. He looked at Severus with worried eyes.

"Severus?" Harry whispered the pull was stronger now that he was standing there in the room. His hands shook slightly and it was clear that he was afraid. He watched as Jenna moved to him, "What?"

"This will hopefully make the baby Severus' and protect you." Jenna whispered as she motioned for Severus to come forward, "Drink Harry." She whispered as Severus wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. "Severus repeat after me."

Harry, with trembling hands put the cup to his lips as Severus began to repeat after Jenna softly. He felt the magic come over him and it felt as if his blood was on fire.

Severus tightened his grip as he finished the spell Harry gasped as he dropped the cup his eyes rolling back a moment as he leaned against Severus. "Easy Harry…" Severus whispered.

"Be as easy as you can, we'll be just outside." Jenna and Draco made for the door.

Darrias on the other hand took a chair in the far corner of the room opening a book as he sat, "Heart calls to heart." he whispered as Severus led Harry to the bed, stripping them both as they went, "As magic calls to Magic, as Love calls to Love," he chanted softly. His eyes fell upon Severus and Harry, who were kissing passionately. Harry was on his back his legs spread for his mate, soft whines escaped her lips as Severus slipped his hands lower, clearly preparing him. He was impressed that Severus was able to keep himself in control, maybe it was the pregnancy. His Dom side didn't want to harm what was now his baby. "Trust in each other." he whispered as he turned his eyes back to the book that was in his hands as the Ruins that were drawn upon the floor began to glow faintly, "Have Faith in thyself and thy mate," looking up a moment as Harry cried out in pleasure and pain as Severus joined their bodies for the first time. He began the chant again finishing right as Severus sank his teeth in his mates neck to mark him as taken, "May your love overcome all fear, joined now and forever as one." he finished right as the pair climaxed and Harry screamed in more than just the completion but physically pain.

Severus quickly disengaged himself from his mate and rolled him to face him, "Harry!" he called realizing that something was seriously wrong. His eyes were closed, there were deep frown lines on his face, he struggled against Severus trying to stop what ever was happening.

Darrias made his way to the bed, "What in the Hell? It was going so well." sitting on the bed. "JENNA!" He called covering Severus and Harry with the blanket as both Jenna and Draco got through the door.

"What happened?'

"I don't know, right as we finished he screamed and we can't get him back, he's not responding." Darrias moved out of his wife's way.

Jenna did the first thing that came to mind and knocked Harry out, "There." she breathed softly.

Severus held Harry to him not understanding what had happened, "What?" he didn't get the chance to finish as Jenna hushed him.

"Let me examine him." She whispered as she dove into his mind. Relaxing her back against Darrias she closed her eyes and let herself be drawn down unto the depths of Harry's mind.

Draco sat behind Severus clearly worried for his other mate. He barely touched Severus' arm wanting and needing just a little bit of reassurance from his Dom, "Sev?"

"I know, just hold on." Severus whispered softly, his heart was still racing as he came down from the high. He knew that Draco was afraid that Jenna's plan had gone wrong but something inside of him was telling him differently.

Jenna opened her eyes and turned a pale shaking face to Severus, "The barriers are gone, your magic…broke the barriers." She whispered clearly worried for Harry, "He just relived the last of the memories."

"Severus's magic broke the barriers? Why?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Obviously my magic didn't like the fact that my mate had the magical feel of another man on him." Severus whispered softly.

"Our poor Harry." Draco whispered rubbing his back, "When will he wake?" His eyes landed on the mark in Harry's neck, he couldn't wait until he had his.

"In about thirty, if we can I want to trace together and view the memories. It'll be easier on him if he's asleep." Jenna whispered softly.

Severus sighed softly, "Alright, the mating took hold though right?" he didn't want to Harry through that again unless he had to.

"It feels like it, he's no longer 'hot' and his magic feels, powerful, stronger than he was just yesterday." Jenna nodded, "Lets do this, when are you two heading back to Lucius?"

"In the morning, they have a prisoner to work over." An eerie smile crept over Darrias features it was clear that he was expecting nothing to be left of Ronald Weasley when they got back.

"Good Harry is going to need you tonight." Jenna leaned back into her mates arms as they joined once more in the trance.

Memories!

Watching as Harry was brought back to the Headmaster's office. Harry stood beside the large desk looking so young and so thin for a young boy of thirteen, "I have detention tonight sir." Harry whispered softly as Petunia entered, "I need to go sir…"

"Have a chocolate Harry and just relax," Albus smiled at the young boy, "How are your classes, Professor Snape still giving you a hard time?"

"Not really sir," Harry nibbled on the chocolate as the all to familiar feeling over took him, looking up as the Voleur moved into the room, "This one is mine again, this one will need special care Petunia." he warned.

"Fine, I'll be sure that Duddykins and Vernon leave him alone this summer," She vowed, "How much for me?"

"125,000 pounds I swear." Albus smiled as the drug to effect in young Harry.

'Well that was different, he used chocolate instead of tea,' Severus smirked watching as they moved to the next memory it was basically the same as the last birth but this time Avery stood there looking smug and proud.

"So, when they are old enough, Roockwood and mine will battle for the right to be the next Lords consort?" Avery asked as the baby was passed to him.

"Of course." Albus smiled, "My child will be born next year and he will be our next Lord." Watching as the Healer cleaned Harry up as he closed his eyes through the tears. He was still weakly calling for his baby when darkness over took him.

'We have to get those babies out of their hands,' Jenna sent as the scene changed and they were standing at a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stood clearly dazed as Avery stood with Albus beside him.

"So? What are we going to do?" Avery asked looking a little put off, "Roockwood has his. Are you going to deny me what I have not only paid for but was contracted for?" he asked.

Albus sighed softly, "I was hoping that the Voleur would assist, I don't was him damaged." He hissed turning to him, "Swear that you won't damage him!"

"If Roockwood can restrain himself then so can I!" Avery snarled clearly getting angry with his stalling.

"Very well, I have some shopping to do I will return for him in an hour." Albus nodded.

"He will cooperate?"

"Of course he's under the imperious." Albus looked back to Harry and grinned, "Strip and lay on the bed." he ordered.

Harry not sure as to why he was following the command did as he was told as Avery approached him. Whimpering slightly as he watched the older man undress he didn't know what he wanted.

Avery smirked, "I usually like my little boy to fight back but I think this will do just fine." Stripping himself he straddled Harry and smiled, "You are a pretty boy." he purred kissing him roughly as he did the unthinkable to the young boy.

Severus felt Draco brake out of the link probably to become ill. 'He is going to die very slowly and very painfully.' he hissed through the link to not only Jenna but his Master as well.

'I think so' Darrias snarled clearly angry with what had been allowed to happen to the young boy. They watched the last of the memories seeing the same thing happen with Roockwood. 'So this Healer didn't start assisting with the inseminations until Albus' child was conceived?'

'That's what I am figuring.' Jenna sent, 'Old Bastard probably couldn't get it up!' she snarled

Severus was seething as they finished viewing some of the abuse that his mate had sustained before they broke the link. Stroking his mates back he kept his eyes closed a moment trying to control his temper.

"Please don't blame yourself." Harry whispered into his chest feeling to love and anger roll off of him, "It wasn't your fault, I know that."

Severus pulled back just enough to look down at him, brushing the wet hair way from his face he looked at his younger mate with tormented eyes, "Harry…"

Placing his finger over his lips Harry stopped the apology that he heard in his voice, "You didn't do it and I know that you and Draco would never hurt me like that. I rather enjoyed this please don't blame yourself."

"I just worry for you, seeing these memories," Shaking his head to try to find the right words Severus sighed, "I don't want to push you into something that you're not ready for."

Harry half chuckled, "Somebody else already beat you to that. I know that I have a lot to learn and I look forward to you and Draco teaching me."

Kissing him tenderly Severus smiled, "I look forward to teaching you." feeling Draco sit behind him again he looked up seeing that he was pale, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that." Draco looked over at Harry, "Did you have to relive that while?" he looked sick at the thought of his mate having to relive those memories while mating with Severus.

"No," Harry reassured, "It was as we finished and our magic joined that was when it all come down. Are you going to stay for a little while?" he asked softly clearly wanting Severus for a little bit.

Remembering what Lucius had told him he smiled softly, "Yes," he kissed him as Jenna and Darrias slipped out to give them some much need privacy, "So what is it that you want?"

Harry looked up at him imploringly, "Teach me?" he asked wanting to learn how to please his mate.

Severus smiled, "I will teach you everything that you want and in the morning Albus will learn what it means to mess with what is mine." he growled as he kissed him as Draco slipped out.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Everything ok?' Remus asked as he set Adam down to play by the fire. The worried look that he gave the group told them that they had better reassure him before he

broke down the door to make sure Harry was alright.

"Yes, Severus' magic took down the last of the barriers and we weren't ready for that." Jenna explained softly as they found a seat, "We have seen them and Severus is now taking the time to teach Harry a few things."

Remus smiled softly, "Good, I'm glad that he will be ok." he whispered as he gased out of the window, "How's Siri?"

Darrias smiled, "He's good probably beating the Hell out of Ronald right now."

"You caught Ron?" Hermione entered from the guest bathroom looking ill but thrilled that he had been caught.

"Yes, we believe that Albus for some unknown reason trusted him as Secret Keeper for the Evans Manor." Darrias grinned.

Jenna watched Hermione concerned, "Are you alright dear?"

Nodding with a slight smile Hermione sighed, "Just stressed, I get sick when I get to stressed." shrugging she turned away to Adam as he tugged on her robes.

"UP!" He demanded his arms stretched upward, his deep green eyes were pleading.

"No," she smiled leading him off to play, instead of picking him up she sat on the floor to play with the blocks.

Draco laughed, "He does like to be held." he admitted as he joined the pair to play as well.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus woke with Draco in front of him but Harry was gone, again. Looking up at the fire to see if Harry was up with Adam but the fire was cold.

Draco woke looking at him funny a moment, "Were is Harry?" he muttered looking around and listening for their mate.

The blankets moved making them both jump and throw back the covers to stair at an eight tailed pure white Kitsune. Blinking up at his mates Harry nuzzled Severus seeming pleased.

"Wow, eight tails and pure white." Draco breathed knowing that the more tails a Kitsune had the more powerful he was. The fact that his magic had bleached him pure white roved that he was one Kitsune you didn't want to mess with. "This won't hurt the baby?"

"He's special." Severus smiled as Harry nuzzled him and curled up at his side. "No, this won't hurt the baby." Proud of his mates form and the power he held, "You know Draco when we are all mated we'll be able to lend power to one another."

"I know and speak mentally to one another." Draco smiled as he curled back up to sleep.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius back handed Ron as Darrias and Severus entered the tent. He was pissed that he wasn't getting the answers he wanted. Over a full day of knocking the hell out of the boy and he still wasn't spilling his guts.

Sirius and two of Darrias clan stood watching as Lucius straightened. "Alright, Severus' turn." Sirius snarled his wand in his hand.

Severus grinned, it was clear that he was in a good mood, "Really, why thank you. Have we gotten anything out of him?" he asked as Lucius backed up.

"Very little, he did let it slip that he is Secret Keep and the fact that Albus had promised him more than money."

"But not what? Or where?" Darrias flicked his wand transfiguring it into a whip. "Yep mine and Severus' turn."

Ron looked up at him his arms behind him strapped to the chair. His lip was bloody, both eyes were black and there were several bruises forming on his face and chest. "No more." he whispered looking deflated.

"Talk!"

Ron looked away from them, "I was just doing what I was told." he whispered, "You don't know what it's like being the last boy in the family." he whispered. Slowly he told them where the Manor was.

"What were you promised in exchange for hurting my Harry?" Severus snarled.

"Hermione." Ron looked away, "She is mine, it's already set."

Sirius stood worried by what that could imply, "What do you mean by that?"

"She is engaged to me, just doesn't know it yet. She even has a ring concealed on her hand. We have even started the binding."

Darrias watched him a moment before he turned to Severus and the group, "Gerald?"

"Master." He bowed to him to show his respect to his leader.

"Stay with him, we are going to asses the Manor. Then I need to call Jenna and have her look over Hermione." Darrias ordered.

"Yes sir."

Severus back handed Ron one last time before they headed out to find the Evans Manor**.**

**TBC**


	9. Second Resuce, ALIVE?

Harry moved slowly out into the gardens that the Hold had. Setting Adam down under the shade of a large oak tree, he smiled. "Here we go." setting up a blanket with toys and books for the little one he was pleased to hear the sequel of happiness from him. When the mothers and fathers of the Hold had heard about Adam they had given him toys or books that their children had outgrown. Sitting down on the marble bench that was next to the laughing child Harry had to admit that he was deeply in love with that little guy. Watching as he played with a green and black stuffed dragon his mind wondered to the two babies he hadn't seen since they were born. When he had awoken to find Severus gone and Draco beside him he realized that there was now a strong pull towards them. They were not safe and they needed to come home. Jenna had told him that his magic knew this and until Severus brought them home he would feel the pull and ache that came with a child being separated from him. As his mind wondered could feel his magic come over him and he thought that maybe he was relaxed enough to changed into his Kitsune. He had been thrilled when he had achieved that last night but when he opened his eyes he knew that this was not supposed to happen.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Severus crept slowly to the gate of Evans Manor looking for anyone that was out and about. The bare tress that lined the gate swayed with wind. It was eerily silent as the group moved to the main gate, "It's too dammed silent." Severus grumbled as he turned to Darrias and nearly jumped out of his skin. Hearing a loud CRACK! The four of them pulled their wands and pinned Harry against the wall.

"HARRY?!" Sirius was shocked to see the wide-eyed teen standing pinned to the gate. Lowering his wand he looked alarmed, he wasn't supposed to leave the safety of the Hold.

Harry looked at his mate and Godfather with tear filled eyes, "I tried to get back to the Hold but…I can't." he whispered not realizing what had happened. As they lowered their wands he looked up at Severus' with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry."

Severus sighed softly, "You didn't mean to, I don't think." He looked worriedly at Darrias as his two way mirror went off.

"Let's get back to the tent." He whispered not wanting to alert anyone to their presence. Pulling out his mirror as they walked he saw a worried Jenna, "Baby?"

"Harry's gone! Draco went to the gardens where he was with Adam…." She was panicked and clearly distraught to find him.

"He's with us," Darrias quickly cut off his wife before she put herself into labor with worry, "What happened on your end?"

They had made it back to the tent area and had paused to figure out what had happened. Severus had taken Harry off to the side to calm him down and talk to him. "What happened baby?" stroking his mates hair to try to calm him.

"I wanted to go outside, I thought that Adam could use some fresh air," Harry looked up at Severus hoping that he wasn't mad, he hadn't meant to leave the safety of the Hold, "I was sitting on the bench under the oak tree letting my mind wonder. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was in front of the Manor. I tried to apparate back to the Hold but I can't."

Severus looked up to Darrias to see if Jenna could shed some light on this but he knew what it was, "I think it was your magic."

"Makes since," Jenna commented softly, "Harry's mind and magic know that those children are in danger. With his Kitsune blood it's natural for his magic to want to save what is his. He did wake with a pull towards the children." she explained looking a little less worried.

"I can stay in tent." Harry whispered softly looking from Severus to Sirius as Gerald came out of the tent looking concerned.

"Master?"

"Easy Gerald. Jenna send me at least eight of my best." Darrias said looking back to the mirror. It was clear that he was going to finish this today!

"Of course and I will let Draco know that Harry is safe." Jenna nodded and let the mirror go dark.

Darrias looked up at Sirius then back to Harry, "You know, when we get in he would be able to find the children faster than any of us."

Severus looked at his Master with dark murderous eyes. He wanted to send his pregnant mate back to the Hold and back to safety. "You do realize that he is now carrying _my_ child?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"Of course but if we send him back his magic is just going to bring him back." Darrias turned to him knowing that it was hard for Severus to have his expectant mate in danger. He also knew that Harry was actually safer with them. His clan members would make sure that nothing would happen to the young Daddy.

Severus paced back and forth trying to think, trying to make sense of what his Master was saying. The eight-clan members that Darrias had sent for slowly approached the area looking ready and a little bloodthirsty. "Some one has to stay with him and once they have the children they have to straight back to the Hold!" he declared after a moment. Turning dark eyes to Harry he noticed that Harry had backed up looking afraid.

"I should stay here." Looking at Severus he knew that his mate didn't want him near that Manor. Hell he wasn't certain if he wanted to be near that Manor at the moment. That house held the main people that had hurt him and forced him into a situation he didn't know how to handle.

Severus knew that he was scaring his mate and quickly moved to him as he fought to keep his anger behind a mask of concern. "Harry, I'm not angry with you. I know you didn't mean to bring yourself here." pulling him close he sighed, "It just kills me to think I could lose you but Darrias is right you are safer with us."

"We won't let anything happen to him." one brave soul spoke up. He stood beside Darrias and was watching the mated pair with bright blue eyes. He had short black hair and stood only to his Leader shoulder.

"Hey Donovan." Harry smiled at him, he had been one of the many Fathers that had given toys and books too little Adam. He had also given Adam a ton of clothes that looked like his son had never worn. They had all suspected that he had gone out and bought what Severus, Harry and Draco couldn't just yet.

"I'll stay with Harry and I dare anyone to fuck with us." he volunteered his fangs showing it was clear that he was ready for a little action.

Severus grinned at his enthusiasm, "You were always a little blood thirsty." he commented as he looked back to his mate, "Alright, Harry stay with Donovan. Don't let him out of your sight and if he tells you to run…"

"I run," Harry whispered cuddling against his mate for a little reassurance, "I swear."

"Get your wands out." Darrias looked at his clan, "Avery, Roockwood and Albus are Severus' and Lucius' blood anyone else is fair gain."

Harry looked up at Severus a little worried, "I don't have my wand…"

"Why? You should always have your wand on you." Severus admonished looking as if he was going to change his mind.

"It's in the room but I don't think I need it." he turned to the tree that was nearest them, "Watch, I discovered this morning as well." He turned his attention to the tree and with in a moment there was a loud explosion and the tree was gone! Harry winced, "It's a little…mmm…." biting his lip he turned back to his mate a little embarrassed, "Uncontrolled."

Darrias and the others stared at the shear power that Harry held. "Oh, he is going to need training."

Severus grinned, "Oh Harry! I knew you were going to be powerful but damn!" he hugged his mate clearly thrilled at his newfound talent.

"I hate to say it but if his wand is not made to handle that much power he might overload the core." Donovan chuckled as he moved to Harry, "Come on Daddy, let's go."

Harry nodded and followed the group out of the area, "Is Ronald still alive?"

"Yes, we have to take him back and figure out what he has done to Hermione." Darrias whispered as the approached the gate of Evans Manor again, "I hope they didn't hear that explosion." he muttered. He didn't want Albus or anyone knowing that there was trouble waiting outside of the gate, he didn't want them set on their guard.

"I just hope they are all here and get them dealt with!" Severus snarled as they slipped into the gate and into the dead gardens. Looking around he saw that the gardens that had once been so full of life and color had been left to die and become bare. He motioned for everyone to keep silent as they approached the back entrance to the house. Trying the door he realized they had locked it. "Did they really think a locked door would keep us out?" he whispered and after one spell the door swung opened at his touch. "Harry, Donovan find those babies and get back." Severus motioned to the stairs knowing that they were probably in a nursery with a nanny.

Harry closed his eyes a moment and focused on the babies he knew had to be in that house, "One's in the basement, the other is upstairs." he whispered looking concerned as to why one would be in the basement.

"Let's go up first." Donovan decided softly, "Let me lead, keep your eyes open and stay with in arms reach at all times." he advised as the others headed to the front of the house.

Harry made sure that he stayed behind Donovan as they made their way up the servant's stairs. "It's so quite." He whispered as they reached the second floor landing. Looking down the dimly lit hallway he realized that there were no portraits or tapestries on the walls. Everything was gone, nothing but spider webs hung on the ceiling. "I don't like this." he whispered.

"Neither do I." Donovan agreed softly as they kept to the shadows. "There is a lit down here and I can hear voices." nodding towards a room that was four doors down from them.

Slowly they crept towards the door hoping that there would be no trouble in getting both of the babies. As they got near they could hear Albus and a woman.

"Why can't the boys be near each other? They need to play with someone." She snarled clearly agitated that the boys were being kept apart.

"They are being trained to fight one another; if they get near each other they will do nothing but fight." Albus snarled clearly pissed that they nanny was arguing with him. "If his Father hasn't instructed you on that then that is between you and him."

"Now while you are in this house you will obey the rules!" he snarled as he pinned her against the wall, "Is that understood?"

Struggling for air she gasped as she tried to answer, "Yes," she gasped out clear afraid, "Yes!"

Harry looked at Donovan as he plastered himself against the wall. "Now what?" he hissed trying to keep his voice low. The last thing he wanted was for Albus to hear them.

Donovan looked at him then glanced back into the room seeing the little two year old running around the large nursery, "I have to draw them both out…" he mused softly he was trying to think of a way to get them out of the room when Albus spoke.

"Now I have to find my son I will return shortly." he turned and left the room looking angry.

"Well I will now just deal with the nanny," he muttered as Albus moved down the stairs not noticing anything. "Idiot." Donovan muttered, "Wait here until I get the nanny out of there."

"Ok." Harry nodded looking nervous as Donovan slipped into the room.

Donovan watched as the Nanny turned back to the child and had to admit that she just seemed to be concerned about the baby. One thing was certain he didn't want to do this in front of the baby or Harry so making himself invisible; he slipped up behind the woman. Silencing her with a one spell he grabbed her.

The nanny began to fight against the invisible intruder as she was dragged into the adjourning room. The terror was clear in her eyes as the two year old began to call for her, crying.

Harry waited a moment before going into the room; he wanted to make certain that the woman was out of the way first. "Hey baby…" slowly he moved into the room.

The little backed up watching the new comer, "Bad Man!" he frowned at him clearly not going to trust easily.

"No baby, Daddy." he knelt to try to get the little one the chance to come to him.

The little one stopped watching him clearly interested now, "Daddy?" he asked watching him.

"Please baby, come to me. I want to take you home." Harry held a hand out to him clearly anxious to get him in his arms.

The two year old reached for him clearly feeling what Harry was feeling. The bond was there and the little one could feel it. "Daddy?" he asked again clearly wanting some one to hold him, "Bad boy." he looked away from him a moment and Harry could tell he was talking about himself.

"No baby, please come here." Harry whispered softly and after a moment was rewarded with the baby placing his hand in his. Slowly, carefully Harry picked him up praising him for being brave.

"Harry? We have to go." Donovan moved to him clearly concerned about getting them out.

Standing with the baby in his arms, he wrapped his cloak around him. "Now you must be quite, ok baby?"

"Here." Donovan grinned and magically produced a sucker for him, "This should keep him quite."

They baby looked intrigued clearly wanting it but not reaching for it. Burring his head in Harry's shoulder clearly not trusting the stranger.

Harry took the sucker and offered it to the baby and smiled when he finally took it. "There you go. We have to work with him." he whispered clearly concerned about how the baby was acting. He wasn't like Adam who was constantly laughing, who went to anyone as long as it wasn't a Healer. Who loved his candy and toys. Looking around he saw that there was no toys for him, not even a book.

"I know, come on. One more to grab then straight back to the Hold." Donovan led him out of the room watching as one of his clan members spotted him and motioned for them to follow.

"Basement, come on." She hissed winking at Harry, "Severus and the others are dealing with Avery at the moment."

"Is the baby with a nanny?"

"No, looks like he with Roockwood," looking back at them she was paler than normal, "Training."

"Oh great!" Donovan snarled.

"He's only three!" Harry objected looking worried about what they could be training him for.

"From what I saw they were practicing wand movements and incantations. He talks very well for a three year old." She whispered looking around for anyone else that could help them get Roockwood.

"It's alright Harry we train our children from a very young age. Hopefully it's just the basics" Donovan wanted to reassure Harry that they could handle the little guy. He just prayed that Roockwood wasn't corrupting the little guy.

Harry held the one baby he had close to him as they descended to the first floor. A soft smile appeared as he heard the two-year-old hum around his sucker. Looking around he heard an explosion from what was believed to be the sitting room. Quickly he descended again to the basement in search of the last baby.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lucius stalked down the halls looking for anyone that was lurking around. Severus was dealing with Avery at the moment while Darrias was dealing with Albus. He just wanted to know if his mate was there. Feeling his anger and hurt overwhelm his heart he magically threw open the next to the last door that led to a bare bedroom. Sighing he turned, he should have known not to get his hopes up. He should have known that Albus or The Dark Lord would have killed him.

"Peacock?" it was the barest whisper that was not only full of pain but hope.

Turning back to the room he couldn't see anything, the room was bare. Nothing on the walls, the bed was stripped, there wasn't even a rug in the room. "Tom?" he whispered, "Where are you?" moving slowly into the room.

"I'm on the bed…" he whispered, "I can't brake the spell." There was the sound of shifting weight on the mattress, then the sound of chains rattling.

Lucius knew at that moment that Albus must have placed him under the notice me not charm. Taking a shuttering breath he raised his wands to cancel the spell. When he felt the spell brake he looked upon the bed again and nearly fainted; for there on the bed was his lover. He was deathly thin, pale, he could count every rib on his chest and his long brown hair was messy looking as if it hadn't had been bushed in months. He was filthy, covered in heavy bruises and welts. "Tom!" quickly moving to the bed to undue the chains he cursed Albus.

"I've missed you, every day I prayed that you'd find me." Tom slowly sat up reaching for him. "Our baby? Did he make it? I never got to see him. What's his name?" he whispered his voice nearly gone, probably from lack of use or screaming. "Are you well? What's been going on?"

"Our son is named David. There is so much to tell you…" Lucius whispered clearly wanting to just get him out. He knew that Severus and the others would handle Roockwood, Avery and Albus. "You need clothing." helping him to stand.

"I can't do any magic but there are some robes in the wardrobe." Tom whispered clearly in pain as he put weight on his legs. Wincing as he took a trembling step towards the wardrobe. "He's been stealing my magic; he's completely insane." Showing his mate the sliver and gold bracelets he had on; gasping for a moment as he pulled on the robes he realized just how weak he was.

Lucius scowled, "Explains how in the hell he has gained so much power over the years." he grumbled.

Looking away from his mate in shame and embarrassment he sighed, "I've been more than just a power source. I had bared him another child but she was killed." he whispered softly.

"You know about Voldamort?" Lucius asked looking worried.

"Yes, he decided to torment me by giving the memories back to me." he looked at his mate with tear filled eyes, "Please forgive me, I have allowed him to defile me. I've allowed him to do things to me that…" he couldn't finish the sentence as his mind thought about all the thins Albus had done to him.

"None of this is your fault. I've been the one that has been unfaithful. I was the one who let myself be forced into a marriage and created another child." Lucius swallowed hard and took a shuttering breath as he felt Toms hand on his cheek, "Let's get back to the Hold."

"Then we can talk while I bathe." Tom knew that he couldn't blame his mate for what had happened. They had both been forced into situations that had been out of their control. "I just want to go home."

"We'll have to get Severus to get those off of you." Lucius touched the bracelets worried that they had done serious damage to him.

"I would like that." Tom whispered as the house shook from a blast from the lower floor. "Did you bring an army?"

Lucius chuckled, "Pretty much, Albus decided to fuck with one of Severus' mates and his Clan took offense." he briefly explained as they moved slowly out of the room.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Do we have to keep them alive?" Severus scowled at Albus' still body next to Roockwood and Avery. "Can't I kill just one?"

"Go ahead, have you pick." he looked upon the three with a glint in his eyes.

"Albus is mine and Lucius, so since Roockwood was the first to physically harm my mate he deserve what you are planning." Turning he grabbed Avery and lifted him off the floor, "You are mine!" he snarled sinking his teeth into neck to rip out his throat.

"I have a special punishment in mind for Roockwood" Darrias grinned as he started to repair the sitting room and library of the Manor.

Severus dropped Avery's lifeless body to the floor with a snarl as Donovan entered looking around with curiosity and blood dripping down his chin

"Harry, Lucius and Tom are back at the Hold with both children!" he announced feeling very proud that he had gotten them back with out injury to the babies or Harry.

"So, Tom was alive?" Severus looked shocked as he tossed him a rag to clean himself up with.

"If you can call it living," Donovan nodded, "Then yes. He's going to need you help though Severus and that other little guy is going to be a handful. It took Harry and Sandy to get a hold of him. He yelled and screamed, threw Sandy magically against the wall three times." He cautioned as the prisoners were taken back to the Hold and into a dudgeon cell.

"Then lets get back and see just what we are dealing with." Severus sighed wondering if his live would ever be normal. Then again did he want a 'normal' life? Thinking about Harry and Draco, no he didn't.

TBC

NOTE WHAT IS U WITh THE LITTLE THREE YEAR OLD? AND WHY IS HE BEING TRAINED? DOES ANYONE REMEBER WHAT ALBUS AND AVERY WERE TALKING ABOUT WHEN THE TWO YEAR OLD,AVERYS' CHILD, WAS BORN?


	10. Pain and hope

Hermione stood pacing the hallway, waiting for Severus and Darrias to return. She was angry and wanted to know where in the hell Ronald had been taken. "How in the hell he could he do this!" she snarled as Jenna moved out of the room looking worried, "Why would he do this?!"

Jenna sighed watching her; she knew that she was taking it hard, "Are you alright?"

"I want to know if that Bastard is alive and if he is I want answers!" She snarled as tears started to fall, "He had no right! None of them did!" she snarled looking into the room to see Harry slowly set the two year old on the floor. The oldest was watching him closely clearly not happy to have been taken from his Father. "Poor Harry." Looking up as Darrias and Severus moved down the hall she turned her brown eyes dark. "Where is he?" she asked in a deathly quite tone that sent chills up Severus' spine.

"All prisoners have been taken to the cells." Darrias looked at her concerned, "What's wrong?"

"I will deal with it. I just want answers!" she snarled moving to the stairs clearly pissed.

"Follow her or she'll kill him." Jenna warned clearly concerned for the young woman. She knew how she felt and couldn't blame the girl. One hand rested on her large belly; oh, she couldn't wait to get this baby delivered and was grateful that she hadn't gone into labor with all the stress of the month. She couldn't believe that Christmas was just a few short weeks away.

Darrias turned on his heals intent on stopping the girl; they had to get answers from the little weasel first. "I'll go, Severus help Harry and find Lucius." he sighed as he jogged to catch up to her.

Hermione stormed down the stairs intent on killing the little Bastard then resurrect him and do it all over again. Feeling the sting of tears on her face she sniffed as she pulled her wand. She would get her answers and she would get them now. Storming passed the guard that was watching the three she magically threw open Ronald's cell.

Ron turned as the door opened and smiled seeing Hermione. Thinking she was there to save him but upon seeing her face he backed up into the wall, "Monie." he pleaded softly clearly. The response he get though proved him wrong. As he turned he was greeted with a punch in the face and knocked against the cold stonewall. Feeling the blood drip from his nose and spitting blood out of his mouth he looked at her with hate filled eyes, "Should have known you wouldn't understand." he snarled.

"How could you do this to me?! How could you do this to Harry! You were supposed to be his friend!" Hermione asked through gritted teeth, her fist clenched around her wand. It was clear that she was ready to strike again. When he didn't respond she shoved him against the wall, "WHY?!"

"I am tiered of being nothing but the sixth child! I wanted more and I would have had it to. A good wife," it was clear by his gesture at Hermione he meant her, "money, power. I would have had it all, I would have been right in the new dark Lords inner circle. You were going to be mine!"

"Now you will die and I thank the Gods it will be before you can know your child. You selfish Bastard!" she struck again as Darrias stood back and watched. In his mind he deserved worse than he was getting from the young witch. Tears fell as Hermione turned and fled from the cell fearful that she would kill him and in her mind he deserved worse. He deserved to suffer a little, hell, maybe, even know what it was like to have things done to him and not remember. She couldn't believe that they had done this to her, how was she going to cope? Making her way back to Harry's rooms she paused outside the door to try to get a hold of herself. She had to help Harry, her troubles would have to wait until she knew that her friend was all right. Leaning against the wall she looked down at the now exposed silver and diamond incrusted ring on her hand, that they couldn't remove. Bursting into tears she slid down the wall drawing her knees up, she buried her head in them never realizing when David had come up to sit beside her and pulled her close and comforting.

Harry slowly set the little two-year-old down in a chair as Sandy set the three-year-old down. Looking from one to the other he smiled as Draco entered, "What do you think we should name them?" he asked watching the three-year-old scowl at him. It was clear to everyone that he was not happy.

"How about Jacob Austin Potter for the little grumpy over here," he grinned softly watching the boy before his eyes turned to the silent two year old. "Then Jason Lee Potter?" he suggested as he moved towards him clearly looking him over for any injuries.

"I'm fine," Seeing the look in his eyes and the cautious way he was looking them over he knew he was worried and it touched him, "I didn't mean to worry you…"

"Worry me?" Draco half laughed, "Oh no, you didn't worry me!" he muttered, "You scared the HELL out of me!" he corrected his gray eyes dark and a little wet, "I was scared shitless. If Severus didn't want _me_ there I knew damn well he didn't want you there!"

"I know but I was good I did as I was told. I didn't even get into the fight thought I really wanted too." He confessed softly as Severus entered, looking at the children then his lovers he smiled seeing that Harry was all right.

"I am proud that you followed orders and stayed out of harms way." Severus whispered as he pulled both of his mates close.

"I wanted to hurt them," Harry whispered softly, "But holding a two year old in my arms made it kind of hard." he admitted feeling Severus rub his back. It was nice to have his mate's arms around him.

Jacob watched as Jason slipped down off the chair and toddled over to the blocks that were by the fire. Scowling he didn't move to join him, "I want my Father, now!" he demanded his arms crossed. His dark greens eyes were stormy and it was clear he was used to getting his way.

Severus turned to the child and smiled as he knelt, "I'm going to be your Father now, child." he smiled trying to reassure him thinking that was the best thing. The next thing Severus knew was Draco helping him off the floor.

"I WANT MY FATHER!" He snarled ready to throw him back again.

Harry moved to the child hoping to calm him, he sent a pulse of love down the bond but when the child was clearly about to lash out at him Darrias stepped in to block the attack. "Jacob?" kneeling to get to his eye level he tried to reprimand the child, "Now you stop this! You will not do that any more!"

Jacob scowled at him, "I want my Father!" he demanded again.

"Let's go take a bath and get you changed." Darrias suggested looking the child over.

Stomping his foot Jacob scowled, "NO!"

Darrias straightened himself deciding that he had to assert himself with the child and do it now. Looking over as Severus moved up beside him they would take care of this now, "You will have a bath young man and you will not tell me or any adult no. Do you understand me?" he asked deciding to treat him as if an older child not just a three year old.

Jacob tried to stare the vampire down clearly used to getting his way this way. It only took a moment before his arms uncrossed and he looked away clearly nervous, "Yes, sir." muttering as Jenna moved up to help the child.

"I think Darrias or me had better bathe him." Severus whispered not wanting Jenna accidentally hurt by the child.

Harry stood looking concerned and a little upset that he couldn't calm the child and that it was clear Jacob didn't want anything to do with him. Feeling Draco's hand's wrap around him he sighed as Darrias decided to take the child to bathe, "I couldn't calm him." he whispered.

"He's scared and doesn't know us yet, give it time." Draco whispered trying to comfort him, "Lets take care Jason right now, he seems a little shy."

"Adam's asleep?"

"Yes," Draco smiled as they moved to the blocks, "Hello little guy." he smiled as Severus moved over to see to the baby.

Jason looked up at them but then turned away just as quickly, "Bad boy." he whispered not playing with the blocks but clearly interested in them.

Harry brushed back the hair from the child face, "But you are a good boy, you came to me." he smiled trying to help the child understand that it was all right. Turning his eyes to Severus he looked at his older mate a little confused as to why he was saying these things. Another side of him couldn't help but know just how he felt though.

"He was probably called that a lot, not being as strong or able to learn like Jacob they could have called him bad to try to goad him into trying harder. Magical children are smart and can learn their magic from a very young age. The children here are trained from six months old; some earlier than that. It will take love and time, I'm going to find Lucius and make sure that he is well." Severus kissed Harry then Draco before he stood and moved out to find where Lucius had hidden Tom. If he knew his brother they way he thought he did he would be in the bath. Stepping out of the room he looked over at Hermione and David, "Is everything alright?" he asked looking concerned for the one friend that Harry had and seeing the normally confidant witch in tears was never a good thing.

Looking up at her teacher with red blotchy eyes Hermione sighed looking away, "Just hurting." looking at her hand she held it up for him to see, "Can you get this off?" she asked looking hopeful she didn't want to wear Ronald's ring, she never wanted to see him again.

Kneeling beside the young witch Severus took her hand in his to look the ring over, "Bonding ring" he muttered casting a few spells to determine if it could be removed, "It'll only come off with the death of the one that you are bonded to." he looked at her troubled.

"Please tell me that Ronald will be meeting a higher authority soon." Hermione asked looking near tears again as she lowered her hand.

"Yes, he will. I swear it!" he vowed seeing the pain in her eyes, "You never knew?"

"No, with my study habits," she shook her head looking lost, "There are many times where I'll go to bed to wake up in the Library. It happens all the time, I never realized what was going on. I never knew that a few of those times Ronald was drugging me. Doing things to me, Jenna took down the block. Albus was in on it, now I really know how Harry feels."

David held her close trying to offer comfort to her, "Don't worry we'll help you." he vowed.

Severus placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "Just hang on."

Lucius looked up as Severus entered the bathroom that was Darrias' private bath. They wanted to sit David and Draco down and tell them about Tom before telling anyone that he was there. "Severus, can you look at these bracelets?" he asked softly looking worried for his found mate.

Tom was laying back in the scolding hot water feeling the aches of his body fade. Closing his eyes he knew that he was finally safe and back where he belonged. "This feels wonderful." he whispered feeling Lucius hands on his, "It's good to see you Severus." he whispered reaching towards his old friends hands.

Severus took his hands and grinned, "Tough bastard." he muttered looking at the bracelets that he wore, "He's stealing your power?" he whispered realizing right off what they were.

"I can't even light a candle right now." Tom admitted softly, "It's sad one day I have trouble controlling my power the next…I can't even defend myself."

"I'll get these off of you don't worry about that." Severus pulled his wand looking thoughtful as Lucius sat beside them.

"Will he ever get his magic back?"

"Maybe but it might not be as powerful as he was when he was a teen though." Severus warned softly as he set to work.

"Tell me about the boys. Do they get a long? Is David a good big brother?" He asked softly wanting to know about his son well technically sons, "I bet Draco looks like you, I have two sons."

"Draco and David are have problems." he admitted watching him. Slowly he told Tom everything that he wanted to know about the two boys and how Draco had come along. "I never meant to marry her. I never wanted to." Looking away from him he felt ashamed for allowing it to happen.

"I know, I also know that Albus made you marry her to get you out of the way. I over heard them talking one night. Voldamort was bitchen about how you were wanting 'attention'. That was why, they wanted you to leave him alone so they forced you to marry her. I'll never blame you." he reassured softly touching his cheek.

"There is so much time to make up for." Lucius smiled as Severus began to chant softly under his breath and after a moment the bracelets clattered to the floor.

"I suggest the you get some rest, food and fresh clothes." Severus sighed softly as he stood, "Then we'll need to talk to the boys. Nippy!" he called.

The little elf popped in to the room looking pleased that her master needed her aid, "Master call Nippy?"

"Yes, bring food, drink and clothing my friend." he ordered knowing that the little elf would be able to get Tom clothing faster than any one.

"Yes, Master!" The little elf looked pleased that she was needed and popped out quickly to do as requested.

"A new elf?" Tom chuckled softly.

"Yes," Severus set a piece of chocolate on the small table that was in the bathroom, "That's for her when she returns. I'll be back to check on you, I have to deal with that little one that Darrias is bathing at the moment."

"Is he going to be a handful?"

"Yes, he is very strong, doesn't like to be told no and is not afraid of hurting people to get what he wants." he cautioned as he stood, "You just worry about Tom, I'll handle it. Then we have to deal with three more, Petunia the Healer and that damned nurse." he muttered as he put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "Just take care of him."

Standing by the door to the bathroom watching Darrias bath the his little three year old. He noticed that the child was not playing or splashing like a normal child. He just sat there letting Darrias bath him, "I want my Father!" he demanded again not looking up at Darrias.

Slowly Harry moved all the way into the bathroom knowing that Darrias would protect him, if the child got angry. "Jacob?" slowly he knelt beside the tub.

"I'm not Jacob!" he fumed refusing to look up at Harry.

"I know that you are angry and that's ok, but I am your Daddy," he wanted to reach out and touch him to try to offer comfort but he didn't, "Your Father was not a nice man and I want to help you but you have to behave."

"No! I want my Father!"

Harry sighed as Darrias placed a hand on his shoulder, "It will take time, a lot of it." He warned softly trying to encourage the you daddy before he turned to the young boy, "Come on time to get out and ready for bed."

"It's not bed time!" he objected.

"It is now!" Severus scowled from the door wanting to give the impression of a Father that was not going to take no.

Slowly Jacob climbed out of the tub looking sullen, "Yes, sir." he muttered as he moved out of the bathroom.

"He'll learn." Severus pulled Harry close, "Even if I have to take him over my knee."

"I don't want to hit him, he doesn't know better. Being hit just makes you feel degraded." Harry sighed softly.

"Last resort I swear." Severus muttered forgetting how Harry was raised. "I'm sorry love."

"It's not you fault." Harry cuddled close to him feeling calmed by his smell, "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Can..." Harry sighed fighting with himself a moment, was it worth it? "Can we," he couldn't get this request out for fear of being laughed at or told no. "Never mind." he whispered feeling a tightness in his chest.

"No not 'never mind'." Draco stood at the door looking concerned for his mate, "Harry you don't have to be afraid to ask for things now." moving closer to the pair, "What is it love?"

"I'm just so used to never getting anything. Never being allowed to be apart of things." Harry whispered softly, "I was wondering if we could get a Christmas tree for the kids?"

Severus smiled, "Of course lover and I tell you what, I am going to get you a journal and if there is anything you want or need just write it down ok?"

"Love you."

"Come lets get some rest." Draco smiled.

TBC.

Note My computer will have to go the shop for some serious repair it may be a long time before I can update, please just hang in there with me.


	11. Protecting the babies

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucius ran a hand through his hair a little nervously as he sat next to David. Trying to figure out how to tell the boys was hard but this turned out to be harder than just planning it out. "I know that it's hard to believe, I still can't believe it"

David looked up at Lucius a little shocked, "When can I meet him?" his voice trembled slightly but the hunger and longing were clear in his eyes.

"He's waiting just out side," Slowly Lucius stood to move to the door not noticing that Draco had stood.

Tom slowly entered the room his eyes landing on his son for the first time. "Hello David, Draco." he was hesitant clearly unsure as to how David or Draco would react to him.

Draco nodded then turned to leave, "I'll let you three be." he said tightly his voice think with suppressed emotions. One thing was certain he missed his mother, "We're decorating the tree, I need to get back."

"Draco please stay." David wanted his brother there; he wanted to be a family.

"No, this is _your_ family not _mine_!" Draco looked hurt as he reached for the door. He left quickly not wanting his Father or brother to talk him into staying. In his mind his family died with his mother.

"I'll talk to him." Lucius promised softly worried for his Dragon. He knew that he had kept saying but he had to just shut up and do it.

David felt the tears sting his eyes as he turned back to his Father, "I've waited and prayed to be told that everyone was wrong. I never wanted to believe that you were insane. I never wanted that you killed all those people." he whispered his hands shaking slightly as he reached from him clearly hesitant, "My I hug you?"

"Of course." Tom reached for David and pulled him into a tight embrace, "I'm so proud of you, you are a strong, handsome young man. You are everything that I could've have wanted. My only regret is that I wasn't there to help you." he whispered feeling the tears on his cheeks.

"It's not your fault, I'll never blame you." David buried his head in in his father shoulder afraid to let him go, "You don't mind that I'm changed do you?" he whispered clearly fearful as to how his Father would take it.

Tom pulled out of the embrace to look down at him, "How could I be mad or upset?" Stroking his cheek to brush away the tears, "You are my son and nothing will change that."

Draco sighed heavily, he missed his mother, she was the one that loved him. Never in all his life had he seen his Father look at him like Tom had looked at David. He craved it, he wanted his Fathers approval, he wanted his Father to tell him that he was proud of him. Shaking his head he knew that it would never happen. That was not the way his Father had raised him, he was raised to keep his emotions hidden and never show the weakness of tears. "It's not fair!" he muttered, "He hugs David, he tells him things he has never said to me. Second born second best!" he paused outside the door to their rooms. He knew that he could go in with his anger in control of him. Especially with Jacob, he didn't want that little one to see him angry, it would set him off and that wouldn't be good.

"Draco?" Severus had opened the door looking perplexed as to why he was just standing there. "What's wrong?" looking at him he could see him holding back anger and by the glint in his gray eyes, tears. Something was wrong and he was not going to let it go.

"I just need a moment." Draco whispered as Severus wrapped him in his arms, "Promise me something Severus."

"What lover?"

"That if I ever start treating any of the children like my Father treats me kick my ass!" he muttered snuggling close to him wanting a little reassurance.

Severus knew that Lucius was harder on Draco but he knew that he loved him. "Your father does love you Dragon."

"It doesn't feel like it. He is all ways harder on me, he hugs me but it's never for long and nothing like this. It's always 'Why aren't you trying harder?' Why are you second in school and not first?" he muttered clearly agitated. "I'm never good enough while David is Merlin's gift to the Wizarding World! He never does anything wrong in Father's eyes."

"That's not true, I've seen your Father get angry with David..."

Draco interrupted not wanting his mate to defend his brother or Father at the moment, "Don't defend them!" he grumbled, "He treats us differently and you know it!" he fired back not realizing that Lucius was walking up behind him. "It's not fair! He has his family back and I'm out in the cold." he looked away from his mate not wanting him to see the tears, "Father never has and never will want anything to do with me." he snarled crossing his arms, clearly angry but seeming more upset and confused.

Lucius stopped fear and hurt gripping his heart, "Draco that is _not true_!" gripping his sons shoulders he turned him so they were face to face, "_You_ are my heir. David is Tom's. I love you and I just want what is best for you."

Pulling free from his Father's grip he scoffed "Yeah right, you don't give a damn about me!"

Lucius scowled getting a little upset at his son's behavior. "We have to talk about this..."

"No, I don't. I have to get back to Harry." Turning he yanked open the door and strode inside the suite.

"Go. After. Him!" Severus snarled looking murderous. It angered him that Lucius was just standing there and not going after him to fix the problem that he created by doting on David. What Draco didn't know though was that Lucius didn't mean it. David had been the only thing he had left to remember Tom by and he was afraid of losing him. There for he did let him get away with things. When Draco came along he realized that he had made a mistake and there for he made sure that he would make that mistake again. Therefore, he pushed Draco not only his schoolwork but to try his damndest in everything.

Lucius turned to follow his son getting upset with himself because everything he did just seemed to make things worse. "Draco I want to talk to you about this."

Draco turned to face him. "I don't want to speak to you right now. I want to decorate the tree, we'll talk later." He wasn't going to allow his Father to push him around in front of the children, especially Jacob. Truth be told though he was afraid of saying something he would regret. That was one thing be didn't want to do, he didn't want to burn any bridges. "Adam?" he turned to the little one year old and handed him a no breakable ornament. Glancing at the others he noticed that they both watched him closely, "Come here."

Adam squealed taking the ball, "Tree!" he pointed to the Christmas tree. Waddling over to the lit tree he tried to hang it but dropped it.

"I'm so glad that those don't break." Harry smiled as Jason stood to pick it up for little Adam.

Jacob stood watching Jason with a tight-lipped scowl. "MINE!" he snarled suddenly throwing little Jason back into the wall before anyone could stop him.

"JACOB!" Severus and Darrias snarled advancing on the young boy.

Adam latched onto Harry's leg whimpering clearly afraid.

Draco moved to make sure that little Jason was all right, he felt stupid for not being able to shield the boy. He saw the look Jacob was giving him he should've seen it coming. Kneeling he was relived that the little one was sitting up and crying softly. "It's alright, your were a good boy." he whispered as he slowly picked him up to comfort and reassure him. Pulling out his wand to scan him for any injuries, he sighed relived when there were none.

"Draco? Is he alright?" Severus asked not looking up from Jason.

"Yes, just upset." Draco nodded to him then turned his attention back to Jacob.

Harry slowly picked up Adam and turned to Draco, "Why don't we go get these two some cookies and milk? Take a break from the tree." he suggested softly not wanting to watch as Severus and Darrias dealt with Jacob. He was afraid that we would try to intervene and that would just make things worse.

"I like that idea." Draco agreed softly leading Harry to the their bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

"What do you think you were doing young man?!" Severus snarled at Jacob clearly angry and trying to frighten the boy but Jacob just folded his arms and scowled right back.

"The New Lord is Mine!" he scowled, "My Father told me so!"

"What? What Lord?" Darrias asked.

"The one you call Adam. He is the new Dark Lord and my Father told me that it will be my place to be his."

"And do what for him?"

Jacob stopped at that moment there were something he still struggled with saying, "My Father called me his consort." he scowled, "Jason should be able to just touch him! He's mine!"

Darrias sighed softly trying to think, this child was a mess, "Severus? My I talk to you a moment?" he asked his eyes never leaving the child.

"Yes," Severus moved with him then cast a silencing charm, "What in the hell are we going to do?" he whispered.

"We need to start retrain him do you think Harry would agree if I took him for a little while?" Darrias asked softly watching the child and noticing how the boy was still radiating power.

"Let me talk to Harry, we have the new baby to think about as well. We have to do something." Severus didn't want to give up on the child but it was clear that he was a danger to the younger children. Moving to the bedroom he smiled softly watching as Harry and Draco took turns telling the little ones a story. "Hey..."

"Everything alright?" Draco asked softly noticing the worried look in his mate's eyes.

"No," Severus said truthfully as he sat next to Harry, "Darrias and I are worried about Jacob..."

Harry looked down at Adam feeling his heart clench, "He can't keep him with us. Can we?" he whispered softly.

Severus placed an arm around him and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head, "Darrias wants to take him in. You'll be able to see him but I'm worried that he is going to hurt you or the littler ones."

"I know," Harry whispered feeling depressed, "It hurts, I want to do what is best and it hurts that I have to split them up just to protect them."

Draco moved with little Jason to Harry's other side and hugged him as well. "It's what ever you want to do."

"Alright..." Harry whispered softly looking down at the small belly that was starting to show the budding life that he was caring. "I have no choice really, I have to protect Adam and Jason." one hand wondered to his belly, "And this baby."

"I'll tell Darrias, he is good with troublesome children and who know with time he may be able to come back home." Severus kissed him deeply then Draco before he slipped out to talk with Darrias.

"So which one should we deal with first?" Darrias muttered under his breath as he walked the cells. His eyes glinted on Roockwood. "You have caused Harry so much grief. You were the first one to rape him and that little child is so messed up because of you." he muttered softly.

Severus looked at Roockwood and grinned, "Him first." he agreed moving into the cell.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Roockwood snarled backing away from the vampires.

"No, what were you planning?" Severus demanded scowling.

"Like I would tell you traitor!" Roockwood spat an oath as Darrias grabbed him from behind. "I will never tell you!"

"Fine." Severus removed his wand and pointed it to Roockwood's temple. "I'll just take it." he smirked removing several memories from him. "Now what?"

"Watch!" Darrias grinned as he forced his head back pouring polyjuice down his throat. "Little bastard likes hurting little boys." watching as the potion took affect, "So turn about is fair play." he muttered as Roockwood became an eleven-year-old boy.

"I'm starting to like the sound of this." Severus muttered as Darrias grabbed him, "So who will dish out?"

"I have two in holding for rape of a minor at the moment. Haven't had the time to deal with them" Darrias p pulled the frightened Roockwood out of the cell and down to another set. The struggles were no match for the older vampire. "In you go." he threw the young boy into the cell and slammed the door shut. "Don't forget to play with you dinner tonight." Darrias called as they moved out of the dungeon followed by the screams.

"You are devious, I want to hunt down the others before we deal with Albus."

"We can do that. Do you think there are any more children?" Darrias asked clearly thinking.

"I pray not." Severus whispered.

TBC Sorry for the confusion Jacob is the three year old fathered by Roockwood, Jason is the two year old fahtered by Avery and Adam in the one year old fathered by Albus


	12. Finding the truth amongst the lies

Darrias smiled down at Jacob, "All right little guy time for a lesson or two." moving into a perfectly circular room that they used for training he hoped he could get this under control. As he shut the door behind them he set up strong wards to keep the magic inside the room. It had been about three days since the incident and he now wanted to get the child into training. For a child that was so young the power he held was a little frightening. The young boy stood about 31 inches high and looked if he weighed a little under twenty-seven pounds. He was pleased to see that in spite of the training the young boy looked well feed and to be in good health. He was fit for his age but not too thin and was starting to look a lot like Harry. From his messy back hair to his knobby knees.

"Why?" Jacob looked up at him with dark green eyes. His thin heart shaped face betrayed no emotions, it was if he blocked them out.

"I want you to learn when you should attack people and when not to." Darrias said softly.

Jacob looked at him confused, "What does it matter?" he asked as he sat on the cushion on the floor, "If they do something I don't like I hurt them."

Darrias tried not to show any shock at what he was saying, they had figured that was what he was taught, "Do you think that is appropriate?" he asked of him.

"What does that mean?"

Appropriate?" Darrias smiled softly, "It means right. Do think it was right to hurt Jason for just helping little Adam?" he asked softly.

Jacob looked at him clearly perplexed now, "Yes, Adam is mine and he shouldn't touch!"

"It wasn't right." Darrias corrected waiting for the outburst, "Jason wasn't going to hurt Adam or do anything to him. He was just trying to help Adam." he explained softly.

"But that doesn't matter..." Jacob scowled crossing his arms. His power started to radiate about him it was clear that Darrias had his work cut out for him.

"It does matter, the only time you should hurt some one is if the person you are attacking is hurting some else or self defense." Darrias explained softly, "Do you know little one that Adam and Jason are your brothers?"

Jacob looked up at him shaking his head, "No they're are not! My Father just had me!"

"I wish you could read little one but you have to trust me when I say this. Your daddy is Harry, he had you, Adam and Jason that makes you brothers."

"Father told me that I don't have a daddy, my daddy died!"

"That is not true, your Daddy is that black haired, green eyed young man that was trying to help you." Reaching for a glass of juice that was beside he was worried, the child was young enough to still feel the bond but it was clear that it was blocked or broken, "Would you like some juice?"

Jacob looked down at his lap, "Yes sir." he did know one lesson by heart, respect those who were powerful and it was clear that this older vampire was stronger than him. He took the glass falling silent a moment before speaking again. "May I ask something?"

"Yes."

"Why hasn't Father come for me? I don't belong here, I belong with Father."

"I'm afraid that your Father will not be coming for you child. That is why you are here."

That was when Jacob did something Darrias had not expected, he burst into tears the glass shattering with uncontrolled magic.

Darrias dried the mess then checked the child for any cuts before he tried to gently take him into his arms. He was a little shocked that the child had been able to shatter the glass, it had an unbreakable charm in it, "It's alright." he whispered not sure as to what set off the tears but he was thrilled to see one barrier brake, "Tell me what's wrong." he encouraged when the tears subsided.

"I'm not wanted! Father doesn't want me, I'm not good enough for him and now the man you call my daddy doesn't want me! He gave me to you..." he sobbed the overwhelming feeling of fear, loss and loneliness hitting him all at once.

"Your Daddy does want you child but he is afraid for you, Adam, Jason and the new baby he is going to have. He placed you with me so I can help you. Your Daddy wanted you so much that he risked facing your Father to get you. To help you." Darrias explained softly, "But you have to learn not only to control you magic but to how to restrain yourself and not hurt anyone."

"Yes sir." he whispered not looking up at him clearly thinking about what he was being told.

Darrias held the child for a little to comfort him, he was pleased that one barrier had broken so fast. There was hope for the child and it was clear that maybe some of his bluff and bluster was an act to protect himself. He was just like any other child he knew. He wanted a family, he wanted someone to love and care for him. They had taken him from the only thing he had known and was lost and confused. It was now up to them to give him a new direction to go.

* * *

Draco followed Severus down the hall thinking about what he wanted to get not only Harry but Severus and the kids for Christmas. It was just a short week away and even though they were in the mist of finding out what not only what Albus was up to but helping Hermione and Harry through it all he wanted to have a big Christmas. "Do you think Hermione will be alright?" he asked as they walked side-by-side down the hall. He had never gotten along with the know-it-all Lion but he felt bad for her.

Severus paused thinking, "Hermione is a resourceful woman, I think with a little support and Harry, she will be." he concluded after a moment, "Come on."

"So any hints as to what you are going to show me?" Draco hinted wanting to know, he hated secrets.

"You'll see." Severus grinned as he stopped to open the door to Darrias private library and study. Nodding to Lucius and David as they stepped in Draco froze.

"What is going on?" Draco asked softly not really wanting to face his Father and brother at the moment.

"Your Father and I have been getting things together to show you." Severus said softly nodding to the pensive on the table, "We would like you to look at them, you can go alone or we could dive with you."

"I don't want to do this right now, Severus." he whispered knowing that Severus could force him to.

"I know but you need to, I'll go with you." Severus said softly not wanting to push him unless he had no other choice. They had to get this rip settled and soon.

"Severus only." Draco whispered after a moment, "no one else."

"Fair enough, we'll wait." Lucius nodded sitting beside David to wait while his son dove the pensive.

Severus nodded to Draco. "I'm right beside you." pulling his lover close as they dove together.

Memories!

Draco and Severus landed in the hallway of the upper floor of Malfoy Manor. "How old am I?" Draco asked watching as he went streaking past.

"Five." Severus smiled fondly watching the younger Draco play with a toy broom, "David is due home from school today..."

"This is when he knocked me down the stairs." Draco whispered softly, "I don't want to see this."

"You need to not to see yourself getting hurt but to see what really happened." Severus explained softly watching as little Draco decided that the little broom was no longer fun he moved into his brothers room. They watched as the young boy began to play with David's potion's set. "You liked getting into his things." Severus smirked.

"I don't remember this." Draco muttered softly watching himself, "Who's memories are they?"

"The house elf that was set to tail and play with you." Severus grinned. He was pleased that the little elf was more than willing to help by providing her memories. "Watch."

Draco turned his eyes back to the young boy as the front door opened singling the return of his father and older brother. The younger Draco seemed to realize that he was in trouble and quickly scampered out of the room knocking over several things and breaking them as he ran for his rooms.

A moment later David entered the room with a smile to put up his things. Turning his eyes landed on all of the broken vial on the table. His smile faded, "DRACO!" he yelled upset that his little brother had done this, "WHY DID YOU BREAK MY THINGS!" storming out of the room to find the younger Draco they heard running. Both boys meet just in front of the stairs,

"I didn't mean to." Draco wined shuffling his feet.

"You are such a pain!" David threw up his hands in defeat his magic radiating about him he turned away.

"David?" Draco reached for him, "Sorry..."

"You're always sorry but you never learn!" David snarled turning back his magic knocking the young boy down the stairs as Lucius and Narcissa came running. David turned to his Father with fearful eyes. "I didn't mean to..."

"Liar!" Narcissa snarled advancing on the older boy.

Draco looked up at Severus, "Mother told me that he pushed me..." he whispered softly as the scene changed slowly.

"He didn't, he never meant to hurt you he just lost control." Severus explained softly, "This next scene will be the day Narcissa beat him. We don't know much just what the house elves have told us before we got there." he explained as the scene came forward. They were standing in David's room Lucius was sitting on his bed trying to comfort David.

"I have to leave don't I?" David asked through thick tears. Clasping his hands together he looked down, "I never meant to."

"I know son and I will handle Narcissa. I don't want you leaving. I have to go to Diagon Alley. I'll be back all right?" Lucius hugged him.

David's reply was lost in Lucius' shoulder, it was clear he was very upset. After a moment he watched his Dad leave the room he stood. "I have to tell him that I'm sorry." he whispered slipping on his house shoes.

They watched as David slipped into Draco's bedroom and over to the massive bed where Draco was. Sitting beside him he reached for his little brothers hand, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." he whispered. "I know I shouldn't have yelled, I'm..." David never had the chance to finish his sentence.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Narcissa slammed the young boy against the wall and hit him with a volley of blows before the scene went dark.

"That was the day that you had turned him?" Draco asked softly.

"It was the only way to save him. He went with Darrias because he had to learn how to control the new power he had." Severus whispered softly, "Narcissa wanted you in your Fathers spot light but David needed him more at that time. Yes, David was spoiled, he was rotten some days, yes, David has a temper, yes, your Father made mistakes, "looking at his mate as the next scene formed, "Mistakes he didn't want to make with you. He didn't want you that spoiled, he wanted you to learn that some times the best things are the ones you fight for. He is proud of you Dragon."

Draco sniffed as tears fell, "Then why doesn't he tell me?"

"He has a hard time tell you dragon because that was how he was raised. Your grandfather never told or taught your father how to express his feelings. Watch..." he encouraged softly.

They were in the ministry sitting with Kingsley. Lucius sat tall and proud as he sipped his wine.

"So how is Draco?" Kingsley asked filling his own glass.

Lucius smiled proudly, "Second in the school, head of potions, Seeker for Slytherin." Lucius sat back in his chair, "If he keeps it up he'll have a young apprenticeship under Severus."

"That is wonderful, is he going to be full Veela?"

"Yes, he going to have two mates." he smiled clearly thinking about the future. "I can't wait for grandchildren."

The scene changed again and Lucius was sitting curled up in Tom's arms. "I don't know what I am going to do. I screwed up with David and Draco. I let Albus and Narcissa manipulate me into things I should never had done. I'm a bad Father."

"That is not true, you love those boys, no parent is perfect." Tom kissed him tenderly hoping to reassure him, "I will help all I can, tell me about Dragon I know all about my David." Tom smiled.

"Dragon is a bright child, Seeker for Slytherin before all of this happened. He is going to be the youngest potions master." Lucius smiled brightly as he told Tom everything he could and nothing was negative about the young boy.

Draco watched shocked at what he was hearing, his father had never said those things to his face. As they pulled out of the pensive he turned away from his father a moment to regain his composure.

Lucius stood moving to his son, "I'm sorry that I never told you to your face. I though I was doing what was best for you. I messed up with both you and now I just want to fix this. I want us to be a family..."

"I just feel like you never wanted me." Draco whispered.

"I never wanted your mother but I wanted you." Lucius whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

Draco moved slowly to him, "Me too, I've been a little hard headed..."

"No, you have been you..." David smiled softly.

* * *

Severus looked up at number four private drive and snarled hearing the Christmas music coming from inside. He couldn't understand how in the hell they could be so damned cruel! Harry was their nephew and they threw him aside as if he was garbage! They didn't care that they could have killed him with their plan to get money. He was pretty certain that was the only reason that Petunia has allowed Albus into the house. The promise of money and keeping her oaf of a husband and son happy. It made him sick and he thanked what ever god it was that Lilly had been nothing like that vile, grotesque woman. "Come on, every one is fair game in this house." Severus whispered to the small group that was with him.

Darrias grinned a little bloodthirsty at the moment, "What about that boy?" he whispered softly, if the boy was innocent he didn't want to hurt him.

"He beat on Harry and caused him just as much trouble as his parents. He's not fit to live!" Severus snarled letting his other side take control of him. "Lets go!" He whispered as they descended upon the house. Reaching the door first he grinned noticing that it was unlocked. "Idiots!" he snarled as they moved into the house startling the family that was sitting drinking eggnog and brandy.

Vernon stood looking infuriated that these freaks were invading his home, "GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted, "THE FREAK ISN"T HERE!"

"No, he isn't." Severus agreed, "He is recovering from the damage you and wife inflected on him!" He lunged forward as Donovan pinned Petunia against the wall.

"Where is your son?" Darrias snarled not seeing the boy in the living room as he assisted Severus in pinning him against the wall.

Vernon didn't answer the intruder, glaring at the man. He was not about to give away where his son was. "Go to hell!" He snarled.

"I've been there thank you I find it quite lovely." Darrias smirked. "What are we going to do with you?" he pondered as Chris came up behind him looking intrigued.

"Hang him on a hook an let me play with him." He teased picking up on his leader comment from a long time favorite muggle move 'Hocus Pocus'.

"You two watch too much dammed T.V." Severus grumbled.

The group paused a moment hearing movement on the stairs. "Mom!" a voice whined from the hall way, "I'm hungry, make me a sandwich." not seeing the intruders in the living room pouting he moved back up the stairs.

Severus smirked pulling his wand and before Vernon or Petunia could beg for him not to hurt Dudley he fired the killing curse hitting him in the back. He turned back seeing the fear and tears in their eyes. "You are next but your death will not be as painless as that..." showing his fangs to Vernon he was pleased to see the stain in front of Vernon's trousers. "I will make sure of that." he promised.

* * *

Harry sat in the rocker in front of the Christmas tree with Adam and Jason his lap. Adam nursed his bottle while Jason sat with a non spill sipper cup. Watching the pair he missed little Jacob he knew that Darrias was taking care of him. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before he could come back to them, "Alright, how about a story?" he smiled sitting back with his eyes closed a moment to think he knew which one he wanted to do, "How about 'Frosty the Snow Man?'" he asked as Draco, Hermione and David moved into the room.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked watching the new daddy with the two little ones. She was thrilled to see how well Harry was taken to them.

"Telling them a story." Harry smiled brightly before tuning his attention back to the kids. Beginning the tale as everyone found a seat to listen or watch the little ones he couldn't believe how happy he was feeling at the moment. He had the family he had always needed and wanted.

Hermione smiled as she curled up against David, her eyes strayed to the bonding ring on her hand that Ronald had placed there. Knowing that it would come off soon she tried not to dwell on it. It still angered her and she wanted to speak to Molly. She had find out they had had any part in the fiasco that Ronald had gotten into but it would wait for a later date. Right now she just wanted to enjoy the story and every ones company.

Pulling her closer David smiled softly thinking of his Father. There was so much time they had to catch up but at the moment he was sleeping. He seemed so tired and drawn but he knew that it was expected with Albus stealing his power.

Every one looked up a moment as the door opened but when Severus and Darrias stepped into the room with Jenna Harry went right back to the story.

Jason wrapped his hand around Harry's watching Adam as he started to fall asleep. He smiled happily as his head rested against Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes as Adam did.

Harry finished the story and smiled at the little ones as he kissed the tops of their heads before looking up at his mates. "Can you give me a hand? I don't think I should carry both of them." he smiled at Severus and Draco.

Of course," Severus smiled softly moving to him, it amazed him how walking into the room where his mates were calmed him so much. Not just fifteen minutes ago his blood lust was up and now he wanted to just hold his mates and his adopted children and let the world worry about its self. "Let me get this little guy." Scooping up Jason he smiled at Draco as he picked up little Adam.

Adam stirred a little but settled right back to sleep as He was laid down in his crib.

Draco looked up at Severus, "Dealt with?" he asked softly knowing that Severus would get the hint.

"Yes, the others are after the doctor and nurse, they are due back any moment." Severus pulled him close kissing him softly, "We have to tell Harry about Tom."

"He isn't going to take that to well." Draco sighed softly.

"I know." Severus led Draco out of the bedroom watching as Lucius sat beside David. Making his way over to Harry he kissed him tenderly, "I have to tell you something lover." he whispered softly looking into his green eyes that were worried and curious all at the same time.

"What is it? They didn't get way did they?" he knew that they had gone out after the Dursley's and he didn't care. He wanted them finished and forever out of his life.

Severus grinned, "No they didn't get way. They will never hurt you again." he promised as he sat next to the rocking chair, "No, this is something else. Tom Riddle is alive Harry." he whispered figuring that it was best just to be strait forward with it.

Harry began to rise for him seat, "What?" his voice shook and he was suddenly over come with not only fear but hate. "Where is he?"

"He is here." Lucius stood joining the conversation, "He's not Voldamort, Harry." He knew what must have been going through the young man's mind at the moment and he couldn't blame him.

Harry rose looking a little alarmed, "How in the Hell could you let him near the kids?"

Severus stood to take his hands and calm his panic, "Harry!" he said firmly, "He. IS. Not. Voldamort!"

"How can I believe that?" tears streamed down his faced, "That man is responsible for killing my parents!"

"Yes, I am." Tom stood in the doorway clearly not sleeping.

"You should be resting!" Lucius snarled as he rose.

"I know, but I need to talk to Harry and help him realize that my son was the evil bastard not me." he whispered softly, "I am part of yours and Draco's family now, there for his." he reasoned. He looked tiered and strained. "Harry I swear to you that I can't even lit a candle right now. I will not harm you or any of your beautiful children. Please let me explain."

Trembling Harry backed up curling into Severus feeling fear overwhelm him. It didn't matter if he was promising things this was the man that he had been warned against for so long.

"Harry, you trust me. You trust Draco." Severus whispered pulling him into a tight embrace and sending a pulse of comfort and love down their bond as Draco moved to them. "Trust us now lover and listen. He is not Voldamort. Albus torn him from Lucius and made him do the same thing he forced you into."

"But Voldamort can't be his son!" Harry argued back looking angry and frustrated.

"Aging potion Harry." Lucius whispered softly as he moved to them clearly worried for Harry and his grandchild. "Please sit and let us explain."

"I will not let him hurt you." Severus promised softly feeling his mate tremble. It worried him that Harry was taking this so hard but he should have expected it. Slowly he rubbed Harry's back to sooth him as Draco whispered in his ear that it was alright. That pleased him, Draco was actually sticking up for Tom.

Slowly Harry disengaged himself from his mates, "I'll listen..."

"I'll stay right here." Severus helped his mate sit back down in the rocker then sat next to him as Tom moved to sit beside Lucius and David.

Hermione had not spoken but it was clear that she was also a little fearful. She looked up at David and seeing the calm look in his eyes she settled into his arms. It was clear that a love was budding between the two and they were going to be inseparable.

"Alright, Tom do you want to start?" Lucius asked softly as he pulled him close to offer not only his love but his support as well.

"Harry I know that this is hard to believe but please listen..." Slowly Tome began to tell Harry everything that Albus had done to him. He left nothing out and not only told him not only about Voldamort but showed him as well. He cast a reveal spell and instead of pensive diving he allowed the memory to rise up out of the bowel to show everyone the day Voldamort was born. He then showed him other memories he had of seeing Voldamort. "I, like you, never knew until Albus decided to torment me further by giving me these memories back.

"Was it just Voldamort?" Harry asked softly knowing that if Albus had put him through four pregnancies than he must have put Tom through more.

"There was only one other, I was injured to badly in birthing her." Tom whispered his eyes down cast. One tear fell. It was clear that the 'injury' was no accident. "Albus was angry that I birthed him a girl. He made sure that I couldn't bare anymore then to keep me in line he used her. He threatened to kill her, as long as I let him use me how he wanted he left her alone." he sighed softly, "I tried one night to sneak out with her, we never made." he whispered softly, "She was killed in front of me."

"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered softy as he leaned on Severus clearly thinking about what he had been told. "He's a bastard."

"He is and he will never come near any of my family again." Lucius nodded softly as he pulled Tom close.

"Why did you say that you were responsible for my parents if it was Voldamort?" Harry asked softly feeling tired but wanting answers more.

"Because he was my son, even though I never got a chance to be apart of his life and raise him. I still feel responsible for everything he had done because I should have been able to stop him."

"You didn't know about him until he was dead." Harry reasoned softly, "It's not your fault." he whispered. He still wasn't sure about how he felt about Tom but seeing the memories he knew that they were two separate people. He had to give Tom a chance even if it did make him uneasy.

TBC


	13. WHAT!

Hermione looked up at the leaning house that was the Weasley's home and sighed deeply. If Molly was not involved, she didn't want to hurt her in any way. If she was though she didn't know if she could ever forgive them. She had told Harry and Severus was she was going and they agreed that they had to know but instead that she not go alone. Therefore, David was with her it made her feel better and they had agreed not to tell Molly about Harry's troubles unless she was proven trustworthy of knowing. Glancing over at David she chuckled softly seeing his confused expression. "It's not much but it's a rather cool house." she admitted softly.

"It looks interesting but even more so is the fact that if Albus was giving them any money why do they live like this?" He asked softly. Turning dark eyes to her it was clear that he had a valid point. Albus had been giving money to Harry's Aunt, the doctor, the nurse and Ron. So it would make sense to pay the Weasley if they were involved, wouldn't it?

"May be he didn't pay them as much." Hermione whispered not wanting to get her hopes up to high. She didn't think she could handle it if they were involved, "Come on, we best get this over with."

"Yes and don't worry if the worst happens I can get us back with out any trouble." he reassured as they made their way up the garden path. Snow crunched under foot as they made their way up to the kitchen door.

Hermione raised her hand to knock with a heavy heart. "I can't do it..." she whispered softly lowering her hand.

David wrapped his arm around her and sighed softly, "I'm right here, we'll do this together." he reassured as he knocked on the kitchen door.

It only took a moment before the door opened to a very upset Molly Weasley, "Hermione? I was told that you were dead!" she whispered looking as if she didn't dare believe that the young witch was standing there. Hesitantly she reached out to touch Hermione's cheek and burst into tears when she touched solid, warm skin.

"Mr. Weasley? May we come in and talk to you?' David asked softly.

"Yes, of course." Molly stepped aside to let them enter the kitchen. "Tea and biscuits?" she asked softly.

"Please." Hermione smiled softly as she removed her cloak. Looking around the kitchen she felt saddened that she might not ever come back. Sinking slowly to a seat at the table as David sat beside her she tried not to tear up.

Molly set the tea and biscuits on the table and sat across from them, "Where is Ron? Have you seen him?"

"I'm afraid Mrs. Weasley that Ron has gotten himself into trouble with the McFall Clan." David explained softly not sure what she knew or had been told.

Molly looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Albus told me that they had taken Ron and Monie." she whispered "But not why."

"Mrs. Weasley Ron was helping Albus do something to Harry..." Hermione started to explain softly looking down at her hands.

David saw her hands shake and reached out to touch them trying to help. "Albus was doing things not only to Harry but other people as well."

Molly looked at them clearly worried, "What has he done?"

"I have to ask you something first Mrs. Weasley. Has Albus paid you for anything? Or are you in on his plans?" Hermione whispered.

Molly now looked confused and a little hurt, "I swear that I have no idea what is going on. Please tell me. What has my Ronald and Albus done?" One tear fell as she turned her eyes to David then back to Hermione.

David nodded to Hermione letting her know that he wasn't picking up any lying.

Slowly Hermione told her about what Ron had done to Harry and even to her. "I never realized what was going on, they had it blocked. When I went to the Hold a Healer there broke the barriers." showing Molly the ring on her hand she began to cry, "I am not only bound to Ron when I don't want to be. I am also pregnant by him."

Molly took her hand looking down at the ring before bursting into tears, "He was paying Ron to be Harry's keeper? He let Ron rape you..." "Yes and what Albus was doing to Harry was even worse..." Hermione whispered softly.

* * *

Harry sat rocking Jason as Draco paced the room looking irritated, "Calm down they'll be back soon" he whispered.

"They should have been back already." Draco fumed not wanting harm to come to either of them. His relationship with his brother was still on the mend but that didn't mean he wanted harm to come to him. "If they don't get back and soon I will go get them!" he snarled as he resumed his pacing.

Adam squealed as he toddled around Harry's feet. Looking up at his Daddy he showed him the book that he had in his hands and laughed, reaching for him, "Up!"

"Read, please?" Jason asked looking up at Harry with big eyes, "Please?" he asked again a little nervous.

Harry smile, "Of course." Picking up Adam and the book he began to read to try to get his mind on something else and tried not to worry about his friends at the moment. He knew that David would take care of himself and Hermione.

Severus stepped into the room smiling at the domestic scene in front of him, "Draco calm down they are back and Mrs. Weasley is with them."

"What?!"

"Calm down. She didn't know, she is very upset at Ron at the moment and is telling us to go ahead and kill him." Severus said softly as he moved into the room, "She wants to see you Harry. I wanted to get your ok before I just let her in though."

Harry looked down at the children in his arms and nodded, "I want to see her." he whispered softly.

Severus moved to him with a soft smile on his lips, "I am proud of you." He whispered kissing him deeply before moving to do the same to Draco, "I'll be right back."

"Make it soon." Harry grinned before turning back to the children in his lap.

Severus caught Draco's eye exchanging a silent chuckle. It was clear that Harry was starting to feel more comfortable with his new home. Winking he slipped out to fetch Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Moving swiftly down the hall where they waited he couldn't believe how his life had changed so much over the short month they had been at the Hold. Never again would he go back to Hogwarts but it didn't matter Darrias wanted him to teach here. It was time for him to accept his fate and his clan. Later he would talk to Harry and Draco about staying at the Hold and continuing their schooling under Darrias. With Harry being able to tap into nonverbal and wandless magic like he could now they had to make sure he was properly trained and Hogwarts was not the place for it. The power his mate held was a little frightening but he knew that Harry would never abuse it. Turning the corner he grinned at Hermione and Molly, "He wants to see you." he gestured for them to follow as Jenna moved to join them. "When are you going to have that boy!" he grinned rubbing her belly.

"When he's ready." Jenna smirked back as the baby kicked her, "Trust me I'm ready."

Severus chuckled as he led the group back down the hall to his rooms, "Have you seen your son yet?" he asked Molly knowing that Darrias would allow her to.

"I don't want to see him!" Molly snarled, "He's made his bed he can lay in it. I didn't raise him to take advantage of friends or rape women." One tear fell, it was clear that though she was very upset with her son it was hard on her to lose him.

"I understand." Severus nodded slightly, "I would feel the same way if any of my children did the same."

Molly sniffled, "I don't understand why he did this. How is Harry? Hermione said he has four children..."

"He is adjusting well. I'm very proud of him and Draco."

"I hope that Harry will forgive me for what my son has done." Molly whispered softly as they made their way down the hall.

Severus opened the door to their rooms letting Hermione and Molly precede him through the door. "Harry?" he smiled softly seeing that he was still by the fire with both children. Harry stopped reading and looked up at his mate noticing how Mrs. Weasley was very hesitant. "Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh Harry!" Molly broke into tears seeing him with two babies on his lap. Moving slowly over to where they were sitting she gazed at the babies fondly, "They are precious. Where's the other two?" she asked softly.

"Sirius has Serena and my other son..." Harry paused trying to think of the right wording for the little guy's trouble, "He's having trouble adjusting and we were afraid that he was going to hurt the little ones."

"Or Harry because of the baby he is caring." Severus stepped up behind Harry's chair with a fond smile. He couldn't believe just how much those little ones had grown on him.

"Caring?" Molly looked from Harry to Severus looking a little alarmed.

"Yes." Harry nodded, "We had to blood adopt the baby to be Severus'. I'm hoping for a little girl, we have so many boys." Tears glistened in his eyes and it was clear that he was still a little nervous about the new baby. Still adjusting to three children and then adding the prospects of adding to them would be little hard on anyone.

"Being only a year a part doesn't help either but that's where Severus and I come in." Draco commented as he moved up to join the group. He was worried about Harry but was doing his best to only show it Severus. Locking eyes with his Dom he was more than able to silently communicate his concern and worry.

Severus nodded slightly to show that he understood, they had a lot of work cut out for them. One thing was certain they had to work with Harry and convince him that he was no longer alone. They were going to do there damndest to make sure they were always there to assist with the children.

Molly smiled as she sat next to Harry, "I'm so sorry about what he has done. Please know that I don't condone his actions..."

"I know Mrs. Weasley, it hurts that he betrayed me but what Albus did was worse. Ron needs to own up to what he has put Hermione through and pay for that." Harry smiled softly at her as he reached to take her hand.

Molly squeezed his hand then reached out to stroke Adams soft deep red hair, "They are beautiful."

* * *

Severus scowled at Albus through the bars of his cell, "You are the last to deal with." He snarled softly seeing the anger in the old mans eyes, "You don't frighten me old man. I will find out if there are any other children and if there are I will find them and deal with the people responsible." he promised as he opened the cell clearly ready to deal with the former Headmaster.

"Get away me Snape!" Albus snarled as he stood from the bench.

"Watch me!" Severus snarled as he lunged with Darrias pinning the old man against the wall. Severus pressed firmly against Albus' throat slowly cutting off his air supply, "Do the honor?"

"Gladly...." Darrias put his wand to Albus' temple and pulled back taking everything he could from the old man. "You are a disgrace to the Wizarding World! Using and abusing a young child to get what you want! Did it make you feel good knowing that you were rapping that baby!"

"He is not a baby! He is a great Wizard and I would have had what I wanted if you hadn't gotten into the middle of what was not you fight." Albus gasped for breath as Severus pressed harder.

"Filthy Bastard!" Severus snarled.

* * *

Molly moved with Hermione to Ronald cell, she didn't want to see him, she had to. She had to find out why money was more important than his family. Never had she raised any of her children to be money hungry like this. Stopping beside Hermione she looked over at David as the cell opened.

"Mother?" Ron stood looking bruised and dejected, "Am I going home?"

"Home?" Molly scoffed, "You will never set foot in _my_ home again! I didn't raise you to be a money hungry, power hungry bastard!"

"No, you left me to have the hand-me-downs and the left over's!" Ron snarled, "I've never been good enough for you!"

"So you had to rape Hermione and hurt Harry! They were trying to kill him, Draco and Severus!"

"So." Ron shrugged clearly unfazed, "Hermione is mine, the only way out of the bonding is if I die." he smirked clearly thinking that he was going to live, "I after all I haven't done anything to deserve a death sentence."

"Actually young man, here at McFall Hold rape is a death sentence here!" Darrias stepped up beside Molly blood all over the front of his robes, "I must warn you that here your mother has the right to kill you. It's called the law of I brought you into this world I can take you out!"

Molly sniffled, "You made your bed, now you lay in it!" she snarled swiftly moving out with Hermione to Ron screaming for her to help him.

* * *

Harry and Draco looked up from their seat under the oak tree in the gardens. Watching as Severus and Darrias approached they silently prayed that it was finally over with, "Anything?" Harry asked softly when they were close enough.

Severus sighed softly as he sat next to Harry, "The memories were as we expected. He wanted a Dark Lord that he could control. When Voldamort died he turned to make another more powerful one..."

"Using me." Harry muttered leaning on his mate for comfort.

"Yes," Severus nodded, "There were two other that he was using as well. One we knew of..." Severus whispered clearly worried as to how his mate was going to react to the newest news they had.

"Mr. Riddle." Harry nodded looking up at him, feeling the hurt and worry roll off him in waves. "Who is the other?" he asked softly.

"We though that this person had been killed when you were a baby. We thought that she was gone forever but Albus has proven again that he is nothing but a conniving bastard." Darrias spoke softly.

"Is she alive still?" Draco asked as Adam and Jason toddled over from where they had been playing.

"Looking at the memories, we believe that, like Tom, she is." Darrias nodded.

"Who?" Harry asked looking from his mate to Darrias and back. Feeling the pain his mate was in was hard and if there was something he could to fix it than he wanted to know.

Severus took Harry into his arms and sighed, "Your mother...."

TBC


	14. Lilly

Harry woke with an ache in his head, groaning he slowly opened an eye realizing that he was in his bed. Some thing was not right, he hadn't been in bed. He had been in the garden with Draco and the kids. Then the realization hit him, Severus had come to the garden and told him that his mother was alive.

"Harry?" A cool cloth touched his forehead. It was a soft touch and one of clear concern.

"Severus?" opening his eyes he groaned, "What happened?" his throat felt dry and he ached all over.

"You blacked out." he replied softly, "It was kind of shocking news."

"My head hurts." slowly sitting up he looked towards the door as Sirius entered with Serena in his arms, "Do you know where she is?"

"We think we do but we aren't certain." Severus sat beside his mate looking worried, but the pain he was in was clear to not only Harry but to Draco as well. Reaching for a glass of water that sat beside the bed, he handed it to Harry.

"You loved her, didn't you Severus?" Draco whispered clearly worried for him.

"I did," he admitted softly, "Your mother was my first friend, my first love." he whispered softly remembering the times he had shared with Lilly. Looking up when he felt a hand on his trying to offer comfort, he smiled at Harry.

"Why didn't you end up marrying mother?" Harry asked curious. He knew that mates were rare for some vampires and if a mate was never found they usually married someone else.

"Your mother wouldn't let me. She was a Seer; she knew that I was destined for her son. She wanted me to be happy, therefore she married your father and had you." he grinned squeezing his hand back. "I just pray that Albus has not damaged her too badly."

"We have to find her." Harry whispered as he set the glass aside and picked up Serena praying that his mother was all right.

* * *

Severus sighed as he slowly made his way up the worn garden path that was once the Manor of Albus Dumbledore. Well, one out of four Manors to be precise, they were going to each one individually and tear them apart to try to find where he had hidden Lilly. They were certain that she wasn't at the first Manor they had rescued Hermione from. Moving to the back door he peered inside not certain if anyone was there that he didn't want to run into.

After a moment of watching the dark kitchen, he tried the door and was pleased when it opened. "Such an idiot." he muttered as he gazed around listening for any sounds, there were none. Slowly he moved to the stairs and headed up, the boards creaking as he went. One by one he searched the rooms physically and magically. He was determined to find Lilly and fast. The only problem was he feared that Lilly might be out of her mind. From what he saw in the memories Albus loved to torment people as much as Voldamort did. Opening the last door on the floor he froze seeing what looked like a woman's bedroom, one problem, there were chains latched to the bedpost. "Lilly?" he called softly hoping that she was still there. There was no reply, so slowly he stepped into the bedroom. Looking around one thing caught his attention, it was a picture that graced the nightstand, he sighed. It was Harry as an infant with James holding him. Picking up the picture and gazing at it a moment he knew that the picture had been taken just moments after Harry's birth. It was that one shot that all mothers hoped to get. The first time a daddy meets his baby, where he is just gazing down at the child with adoration and unease. Where there are no masks and no fake smiles. James held Harry near the window gazing down at the new life in his arms as if he was the only thing in world at that moment. Pocketing the picture he began to search the room physically and magically hoping to gain some clue as to where she had been taken or what had happened there. At least she had been allowed the comforts of pictures and clothing. Moving to the adjourning bathroom he noticed that there were no soaps, no towels nothing to care for oneself that was strange. "Maybe he took what ever she had in here with her." he muttered wondering where she had been moved to. "But why not take the picture and the clothing?" he asked out loud. That he did not have an answer for and it frustrated him.

After what seemed like hours Severus sighed as he made his way to the door, his search had turned up empty handed. Pausing he turned back one last time to look upon the room that he knew Lilly had lived in. If there were no chains on the bed, the room would have been perfect. From the warm brown and red bedspread to the deep red curtains that hung on the windows. It would look as if the Lady of the Manor slept in the room, not a prisoner. 'Come on Lilly, you had to of left something behind for me.' he thought angered. Then the thought hit him, Lilly was not stupid enough to hide anything by magic, Albus would have no doubted searched the room. She would have hidden it in a place that she would have been certain Albus would never look. Stepping back into the room he made his way over to the bed and began searching for any hidden compartment under the mattress or on the floor. It didn't take long to find it either, slowly pulling the board on the floor back he pulled out a small carved box. Sitting back on his heels he smiled, "Good job Lilly." he praised out loud feeling a surge of pride and relief that he had found something.

Straightened himself he sighed softly looking down at the ornate carvings on the small box, it was just big enough to hold a letter. The squeak of the floorboards on the stairs stopped him, some one else was in the house. Tucking the box in his cloak he quickly faded into the shadows to wait. It didn't take long before there was a murmured voice, drawing his wand he pinned the person against the wall.

"SHIT SEVERUS, IT'S ME!" Darrias chocked realizing that he had startled him.

"I almost killed you." Severus snarled lowering Darrias and his wand. "Sorry."

"My fault." Darrias said softly looking around the room, "Anything?"

"Yes," slowly he pulled the box out of his robes, showing it to his clan leader, "I haven't looked in it yet."

"Hopefully it's a clue as to where in the hell he has her." Darrias sighed softly watching as Severus slowly opened the box to reveal a sealed letter.

Severus slowly took out the letter trying not to betray his shaking hands. Setting on the edge of the bed he sighed as he set the box down so he could remove the paper. Slowly he began to read aloud.

"Dear Severus,

I knew that one day you would be looking for me and I knew that my son did not die at the hands of that monster. I also know that he has been used for other purposes. I pray that you have killed that Bastard that calls himself a teacher and are taking care of my Harry. I want you to know that you will find me; I am in a place where the water flows freely over the cliffs of the Carrick-on-Shannon. I have been here several times, every time he thinks he's been caught. I look out the window and see the water flowing over the glass; it is beautiful but a prison nonetheless. You will find the house hidden in the cliff side. I have been used for things I never imagined and I am tired physically, magically, mentally and emotionally. I am not well Severus and I have survived through the will of wanting to see my son again. 'Seeing' that one day I was going to be united with him and you kept me going. He is a sick man that Albus and he had this planned for years. Ever since we were at school, he is power hungry and pureblood crazy. He will stop at nothing to achieve it even if it means ruining lives to do it. I will talk to you soon.

All My Love

Lilly Potter."

Severus looked up at Darrias "She's in Ireland." he whispered softly as he stood.

Darrias nodded, "There is a waterfall called Carrick-on-Shannon in Leitrim." He nodded, "It sounds liked the house is built into the cliff under the falls."

"Let's go now!"

"Let's stop by the Hold first and lest your mates know how things are going." Darrias added knowing that Draco and Harry were both worried for Severus. If they stopped in and kept them informed it would ease the worry and the tension they were feeling.

Severus paused glaring daggers at him a moment before he sighed. Closing his eyes he could 'feel' the worry and fear Harry was feeling. Draco's wasn't as strong but it was there as well, "Very well.".

* * *

Harry looked up as the door to the suite opened hoping to see his mother walk through the doors with them. He sighed realizing that she was not there, "You didn't find her?" he whispered looking disappointed.

"No but we know where she is." Severus moved to his mate to show him not only the letter but the picture he found as well.

"Where did you find this?" Harry took the picture gazing down at it in awe.

"Beside her bed, that was one of her favorite pictures. It was just after you were born, he stood beside the window and just held you as if there was nothing else in the world." Severus couldn't help but smile at the look on his mates face as Draco joined them.

"Ohh, you were cutie." He gushed his eyes glues to the picture.

Severus laughed at Harry's indignant blush, it was cute. "You're pretty when you blush." he muttered in his ear.

Harry bowed his head trying to get his hormones and blushing under control, "Where is she?"

"Ireland, we are heading out but we may be gone a few days." Severus handed him the letter letting him read it. After a silent moment he wiped the tear way, "We'll bring her home." he swore.

"I know." Harry turned to him letting him kiss him tenderly before he wiped the rest of the tears away.

"Stay safe." Draco smiled, "I'll take care of everything here." he vowed knowing that Severus was trusting not only Harry's safety in his hands, but the children's as well.

Severus pulled Draco into his arms and kissed him tenderly as well, "I know you will, I'll have my mirror on me if you need me. I'll be back soon." he promised moving into the bedroom to pack an over night bag before moving to track down Darrias.

* * *

Harry sighed as he put Adam down of his nap, he knew that Severus was doing everything he could to find his mother. He was still worried though, it was a miracle that Tom survived his enforced imprisonment with his mind. What would he do if his mother was insane or unable to even recognize him. What if she turned out to be like the Longbottoms, he wasn't sure if he could handle it. What would he do if she was not in her right mind? Could he handle letting her go again? Looking down at the little one year old he prayed that he would know his grandmother. Looking over at the other crib that the two year old was sleeping in he was proud that they seemed to be doing well. Trying not to let worry and depression sweep over him he slowly moved out to the common room where Draco was sitting with Sirius watching as he changed a dirty nappy.

"You make that look so easy!" Draco complained as Sirius picked Serena up.

"It takes practice." Sirius smiled at the young man, he was pleased to see that Draco was willing to up in and help with the children and their dirty nappy's and not just sit back and complain.

Harry chuckled watching the scene as he moved to his rocking chair, "You should try changing Adam, he gets away from you faster than you can blink."

Draco looked up at his mate seeing and knowing what he was feeling with out any words, "I'll learn." he nodded as Sirius stood and handed the baby to Harry.

Looking down at the youngest baby of the children he couldn't stop the tears. He sniffed trying to hide them but as Draco moved to him he was in full-blown tears.

"Hey it's alright." Sirius and Draco knelt clearly worried for him.

"I know, but I am afraid."

"Of what lover?" Draco brushed back the stray hair on Harry's forehead.

"That my mother isn't going to recognize me, that she's insane. Fearful that I'll have to let her 'go' all over again." he whispered holding Serena close.

"Lilly was a strong person and I'll bet that when Severus brings her into these rooms she'll go right for you and not let you go." Sirius smiled softly hoping to reassure him.

"I pray so."

* * *

Two days later Severus found himself standing in front of the Carrick-on-Shannon falls trying to find the entrance to the hidden house that he knew had to be there. He prayed that it wasn't under the Fedilius charm but with the house already hidden so well there was really no point. "Where in the hell is the entrance?!" he snarled pacing in front of the falls.

"Severus!" Darrias called, he was near the water, "There's a cave behind the water." he called.

Severus quickly joined him thrilled that they had finally found something. "So we go swimming?" he asked peering behind the falls.

"Only a little." Darrias eased into the water that was about waist high as Severus followed him. They waited into the water fallowing the path of the cave. It wasn't long before the found the ledge and a door. "Well here we go." Darrias nodded.

"Hopefully there are no surprises." Severus muttered as they opened the door and headed into a short hallway. "It's a full house hidden in the cliff." he muttered realizing that they had walked into the living room.

"Spread out, search every where." Darrias nodded as he made his was into what looked to be the library.

Severus made his way down another hall into what looked like the bedrooms, figuring that he would have better luck. He didn't want to call out to Lilly afraid of startling her as he came to the first bedroom. Searching the room it was clear that this had been Albus' rooms. Judging by the books and papers that littered the desk. Shutting the door he moved down to the only other room that the small but lavish house had. Figuring that since the door was shut he better knock first, not wanting to just barge in if she was there.

"Come in Severus." A soft sweet tired voice answered him.

Startled, Severus slowly opened the door looking around the lavish room he spotted Lilly standing beside the window, chains graced he ankles and wrists.

Lilly turned as the door opened reviling the swollen belly that proved that Albus had done to he what had been done to Harry and Tom. Her auburn hair was short cropped and the color was dull. In spite of her round belly her face was drawn and thin. "I've missed you."

"Ohh Lilly!" Severus moved to her side trying to assess just how bad she was, "Darrias! Back room!" he hollered. "How are you?" gently he reached for her seeing that she was shaking.

"I've been better," She whispered as Darrias entered the room looking worried, "Is he dead?"

"Yes, I killed him a couple of days ago, then transfigured his body in to a vase and smashed it. That way he didn't get a burial and no one will ever know where he is." Severus smirked as they worked to get the chains off her, "I can't believe that he has hidden you all these years."

"I have tried to get away from him," Lilly whispered softly looking down at her hands, "That's why he put the chains on me."

Severus made short work of the chains and helped her to sit down, "How far along?"

"Nine months," Lilly whispered softly, "The 'father' doesn't know, they obliviated him." one tear fell," I don't even know if I should tell him."

Darrias looked at Severus then back down to Lilly before he left to search for anything that could be useful.

Severus wiped away the tear clearly worried for her, "Who?"

"Tom Riddle...."

TBC

Note now that every one will be ruinted in the next chapter the story will kind of pick up a little and it will not be long before Harry has the last baby promise.


	15. Meeting the family

The next day saw the three back at the Hold, they all figured that it was best to wait for any explanations until they reach safer ground. One thing was certain they had to figure out what to tell Tom and Lucius! Moving slowly into Darrias suite they figured that they would let Lilly have a bath and food before being bombarded by questions.

Severus helped Lilly ease into the bath calling for little Nippy.

Nippy bowed low, "Master call Nippy!" she said clearly thrilled with being given a task.

"Yes, can you fetch a light meal and clothing for my friend?" He ordered and as the little elf popped out he turned to Lilly smiling softly, "It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," She admitted softly, "How is my boy? How many grandchildren do I have?"

Slowly Severus sat beside the tub with a soft smile, "He's doing better," he admitted, "It was hard on him at first especially when we broke the mind blocks and he saw what Albus was doing, but he's a good Daddy. Tends to the kids like a duck takes to water. The youngest is Serena she is four to five months old and she is Sirius'."

Lilly's eyes grew dark and little murderous at that news, "Sirius was in on this?'

"No he wasn't." Severus quickly explained how Albus had fooled Sirius and Remus into thinking that Martha had been the surrogate mother, "It just about killed him when he realized that it had been Harry that Albus had carrying the child. Harry is letting them keep her; he told me that he doesn't want to hurt them by taking her. It's clear that they love her and have wanted her for a long time." he whispered as the little elf popped back in with the requested food and clothing. Severus set the food where Lilly could reach it and gave the little elf her reward, chocolate.

Nippy squealed happily before popping clear that she was pleased with herself and the reward.

Severus chuckled at the little elf as he turned back to Lilly, "Then there is Adam, he one and so sweet." he chuckled, "Loves to held, loves to be played with and read to. He has deep red hair and green eyes. Then there is Jason, he is two, he is really shy and calls himself a 'bad boy'. We are working or reversing the damage Avery has caused him but it will take time. He likes to be read to as well and sung to. Most of the time he just sits and plays by himself. Then there is Jacob, Darrias has him because we were afraid that he was going to hurt one of the kids or Harry. He is very strong and not afraid to hurt people to get his way. He was being trained to be the 'New Lords' consort." he explained pleased to see that Lilly was eating, slowly but surely.

"He'll learn, you'll see. Do you think I can see Harry and the kids first before we sit down with Lucius and Tom?" she asked softly clearly just wanting to see her son and grandchildren.

"Of course, there is one other baby not born yet. We had to blood adopt the baby to be mine. We've been tossing the prospects of blood adopting the others to be either mine or Dragons..."

"I think as long as you and Dragon can accept them the way they are that they'll be fine. All you really have to do is love them." She smiled softly at him. Reaching out she gently took his hand, "I've missed you."

"I have missed you too." Looking away a moment he sighed deeply, "I don't deserve your son." he whispered after a moment, "In spite of what you told me; I was nothing but a bastard to him for four damned years. Yet he still just accepted it and let me into his life." he whispered softly.

"It's alright Severus; we learn from our mistakes and move on. We can't dwell on the past because if we do we will miss out on the future that is right in front of us. We all make mistakes."

Feeling the warmth of her hand on his cheek and the comfort, she brought him made him feel better. He knew that Harry forgave him, he felt it, but he had to know that Lilly forgave him. He didn't think he could bear to have her mad at him now that they had her back, "Thank you. Why don't you finish up and I'll take you to see your boy."

* * *

Harry slowly sat on the floor wanting to play with the kids to get his mind off of the fact that they hadn't had contact with Severus for over two days. Watching little Jason he smiled, "Do you want to play?" he asked handing him a block.

Jason very slowly took the block from his Daddy and smiled, "Play?" he asked looking down at the block in his hands, slowly he put it on the tower that Adam was trying to build.

"Good job." Harry smiled hoping that if he continuously praised him he would feel better about himself. As he reached for another block he looked up as the door opened and froze in shock to see his mother and Severus enter the suite.

Draco looked up from his book and smiled seeing them. Standing he moved to Harry to help him up off the floor. When Harry turned to watch his mother he wrapped his arms around him from behind, "its alright." he whispered.

Severus smiled at them, "They are a pretty pair, aren't they?"

Lilly smiled as one tear fell, "Like night and day, light and dark. Such opposites yet so much a like and like the shadows bend to the light. So will your love, your love will endure everything." she whispered softly as she slowly moved further into the room. "Harry."

Harry broke into tears hearing his mother speak his name, she knew him. "Mother, I am so glad they found you." he whispered as he reached for her.

Lilly pulled him close and held him as she began to cry. "I've missed you so much," stroking his hair to try to help clam him as she did when he was a baby she tried to stop the tears herself. "You are such a forgiving and wonderful young man. Everything that I could have wanted you to be."

Pulling back from the hug slightly so Harry could look at his mother he sniffled, "I was so scared that I was going to have to let you go all over again," he whispered, "I was so scared that he had done to you what was done to the Longbottoms."

"You won't have to let me go for a long time my love," Lilly reassured as she pulled him back into the hug, "How are doing? How are you adjusting to the kids?"

"You know?" he asked clearly nervous about how she was going to react to the babies.

"Yes, and it's not you fault." she whispered feeling him tense up, "You never asked for it."

"It's just been so hard." Harry whispered, "Adjusting to knowing about them and then getting them back. I'm grateful for Draco and Severus because with out them I don't think I could do this." he admitted softly.

"I'm here now and I will help and teach you everything I can." She promised as Remus holding Serena, Sirius , Lucius and Tom entered the suite. All of them stopped to stare a moment not believing that she was alive, that she was there.

Watching the new lady Adam decided that he wanted attention too! Toddling over to his Daddy he grabbed his pant leg and tugged to get his attention, "UP!"

Harry looked down at the little guy and chuckled softly as he wiped away the tears, "Mom this is Adam." he grinned. "He likes to be held," Severus moved to them to pick Adam up for Harry, "Adam this is your grandmother." he smiled as Draco picked up Jason.

"And this is Jason," Draco moved to them with a grin, "Jason this is your grandmother too."

Adam squealed and reached for Lilly clearly happy to have someone else to play with, "Nana!"

Lilly laughed, "You can call me Nana." she hugged the child then Jason before turning to the newcomers, "You look like you have seen a ghost." she chuckled seeing the baby in Remus' arms she smiled softly.

"It's so good to see you." Sirius was the first to get to her and pull her close for a tight hug. "When are you due?" he asked softly.

"Any time." Lilly held him as Remus moved to them, "What's her name?"

"Serena, I swear Lilly that we..." Sirius never had the chance to finish the sentence before Lilly place a gently finger on his lips.

"I know, I was angry at first but Severus told me what happened. I should have known that you would never hurt my boy like that." Lilly gently took the Remus into her arms, minding the little one, as Darrias entered with Jacob.

Harry watched Jacob not certain if he should go near the child, "This is Jacob." he smiled softly. "Jacob this is my mother and your grandmother."

Jacob looked from Harry to the new person looking a little confused, "Hi."

"Hello young one. How are you?" Lilly smiled at him hoping to ease the worry she could see in his eyes.

"Fine." Looking up at Darrias then back to Harry his hands started to tremble slightly. He didn't know what they meant by grandmother. Was he being given to her? Was he not wanted any more?

"Jacob? What's wrong?" Darrias asked seeing his hands. He wanted to get him used to expressing his feeling and not just hiding them.

"Am I going with her now?" he asked softly looking back at Harry.

"No child." Darrias chuckled softly, "She is going to be living here now. She is just part of your family that you needed to meet and get to know."

Harry smiled glad to see that progress was being made with him there was hope at the end of the long tunnel.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this..." Lilly whispered softly as she sat next to Severus as they waited for Darrias, Lucius and Tom.

"I am right here and trust me Lucius and Tom will listen to the full story, I promise." Severus whispered holding her close for comfort. They hadn't told Draco or Harry who the Father to the baby was yet. They would deal with that after they informed Lucius and Tom. They had the right to know first.

The three entered the suite with soft smiles but Severus saw the worry and fear in Lucius' eyes. "So what do we need to talk about?"

Lilly sighed softly, "Why don't you sit first it's pretty..." she couldn't find the right words for the situation.

"Twisted?" Darrias smirked, "Everything else that Albus has had a hand in is."

Tom and Lucius sat side-by-side looking concerned, "Lilly what ever it is just tell us..."

"I'm trying it's just so hard. I don't want to ruin what you have but I have to tell you." she whispered softly her voice shaking slightly.

"What ever it is please just tell me." Tom looked worried not only for her but for Lucius as well.

"The baby is yours Tom, Albus obliviated you..." She whispered not looking up at Lucius knowing that she would see anger there.

"What?" Tom whispered looking startled.

"Why? How?" Lucius looked from Tom to Lilly confused.

"Please Lilly tell us what happened? How are sure that it was me?" Tom asked not really wanting to believe it.

"Yes, it's you. Albus was angry that the children were not coming out like he wanted...."

FLASHBACK!

Lilly laid on her bed trying to figure out just what in the hell Albus had meant. He had stormed into her rooms with out knocking, like always, and ranted about how Harry was breeding worthless children. That had frozen her heart, he was hurting her baby. She had tried to get more information from him when he grinned and muttered about how Tom had bred a true, powerful child. That if he breed her with him it couldn't fail. He had then sent for that damned Healer who had made sure she would conceive and then left. Therefore, now she sat here trying to figure out who in the hell he was talking about, Tom Riddle was dead. Wasn't he? Hearing a noise outside her door she stood not wanting to be caught off guard. She didn't have to wait for long before the door opened and Albus stepped into the room with Tom Riddle beside her. "No, he's dead!"

"Just proves that you don't know everything Lilly. Now," Turning to Tom he grinned, "Make me proud and breed me a powerful little boy."

Tom paled visibly, "No! I'm not your puppet, I won't do it!"

Albus pointed his wand to Lilly hitting her with the torture curse and held it, "Do it or I hold this on her all night!"

Lilly tried not to scream, tried to hold it in but it wasn't long before she was in tears crying out for the pain to stop.

Tom turned away tears falling, "STOP IT! Fine!" he snarled

Albus grinned, "Good, I'll be back in the morning." Shutting and locking the door behind him he felt reassured that all would go well.

Tom moved to Lilly clearly concerned but was pushed away.

"Leave me alone!" She snarled.

"I didn't kill your family, my son did..."

"What?"

It tool Tom hours to convince her that he was telling the truth and by the time he was done it was midnight, "I don't want to do this." he whispered looking at Lilly, "It's not right."

"No it's not but if we don't he will kill one of us and I know Severus will find me. I have 'Seen' it." Lilly sighed softly.

"Maybe then I have a chance to get out of the hell as well." Tom sighed softly.

"Come, we have to do this to survive." Lilly stood and slowly began to slip off her dress.

"I've never been with a woman. I fell like I have betrayed my Lucius." he whispered looking away.

Lilly took his hand, "He will understand, come I'll lead the way...."

END OF FLASHBACK!

"He came the next morning, I thought he was going to let you know that the baby was yours. He didn't he obliviated you the moment you woke up." Lilly whispered as tears began to fall.

"We will help you raise the baby all we can. It's not your fault and I thank you for helping Tom through it all." Lucius made he was over to her and hugged her tightly, "We're family now, no one will touch you again, I swear it." He vowed as Tom moved to them.

"We'll tell the boys in the morning." Tom whispered as he joined the hug wanting to comfort her as well.

TBC


	16. Never good enough

NOTE: I am sorry that I have been misspelling Lily's name. I will try not to add the extra 'L'.

Four day's later and Severus was certain he was insane. Draco had taken the news about Lily's baby like every one expected, bad! He thought that Tom had wanted to do it and was afraid that he was going to leave Lucius. It was clear that he was just worried for his Father. He may have been to young at the time to remember losing the one they thought was Tom but it was clear that he didn't want to find out first hand. Especially when Severus had admitted to him that Lucius had tried to take his life one night. Lucius had confessed to the only thing that had kept him going was the fact that he had two sons that needed him. David and Tom had actually talked him around reassuring him that no one would break what they had. David didn't mind the news in the slightest, he, like Harry, just looked at it as their family growing. They were all now trying to settle into their new life at the Hold.

Tom and Lucius had moved into a suite of their own letting Adam and Jason take over their rooms. Draco's old room was going to be turned into a nursery for the new baby. Lily stayed in a two-bedroom suite that connected to Lucius' through what was going to be the nursery. Tom had been thrilled because he wanted to help with what was going to be his child and Lucius seemed to just as thrilled as Tom to have a little baby besides the grandbabies that would need him. They still hadn't decided what they wanted to do at the Hold but Darrias had told them they could stay as long as they wanted and even hinted about Lucius or Tom teaching Dark Arts. Lucius had thanked him because he didn't really want to go back to the Manor. It was too big and too lonely, even with others there. So he would make sure the house elves took care of the Manor and maybe when he was in his hundreds and wanted to hide from the world they would go back.

Then there was Hermione, she was staying in a suite down the hall from Harry. She was going to train under Jenna as a Healer and hopefully get her life back in order. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do about the baby she was carrying but David reassured her that he was not leaving and would help all he could. It was clear that a love was blossoming between the two and that maybe it was meant to be.

Severus was going to teach potions and Harry along with Draco would finish their training under Darrias. Then they would decide what with their lives. Draco was still expressing an interest of becoming a Potions Master. Harry on the other hand was interested in what Jenna did, Healing. So, now Severus was getting used to the regime of students and preparing for Christmas. He had snuck out just the other day to get the gifts he wanted for everyone, making sure no one was left out. Next was to take Draco then Harry, with the big day only now three days way he was pressed for time. Moving into the rooms he paused smiling, Harry was curled up on the couch with his head resting in Lily's lap. Lily was stroking his hair with a smile on her lips. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Severus asked moving to his mate, morning sickness was back with a vengeance and he was having trouble doing anything but laying still.

"Sore." Harry whispered, "I feel bad because I'm not playing with the kids but if I sit up..." swallowing hard he sighed, "I still have seven months to go too."

Lily smiled in sympathy, "We'll get you through this..."

Severus stroked his hair, "One day at a time, love. Do you want to try another nausea potion?" he asked clearly concerned.

"I can try." Harry agreed softly, he had already had two and immediately threw them back up. Slowly sitting up so he could take the potion he grimaced at the taste of ginger but it wasn't too bad.

"Just give it a moment, I'm going to kidnap Draco for a bit them if you are feeling better I'll take you shopping." he smiled.

"I'd like that." Harry smiled as Adam toddled over to him as he laid back down, "Hey baby."

"Up!" Adam reached his arms up to him clearly wanting to be on his daddy's lap.

Hermione and David came his rescue, "Come here baby."

"NO! Daddy!" Adam pushed her hands away.

"It's alright; he can sit with us, probably fall asleep anyway." Harry smiled helping the baby on to the sofa as he fought to keep the potion down.

Severus saw the look on his face and began to rub his back hoping to offer comfort. "Hopefully this will go away in a few weeks."

"I hope so." Harry muttered as Adam curled up with them clearly content that he got what he wanted, his daddy.

Severus kissed him tenderly, "I want to take Jason with me and get him fitted for proper clothing and boots."

"Ok when we go we can take Adam and maybe Jacob." Harry said softly looking a little hopeful.

"Darrias can go with us so that would be a good idea." he smiled softly before taking Jason and slipping out to find Draco.

Adam smiled contently as he snuggled into Harry's arms, "My Daddy!"

Lily chuckled, "He is a character isn't he?" she chuckled as they both began to dose. Slowly she ran her hand through Harry's and Adams hair very content with her word right now. All the years she spent in her room she could only dream of this day and now it was here and she never wanted it to end.

* * *

Severus held Jason's hand as they made their way through the crowded Ally, "Do you have any thought about what to get Harry?"

Draco took Jason's other hand and sighed, looking troubled, "No, I've been trying to think of something but nothing comes to mind. I want it to be special, personal..." he muttered lost in thought.

"What about something from the jewelers?" Severus asked looking over at him.

"We'll go look." Draco nodded in agreement. "Maybe a pendant with a snake and lighting bolt..." he muttered softly, "I want to get Lily some personal lotions and things like that, I know you said she likes things like that."

"Yes, she does. Come on lets go the Madam Malkins first, they shouldn't be so crowded." Severus smiled seeing the gears turning in his mates mind. As Severus had hoped the shop was closed to empty when they entered, "Hello Madam."

"Severus, what can I do for you?" She asked with a bright smile seeing the young boy.

"This is Jason and we need him fitted for new clothes and boots. Later I'll be bringing two more." He grinned as Jason shied back from the lady. "It's alright Jason, she won't hurt you." he encouraged with a soft smile as they took him to the platform to be fitted.

Draco slipped off into the shop to look for anything that screamed to him that it belong to Severus or Harry. Then he had the children to buy for so he was going to enjoy this Christmas. Stopping by a display he froze gazing at the beautiful cloak. It was deep green trimmed in red and on the back was a white Kitsune Fox with a black Raven and a snake curled up around them. They moved as the cloak moved, he could not believe what he was seeing. Noticing that Severus slipped into a changing room to try a few things on Jason he waved the lady down. "When was this done?" he asked in a whisper.

"This one was something that just came to me, sir. Do you like it?" she smiled. "Some times I get premonitions about things I should do."

"I do; especially since one of my mates is a Kitsune in animagus form and my Dom is a Raven as animagus. Is this for sale?"

"Yes, sir. It was just meant to be." she smiled proudly as she quickly wrapped the purchase.

Draco followed, figuring that was perfect for Severus. Quickly paying he was proud that he had found something for Severus so fast that was so unusual. Looking towards the changing rooms he smiled seeing Jason, "I like those boots."

"So do I, they fit him well and will go with anything." Severus grinned, "You know I never realized just how hard it is to shop for kids stuff...."

"Just think we have two babies and two more kids to buy for as well. Do we know what Lily or Harry is having?" he asked looking intrigued.

Severus was pleased that Draco was willing to brave the baby store for not only Harry, "Lily is having a boy, I believe that our Harry is having a girl. I haven't tested him yet but it's a strong feeling."

"Well, your 'feeling's' haven't been wrong yet so we buy for a boy and a girl. They are going to need everything after all." Draco grinned as Jason tried to walk in his new boots. "You'll get better with walking with them." He promised.

Jason looked up and smiled at Draco for the first time. "I like them." It was clear that he was starting to get used to the new people in his life.

It didn't take the group long before they finished and were heading out into the crowds again. "Want to go baby shopping next?" Severus asked remembering what Lucius and Tom had asked of him. They wanted to meet up at the baby shop and while they shopped for Harry they would shop for Lily. It was going to be their surprise for her.

"I think so then afterwards we can go to lunch..." he suggested seeing Jason's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Sounds like a good plan. Your Father and Tom are going to meet us there." Severus agreed as they slipped into Magical Babies and More.

"Is it a good idea to let Tom wonder about?"

"Don't worry, we are smarter than that. He'll have a glamour on..." Severus grinned pleased to hear concern out of him for Tom. "There they are..."

Lucius and Tom smiled at the three noticing Jason wore a proud smile. "He looks proud." he was pleased to see the subtle change in the young boy.

"Look new boots." Jason beamed showing them his newfound treasure.

Tom smiled, "Those look good on you." he praised. "Do you want to help pick out baby stuff?" he asked wanting to include the young boy.

"But..." Jason frowned looking nervous again, "I'm not a baby."

Severus chuckled, "That's right you aren't a baby, but your daddy and grandmother are going to have babies and we need to get ready for them."

"Oh, ok." Jason smiled softly at him as they moved further into the store.

Draco froze a moment looking the shop over, "Wow, there are a lot of things for babies..." he muttered.

"You won't really need everything." Lucius grinned, "I of course went over board with you and David." He admitted as they moved further into the shop.

"Lily is going to need everything, as well as Harry." Severus moved over to the cribs and toys to begin picking out things. He had spoken with Harry about things he would like for the baby so he had ideas. "I think Harry would love this canopy one."

Draco smiled brightly at the round crib, "That is beautiful." he whispered running a hand over the smooth rails. "It's perfect for our little princess and if it turns out to be a boy all we have to do is change the blankets."

"One of my gifts to Harry and I want you help is the nursery. I want to have it all set up and ready to go." Severus looked a little nervous about getting it ready on time for Christmas.

"A little hard work and a few house elves and well have it." Draco smiled proudly as they continued their shopping, "While you take Harry and the other two out, Jason and I can work on the nursery. What colors are we painting it?"

"Already painted." Severus grinned, "And that would be wonderful." Leaning over he kissed him as the lady rang up their purchases then set up to deliver with out alerting Harry to what he was getting.

After Lucius and Tom finished they headed off to a nice little restaurant for lunch. Afterwards Draco slipped off to the jewelry shop to find something for his Harry. His Father was already taken care off he just needed a few things for David, Lily, Tom and the children but he knew what he wanted for each of them.

* * *

Harry looked up as the door to the suite opened and smiled at Draco and Severus with little Jason walking in the middle of them. "Hey." he smiled.

Jason ran to him smiling, "Look Daddy." showing Harry his new boots it was clear that he was proud of them.

"Wow, those look good, did you thank Father?" he asked wanting to instill manners into the children.

Jason paused clearly thinking about whether or not he had thanked him. When he couldn't decide he turned to Severus, "Thank you Father."

Severus beamed at him, "You are more than welcome. How are you feeling?" he turned his attention back to Harry concerned for him.

"A little better, I think I can get through going to the alley." He nodded as Darrias entered with Jacob. It was clear that even though he was sick he was going to do what all parents did and suck it up.

"If you start feeling to bad you tell me, there is no rush." Severus kissed him tenderly before helping him up.

"We only have three days before Christmas, I have to go." he grinned softly.

Jacob looked up at Harry then Severus as Adam came toddling into the room looking very pleased with himself.

"Dress'!" Adam laughed not saying dressed properly.

The adults turned to him laughing seeing that his trousers were inside out and backwards. His shirt was rumpled and backwards and finally his shoes were on the wrong feet.

"Come on kiddo, lets fix you." Draco laughed softly moving to help the young child.

"You can't say that he's not trying." Darrias chuckled softly.

"Where are we going sir?" Jacob asked looking up at Harry clearly wanting to do something but not sure what.

"We are going to get you fitted for some clothes and then go Christmas shopping." Harry answered with a soft smile.

"Why? What's so big about Christmas?" Jacob looked confused about all the fuss. It was clear he had never celebrated the day that everyone else cherished so much.

Harry looked at Severus the Darrias before sitting down beside the child to try to explain why the celebrated the day and why it was a day of gift giving.

"So, you'll give me presents on that day because of what happened in the past?"

"Yes," Harry smiled, "It's special day to share with friends and family."

Jacob now looked at his feet, his hands clasped together. "But I don't have a family. I can't stay with you."

"You are still my son and I am positive that on Christmas day you'll get to spend the day with us." Harry wanted to reach out and touch the child but restrained himself.

Jacob looked up at him tears brimming in his eyes, "Promise?" he asked softly.

Harry looked up at Darrias and Severus for the silent confirmation then smiled at his son, "I promise and I never break my promises." he swore seeing the concealed happiness in the young boy's eyes.

Jacob tentatively reached out to touch Harry's hand, "Thank you."

Taking his hand Harry squeezed it to reassure him, but silently he was cheering he was making slow but sure progress. "Ready to go?" he asked as Adam came back out of the room properly dressed and ready to go.

"Yes, sir." Jacob stood to follow the adults out as Draco disappeared with Jacob into the nursery.

* * *

Harry watched as Severus picked up Adam so they wouldn't lose him in the press of people that were in the Alley. Making sure that Jacob was close at hand they slipped back into Madam Malkins.

"Ah Severus, are these the other two that need to be fitted?" Madam asked eyes landing on the children.

"Yes, then Harry needs new clothing as well. He needs clothing that aren't restricting." Severus grinned hoping she would get the silent message.

"I don't need anything Severus." Harry tried to protest.

"All you have are your school robes and they are tight on you. You are my mate and I want to get you some proper clothing." Severus' tone brooked no argument so Harry grinned and offered to go first to show the children how it was done.

"So when is the baby due?"

"End of June early July." Severus smiled proudly as he explained to the young boys what was going on and why the lady's magical measuring tape had to measure them.

"I can do that." Jacob nodded as he stepped on to the platform as Harry slipped off to try on some shirts and trousers.

Madam chuckled at the young boys enthusiasm as she measured him and fitted several new outfits to him. Then sent him with Darrias to try them on.

"All right little one your next." Severus set Adam up on the platform much to Adam's disappointment.

"No!"

"Adam!" Severus's tone was firm, "Stop and let her do her job."

Adam pouted but stayed still as he was measured.

"Severus?" Harry called softly stepping out of the dressing room with a warm dark green jumper and black slacks.

"That looks wonderful." Severus smiled seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I have an expansion charm on all the clothing as well so it will grow with him." Madam Malkin grinned as she finished Adam, "All right go try these on and we'll go from there."

"Come on big guy." Severus took his hand and kissing Harry slipped into another dressing room.

Harry looked down at himself a moment longer before slipping back into the dressing room to try on the other items.

Darrias grinned, "These fit him good," opening the door he let Jacob slip out to show Harry and Severus who peeked out of the dressing room to see the young boy.

"I like that." Harry beamed at Jacob pleased to see that he was behaving so well.

Jacob hesitantly smiled up at him but it wasn't for long. "I like it too." he whispered.

"Well the it's a keeper." Severus grinned ducking back in to tend to Adam.

By the time the group left the shop both children and Harry were fitted for everything they could ever need. Harry was in a little bit of shock and has tried to protest to Severus that he didn't need all of the new clothes. Severus had gently pull him close and told him that he did need the new clothes and that he wanted to make sure all of Dudley clothing was burned. Harry had shed a few tears but at the end agrees to the new purchases.

Darrias grinned watching as Harry helped Jacob pick out gifts for his brothers. The young child was opening up and looked like he was learning. Maybe this wasn't going to take long before he was able to return to the family that clearly wanted him so much.

"Look!" Jacob gently picked up a toy dragon looking at it with awe, "It walks and flies!"

Harry smiled as he showed the child how to get it move. "That is a Swedish Short Snout" He was pleased to see the child drop some of his barriers and just act like a kid. When he was certain Jacob was not looking he slipped one the dragons in to the shopping cart.

"I like dragons." Jacob set the toy back on the shelve, not asking for it, as he turned to look around again. That was another thing that was clear he, like Harry, was not used to asking for things for fear of being hit. Darrias had told them that he had gotten the boy to open up about some of the 'training'. Being hit or beaten because he couldn't do a spell right or asking for a toy and being locked in his room for days at a time. Jason had told Darrias that 'toys' were a waste of time and that he was not allowed to play. It had taken him a couple of days to convince the child that he needed toys to lay with and after introducing some into his room he was starting to play. It was also clear that he was liking the hunt of gifts for his little brothers.

Harry smiled watching him as they found a few things for Adam and Jason. "Is there anything you want for Christmas?" he asked Jacob after a moment to see if he could get him to just open up a little.

"I don't deserve anything." Jacob whispered softly looking away from Harry.

"You know big guy, for the longest time, I felt the same way." Harry admitted to him looking a little troubled.

"You did?"

"Yes," Harry found a seat by the window and padded the bench to invite the child sit beside him, "You see sweetheart I used to live with my relatives and they didn't like magic." he started telling Jacob a bit about himself but not everything. Some things were not for the poor child's ears. "All the time I lived with them I was not allowed to have new clothes or toys. I never had any friends and was made to feel that I shouldn't have been born that I was nothing but a burden on them."

"Father used to make me feel that way," Jacob admitted softly, "When I couldn't so something he wanted, or when I messed up. I _tried_ to do what he wanted, I really did _try_," he sounded so distressed his hands shaking slightly, "Nothing made Father proud of me." Jacob whispered feeling sadness overwhelm him.

"I'm proud of you." Harry gently took his hands, "You are learning and growing each day and I am proud that you are mine." Gently brushing away a tear Harry smiled, "I will always love you and I will always want you. Your Father just couldn't see what a talented, handsome boy he was gifted with and you know what?" Gently lifting the boys chin up so he could look him in the eye he smiled softly, "That is his fault, not yours. None of this is you fault."

Jacob sat silent a moment clearly thinking about what had been said. Slowly he leaned on Harry wanting comfort.

Harry wrapped his arms around the child pleased with himself. They still had a long way to go but he was going to be all right. "I love you Jacob."

"I think I love you too Dad." Jacob whispered softly.

TBC


	17. Family and Christmas

Darrias entered his rooms with a soft smile, the day had gone wonderfully and now he just wanted to rest with his wife. He was grateful that Severus had invited him along to get the rest of the shopping done the other day and was pleased with Jacob. Peeking into the young boy's room, he noticed that he was sitting under the window, reading. From what he could see it was a book about Christmas and family. He was trying so hard to unlearn what he had been taught and was starting to win the fight. Moving out of the doorway so he wouldn't disturb the boy he grinned at Jenna. "Hey baby..." Darrias grin didn't last long when he realized that she was hurting. Quickly moving to her he wrapped his arms around her, "How long?"

Jenna leaned on him trying to change her breathing accordingly, "Off and on all day. I was trying to wait until they were stronger and...." she gasped and waited for the contraction to pass, "closer together but they're still very erratic and not long."

"I'll send for Maria and Severus." Darrias helped her onto a comfortable rocking chair before sending his elf to find the two he wanted.

Severus arrived first looking concerned, "What's going on?" he asked moving in.

Darrias told him what Jenna had said as he lead him to where she sat, "Breath baby." taking her hand he gently coaxed her to breath through the contraction.

Severus knelt to cast a few diagnostic spells frowning at what he was seeing, "The baby is turned to wrong way, we need to turn him."

Maria entered scowling at Severus, she never liked him. "Severus I can take over."

"You are going to need my hands, the baby is footling breech. He has to be turned." Severus helped Jenna to her feet.

"I assure you Severus that I can handle this." Maria moved to them clearly intent on getting Severus out.

"Maria, I trust Severus please let him help you, I can't lose my baby." Jenna whispered leaning on Severus and Darrias as they moved to their rooms.

"Very well." Maria followed looking irritated.

* * *

Lucius watched as Jason paraded around in his new boots, the little three year old was priceless. He was still struggling to adjust to everything but it was clear that with the steady encouragement Harry and everyone else bestowed upon him he was getting better. Settling into a seat near the fire as Tom entered he noticed concern and fear in his eyes. "Tom?" standing he moved to him worried.

"I think Lily's in labor but I can't find Severus." Tom whispered, "She's in a lot of pain."

"Draco!"

"Yes Father." He moved out of what was the nursery, Harry was napping away the morning sickness.

"Watch the kids; I need to go check on Lily." Lucius moved quickly out of the room not giving Draco a chance to reply. Moving to Lily's room he knocked softly, "Lily?"

"Yes?" Lilly gasped clearly in pain. She was lying on her side trying to just get though the contraction, "These are hard and every few seconds..."

"We need Severus," Lucius sat gingerly on the edge of the bed to take her hand, "Nippy!"

Nippy appeared looking eager to help, "Yes!" bowing low she waited for her Master's friend to give her a task.

"Fetch Severus please?"

"I can't sir," Now she looked positively alarmed, "Master is helping Lady Jenna have baby. Master asked not to be disturbed." she squeaked.

"Alright." Lucius sighed, "Tom take over, I'll go get Severus." He winked at Lily before slipping out of the room. Moving swiftly down the hall he found Darrias' rooms and knocked softly.

"Who?" Severus snarled clearly agitated at the disruption.

Lucius peeked in, "When you get a moment Lily is in labor and needs a healer or a Potions Mater that doubles as a healer." he smirked then slipped back out. Making his way back to the room he popped in to tell Harry and Draco the news before getting back to Lily.

Lily didn't look up as Lucius moved back into the room, "I don't think he's going to make it." she whispered her eyes closed.

"Just be ease, we're not leaving..." Lucius brushed her hair aside as Tom coaxed her to breath.

* * *

Severus moved swiftly down the hall hoping to get to Lily in time. With Jenna delivered and both doing well he felt that he could leave Maria to tend to the new mom and baby boy. Knocking once he moved into the room hearing a loud infantile wale, he didn't make it.

Lucius looked up as the door opened, "A boy." he grinned cleaning the baby before handing him to him mom.

Severus grinned and moved to assist with cleaning Lily and the baby, "He's sweet." he smiled as Harry, Draco and David peeked into the room looking curious.

"Come on boy's it's alright." Lucius grinned as Tom picked up the baby for the first time.

"He's perfect." Tom breathed as he wrapped the baby to keep him warm.

Draco, David and Harry gathered around to get a good look at the new addition and smiled, "What's his name?"

Lilly smiled softly, "We've been talking about naming him James."

"It's perfect, Jenna named hers Marcus." Severus smiled softly as he watched the family greet the new baby. Life was perfect.

* * *

CHRISTMAS DAY!

Harry smiled at Jason and Adam, they were sitting by the tree trying to be good and not touch the brightly wrapped gifts that were under it. Looking up at the adults then back at the tree they inched closer. "Back up guys we have to wait for Jacob."

"Yes, Daddy." Jason moved back but Adam stayed near the tree looking excited.

"Back up Adam." Harry grinned and slowly Adam backed up as Draco and David moved into the room.

"Excited huh? Can't blame them." Lucius grinned as he moved in holding James. Tom and Lily followed along with Remus and Sirius holding Serena.

Harry smiled at them as Darrias entered with Jacob, "Morning big guy." he beamed as he took over holding Serena.

"Morning..." Jacob smiled softly.

"DADDY! Jacob's here now!" Jason looked up at them excited and a little unsure but when he wasn't reprimanded he grinned. "Please?"

"Alright, let Father and Papa pass them out." Harry grinned as Severus stood with Draco to pass out the pile of gifts to the children and the adults.

It didn't take long for all the kids to get their gifts open and thanked the adults. They now sat playing with them all quite but Jacob still played alone.

Harry slowly began to unwrap his gifts smiling as he set aside some new books, thanking Sirius and Remus before turning to his gift from Draco. Slowly he opened the small box and gasped at the gold and silver necklace that laid there. It was a simple lightning bolt with two snakes wrapped around it, "It's perfect." He smiled as Draco helped him put it on then kissed him. After opening the rest he was happy that Severus and Draco liked the rare potions ingredients. For Lucius and Tom he had gotten them a rare brandy then for his mother he had managed to get her a grandmother and mothers ring.

Severus kissed Draco when he unwrapped his new clock with a glint in his eyes, "We did good this year. Come here Harry we have one more gift for you." Helping Harry to stand as Tom helped Lily they each grinned.

"We have a surprise for you as well, come..." leading Lily out of the suit the hoped that she would like the nursery.

Severus and Draco lead Harry to the door that was locket, "We have been working hard on this." he grinned letting Harry open the door.

Harry stood gasping at the wonderful decorated nursery. The walls changed from a soft pink, to clue, to purple then to green before going back to pink. The round canopy crib stood in the center with a comfortable rocker beside it. The changing table stood not far off loaded with bottles and nappies. Toys and books lined the shelves and a small rocking unicorn stood in one corner, "I love it, thank you." Harry turned and kissed Draco then Severus, "It's perfect for out little baby."

Draco smiled softly watching his mates face as Hermione came up behind them smiling, "We have to take care of our little princess."

"I hope it is a girl." Hermione smiled.

"I have a strong feeling that it is." Severus smiled as they moved back to the sitting room to enjoy every ones company as Lily, Tom and Lucius entered back in.

"Mother you should see the nursery." Harry smiled showing her.

"Tom and Lucius did a nursery for James too." Lily smiled as she hugged her son before they moved back out to the sitting room.

Harry smiled at the kids as Jacob stood moving to him, "Do you like your presents?"

"Yes, sir, especially the dragon." he smiled softly wanting to ask him for something but not sure how, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Harry smiled softly.

"The other day you asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I know that the day is here but I do want something." Jacob looked down at his before he looked back at Harry.

"What is that son?"

"I want your last name, I don't want to be a Roockwood anymore." Jacob whispered.

Darrias smiled softly as Harry tried not to cry, "That is possible, I still have to do the paper work before we register them with the ministry."

Harry pulled Jacob into a hug, "I am proud to give you my last name, Jacob Potter."

* * *

JULY 3rd!!

Harry rolled trying to get comfortable, he was miserable and would admit it anyone! Slowly sitting up he decided to try to walk the cramps out of his legs.

"Harry?" Severus woke the moment his weight left the bed, "Are you alright?"

"Sore, cramping and my legs are killing me." Harry muttered pacing in front of the fire.

Severus stood waking Draco as he got out of the bed, slowly wrapping his arms around his mate he kissed his neck, "You are going into labor." he whispered feeling his belly tighten underneath his hands. "I'll send for Jenna."

Draco stood looking worried, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dragon." Severus called for his house elf then sent her for Jenna knowing that she slept lightly even if Marcus was now sleeping through the night.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Jenna and Lily entered the suite looking worried, "Time?"

"I think so; I don't want him to go into hard labor." Severus smiled at her as they slowly moved back to the bed to let Harry lay down.

Jenna sat beside him feeling his belly; "Yes this is it." she smiled as she set up to deliver the baby that everyone was waiting for. "Now Severus, Draco!" she grinned at both boys, "After this baby is born I don't want Harry to get pregnant again until Draco goes into Mate Majority and I mean it."

"We promise his body needs the break." Severus kissed Harry as he sat on one side while Draco took the other.

It wasn't long before they all heard what they were waiting for, the babies cry. Smiling Jenna laced the infant in her daddy's arms before closing the incision, "She's healthy and perfect." Jenna reassured as Severus gently picked her gazing down at her.

"Welcome my little Azkadellia." he smiled proudly as family entered to welcome the new addition.

Tbc Note Epilogue is next.....


	18. The End

As the year slowly passed for the young family every one was grateful that there was very little trouble. Truly the only thing 'trouble' was with Harry trying to do too much. It was clear that he was trying to be a good Daddy and not treat his kids the way he had been treated, but that meant that he tried to do things all on his own, thought Severus and Draco tried to stop him. Then a week after Azkadellia had been born post partum depression hit with a vengeance. No one really though it was bad until one evening while trying to sooth a fussy baby and make a bottle Harry dropped the bottle. Shattering it and spilling the baby's dinner all over the floor. Breaking down into tears and calling himself a bad Dad made Severus realize that things were not as he thought. Lily and Draco took over the baby while Severus lead Harry off to get him calmed and reassure him that he wasn't bad Dad that things happen. It had taken awhile for them to convince Harry that he didn't have to do all of it. Draco and Severus made also dammed sure that they did more than just assist with the children, they made sure that Harry had a few hours away to himself. Now Harry was loving his role as a Daddy to all the boys and his little princess. He was now starting training under Jenna as a Healer.

Hermione was now apprenticed under the History teacher and just one month after Azkadellia had been born she delivered a little girl. Now little Rosie was the apple of David' eye and Hermione was loving it. David was now dating Hermione openly and was proud that she had accepted, letting him be a Father to the young child. One thing was certain you never saw David with out Rosie or Rosie with out David.

Severus was doing what he did best, teaching Potions, with Draco as his apprentice. Lily was teaching Divination and Tom and Lucius were teaching Dark Art at the hold.

The one drastic change for Lily had been when Tom and Lucius asked her to join their relationship. At first she had been hesitant not want to pull the pair apart but after talking with Lucius and Tom she realized she was in love with both of them. James didn't seemed to mind either he still had his Daddy.

It was now Draco's seventeenth birthday, a day where most parents set up a cake and presents but not today. Today they were all preparing for his magic to fully manifest itself. Lily and Tom took over the children letting the mates have the suite to themselves for the night.

Draco paced the suite snarling oaths, "Where is he?" he grumbled.

"He is on the way." Lucius smirked at his son know thing that he was in for one hell of a night.

"I'm here." Severus opened the door his black eyes dark with lust as they landed on Draco, who was dressed in a sear white shirt and trousers.

"Happy birthday son." Lucius grinned as he slipped out.

Harry and Darrias stood making their way into the bedroom and found a nice corner to sit. Like with Harry's bonding to Severus Darrias would over see both Draco's to Severus then Draco' to Harry.

Severus moved to the bedroom not brothering to remove his clothes he knew what was coming.

Draco watched Severus as he moved with him and with a deep sigh he let the magic take over. It was clear that he just wanted to submit but being full Vela he had to fight Severus so Severus could prove that he was top Dom. "I'm sorry." he whispered before lunging at him.

Severus stopped him with ease and pinned him against the wall with a soft growl. That seemed to trigger something inside both of them.

Draco fought back with everything he had inside of him but Severus wouldn't let him win. It was clear that he was frustrated and just wanted Severus.

Severus managed to get both of them on the bed, their clothing was in shreds, both now naked. Pinning him on the bed he moved so he was on top clearly ready to enter him.

"Severus please?" Draco begged arching up trying to touch him.

Leaning over his mate he let his fangs brush the unmarked skin, "Submit!" Came the grow causing Draco to whimper a moment before he sank his teeth into him, "Submit!" he growled again when he felt Draco's body try to fight him.

"YES!" Draco screamed when Severus entered him thankful that he had taken care to prepare himself earlier. Sobbing in relief as he was taken he felt the first of the bonds snap into palace as his orgasm over took him followed by Severus.

"Oh Gods!" Severus moaned, noticing the angry red scratched all over his and Draco's chest.

"Try it from my end." Draco muttered nuzzling him, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry lover, it's what had to be done." Severus kissed him tenderly to show him that he wasn't angry.

Draco smiled softly his eyes landing on Harry, it was clear he was ready to finish what was started, "Come our Love." he purred to him.

Slowly Harry rose, clearly excited but nervous no the less. "I love you." he whispered as he knelt on the bed.

Draco pulled him down bringing their lips tighter in a heated kiss, "Ours." he muttered pulling Harry's clothing off. He wanted nothing more than to sheath himself in Harry's tight ass, now he had his chance.

Harry shifted so he was laying on his back looking at his mate pleadingly as Draco cast a wandless lubrication charm before sliding in the two fingers with ease, "Ohh.. More…" he needed Draco inside him he wanted it."

"He can handle it Dragon, take him lover." Severus encouraged knowing that Harry's body was stronger than it looked. He knew that with sub and Dom tendencies inside Draco he would be the slow, careful, tender lover that Harry would thrive under.

Draco captured Harry's lips once more as he buried himself inside the willing heat that was their sub, "OH GOD!"

"Take me." Harry whimpered not wanting Draco to slow down. Tilting his head he barred his unmarked side to his Dragon wanting him to mark him.

Draco grinned and sank his teeth into the unmarked flesh, feeling the finale bond snap into place as he came again. Crying out in a bit of pain as his wings came foreword, sliver with black tips.

Harry came hard and right behind Draco pleased to finally be whole, "That was wonderful," looking at his mates wings he smiled, They are beautiful." running a hand down the smooth silky feathers he smiled seeing Draco shiver.

"They are just like our Dragon." Severus smiled as they curled up tighter, pleased with his world at the moment. He knew that in nine to ten months things would be crazy again. Knowing that Draco would end up pregnant with his child and Harry would end up with Draco's.

They both knew it too but didn't seem to mind, Harry was just pleased that he could give Draco what he had given Severus a healthy child to call his own.

Nuzzling their Dom Harry felt Draco's wings cocoon them as they slipped off to sleep.

* * *

MARCH 3RD!

SEVERUS! I'M GOING TO HEX YOU BALLS OFF!" Draco snarled as he curled around his belly trying to ease the pain he was in. Being full Vela they couldn't do a C-section like they did with Harry. He had woken to find his male bits gone to be replaced with women. After the baby was born he would stay wake for maybe ten minutes to see the child before he would fall back to sleep so his body could readjust itself.

"Breath." Harry tried to reassure his distraught mate, his own nine month belly showing proudly under his shirt. He was blessed to give birth with minimal pain and here his mate was going on six hours of labor with no pain medication, he felt bad. Taking his hands he gently rubbed his arms trying to sooth him.

"You're doing good baby, it' won't be much longer." Severus was rubbing his aching back trying to offer relief as Lucius entered looking concerned for his son.

"You said that four hours ago, you Heartless Bastard!" Draco snarled.

"Well you lost the bet." Lucius smirked at Severus.

"I lost it a long time ago." Severus grinned at him hoping to hide it from Draco.

"You bet on me?!" Draco looked murderous, "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD AND THE YOU BET ON ME!"

"Easy Dragon." Jenna entered looking worried for her patient.

"They are really close and really strong." Harry grinned at Jenna as he helped his mate turned on his back so Jenna could check his progress. "Severus? Look!" Harry smiled noticing that the babies head was right there, "The baby is right there lover…"

"See you are doing great!" Severus kissed him as Lucius found a seat with Lily, Tom was watching the kids.

"Come Dragon push…" Jenna encouraged, "You can do this." She smiled as she motioned for Harry to join her, "Two hands, one here," She gently placed Harry's hands over the babies head, "One here." the second was under the baby as the baby started to turn, "Heads clear, don't push…" Showing Harry how to clean out the baby's nose and mouth, "Easy pushes…"

Draco was in tears, sweat dripping down his face as he tried not to all out scream, "I' can't…" he panted shaking his head.

"Baby you can, just a little bit more. Come on baby push." Harry encouraged as the baby slowly slide into his waiting arms with a loud cry. "You did it!" Harry laughed feeling proud that he delivered their next son, "We have a son." laying the crying baby on Draco's chest he smiled at Draco awe struck face.

Severus kissed Draco tenderly, "Thank you love." he whispered as he gazed at the wide eyed baby.

Draco wrapped his arms around the baby as Severus cut the cord, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you." he whispered clearly remorseful for having snarled at his mate.

"It's alright baby, I know it hurt." Severus smiled as Jenna wrapped the new baby in a warm blanket so Severus could hold him.

Draco watched as Severus took the baby into his arms, "Welcome, Kurtis Abraxas Snape."

Lucius and Lily crept closer to get a look at the first male born to the Snape line smiling at the little baby.

"I'm so tired." Draco whispered clearly drowsing and fighting it.

"Don't fight it Dragon, sleep is what you body needs." Jenna smiled as she helped Harry clean Draco up.

Harry cleaned his hands before moving to kiss Draco, "You did good baby and he's in good hands now rest."

Draco rubbed Harry's belly smiling as sleep over took him.

Moving to sit beside Severus he smiled proudly at the baby.

"Just think when he's older you can brag that you delivered him." Lucius smiled at Harry as Lily moved to fetch the kids.

"I know." Harry smiled proudly at the baby as Jacob peeked into the room, Jason and little Adam peered in from behind him.

"Come on kids, it's alright." Severus looked up and smiled at them.

Slowly they entered the room looking curious at the noise coming from the blanket that their Father held. Getting near enough to see the baby all three looked up clearly upset, "But we wanted a sister!" the pouted in unison.

"Well, maybe Daddy will have a girl." Severus smiled hugging his boys as Lily lead in Azkadellia.

"I'm still praying for a little Malfoy heir." Lucius spoke up with a grin.

Azkadellia toddled over to her Father looking at him with curious eyes until she saw the baby. "I you baby!" she looked hurt that her Father was holding the 'little home wrecker'.

"You are my baby, it's alright." Severus tried to reassure her.

Azkadellia pouted and pulled away, "NO!" toddling over to Harry crying she crawled, as best she could, into his lap.

"'Azy' it's alright you are still our princess." Harry hugged her trying to offer comfort.

"You know we are going to need your help, all of you/ Babies are a lot of work." Severus smiled as he adjusted Kurtis.

Azy didn't look like she wanted to help for an instant. Pouting at her Father she toddled off to Lily.

"It'll take a while." Lily reassured as Tom entered with James to get a look at the newborn.

"I'll be right back." Harry smiled softly needing the loo. That was one thing he didn't care for, the constant runs to the bathroom.

Severus watched him go a moment as he passed the baby to his grandfather, "There you go." he smiled moving to check on Draco.

"SEVERUS!" Harry's strangled cry made him change his direction.

Severus found his mate by the vanity trying not to collapse, his hands gripping the smooth marble as he waited for the pain to pass. "Easy, I'm here." Wrapping his arms around his mate to help support him.

"That came on fast." Harry whispered softly as he leaned on him.

Severus slowly lead him back to the bed calling for Jenna, "Look who's next." Severus smiled softly.

"Oh boy." Jenna helped Harry to sit on the bed looking him over.

"What about Dragon, he's still not awake." Harry looked worried knowing that had been one of Draco's biggest fears, not being there for the birth of his first born.

"I can let you labor for a little bit but if you get into trouble or the baby does, I have to deliver you." Jenna warned softly as they got him comfortable.

"I'll agree to that." Harry whispered softly wanting Draco to be wake for the birth.

Lily lead the kids back out of the room as Lucius took over caring for little Kurtis.

Close to an hour later Harry knew that he couldn't hang on any longer. Especially with Severus whispering that Draco would not forgive him if he continued with hanging and caused himself permanent damage.

Jenna smiled softly as she offered him the pain potion, "He'll understand."

"I know." Harry whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jenna slowly rubbed the numbing potion on to Harry's belly glancing at Draco a moment. "Sev?"

Severus followed her gaze and realized Draco was waking up. Moving to the other side of the bed, "Dragon?"

"Huh?" Draco barely registered that Severus was talking to him. His eyes opened and lifting the blanket he grinned before settling back with a smile, "That is a relief." he muttered.

"Draco look over at Harry." Severus grinned as Draco looked at their mate.

It took a moment to realize what was happening, "Oh God!" Struggling to sit up, the with Severus' help shifted over to his mate he looked him over worried.

"He's waited an hour for you to wake up." Jenna grinned as she began the C-section.

"What?" Draco looked at Severus 'You know that we discussed this.' he spoke mentally to him clearly upset and worried, 'I told you that it was alright if I missed it.'

'I know," Severus soothed, 'But this is something Harry wanted. He wanted you to be wake for the birth.' Severus smiled at him.

Draco looked down at Harry with worry in his eyes, "You shouldn't have waited."

"I wanted to." Harry smiled softly feeling Jenna tug on him as the baby was finally brought into the world, "A girl." She smiled handing the baby to Severus so he could wrap her up.

Lucius smiled maybe they would have just one more, Jason, Jacob and Adam all had the Potter last name. He just wanted a little heir. Tome was certain that David and Hermione would have more with time so he was set.

Jenna smiled knowing what only Harry knew she looked up at Draco and the next thing everyone knew was the cry of another baby, "A boy."

"TWINS!" Draco's eyes were wide as Jenna held up the baby for him to see, "Oh my God!" Turning back to Harry who was grinning proudly, he kissed him, "Thank you."

Lucius set Kurtis down in his crib and grabbing towels and a blanket started to clean and wrap the little boy, "The next Malfoy heir." he smiled clearly very proud.

Draco watched his Father knowing smiling at seeing the proud smiled he wore, "What are we going to name them!"

"Well we just use both names." Harry smiled as the little girl was laid in his arms after Jenna was done.

Lucius handed the new boy off to Draco and smiled at him, "You both did a wonderful job."

"We did." Draco whispered as he held the baby, "Hello my little Donovan and my little Angelina."

"They are perfect." Lucius and Severus smiled as Harry rolled on to his siding setting the baby in the space between them. Smiling at Draco as he set the little boy beside his sister, "Both are going to have your blond hair."

"Bu it looks like they will have you eyes." Draco smiled as Kurtis fussed a moment.

Severus moved to pick him up, "You want to see your siblings?" he smiled and set the baby in between Harry and Draco with the twins.

Lily and Tom peeked back into the room and seeing both Harry and Draco on their side they let the kids back in.

"We did get a sister!" Jacob smiled moving to the bed, "And another brother?"

Jason and Adam slowly crawled up on to the bed looking at the new babies, "Is that all they do?"

"For now."

Azy toddled back into the room moving to Severus she still looked a little put out but smiled at the babies. It was clear that with a little time everyone would come to accept the new additions to the growing family.

FIN Please reveiw

Note a new story is under way, it is called ' A Father's Betrayel' enjoy


End file.
